Family Secrets
by Rebekah Original'BarbieKlaus
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson has a deep dark secret. Hope isn't his firstborn child. He had a son named Andrew 5 years ago sending him away to keep him safe. He seeked out a witch to aid him in erasing his siblings memories of the child. Now after 5 years have passed Andrew returns. When Rebekah meets her nephew for the first time she has a feeling there is more than what Nik has told her.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to receive feedback and comments after writing this chapter. If I should continue on with this story or not. It isn't your typical Mikaelson sibling story. The idea came to me and I am curious if anyone is even interested in reading this since I have another story that I am writing at the same time as this one.

Niklaus' Point Of View

Niklaus Mikaelson was a monster. In all his immortal life all he did was hurt those around him which included his own siblings. He brought the glass up to his lips taking a drink of the bourbon that was in the glass. All he wanted to do was numb the pain. Even if it was temporary as alcohol usually was. He was cursed to walk this earth for centuries. He had made mistakes. Everyone did at one time or another. Of course Rebekah being the only sister he had growing up he vowed to always be there for her. To protect her. To watch over her. Always and Forever. Even though he was her step-brother or half brother it didn't matter to him. They were the closest out of all the siblings.

With his glass empty he reaches for the bottle of bourbon to pour more into his glass but decides to just drink out of the bottle. He never meant to hurt her. He only daggered her to teach her a lesson. He would rather kill her boyfriends than to dagger his little sister. He hated to see her cry. He felt badly when he would threaten to take away her happiness. He didn't know what would come over him. Call it jealousness, possessiveness or whatever it was but he wanted her full undivided attention at all times. Yes he knew that it was wrong. Siblings even half or step siblings shouldn't feel that way about one another. He was the only one who knew. He didn't like having her memory erased. Well not all of it just the parts that she shouldn't remember.

He hated himself for having a first born son when his daughter Hope had been born he was the only one who knew the truth. He couldn't undo the past. It was a secret he had to keep so he had to play along with the fact that Hope was his first born daughter. No one knew that he had a son. However that secret was eating him alive. He wouldn't be able to keep that secret for long. When the time was right he would have his son back home. However he had vowed to keep some things only to himself. He knew that when Hope needed to be kept safe that Rebekah would be the one. She would be the only one he would could ever trust with his newborn daughter. After what he did to her it was his way of making it up to her.

Rebekah's Point Of View

Rebekah knew that her brother Nik was dealing with his demons. They all were but he was not a monster. He did things at times maybe because he would act on impluse rather than being rational. He could be paraonid and angry at times but then there were times where he was loving and caring. He was her step brother. To her it didn't matter because she loved him like a real brother. He was always there to protect her when she needed him to be growing up. She would do anything for her brother. She had wanted to even take the beatings that their father Mikael would give to Nik. However her brother wouldn't hear of it. There was no way he would let their father even lay a hand on his sister. She was closest to Nik out of all her siblings. She nearly killed their father if it weren't for Elijah he would have been dead and Nik wouldn't have to go through the hell that he did.

Nik was capable of love. Countless times her and Elijah would try to get him to see that he was. She wouldn't give up until he realized that. To her it didn't matter what he did. She admitted that the dagger threats were old. Being daggered was no fun. If she only knew the real reason why he would dagger her. She knew he was trying to teach her a lesson for her behavior. She would beg and plead with him and yet in the end she would be placed inside her coffin to sleep for how ever long Nik choose. If being daggered wasn't bad enough it seemed that anyone she fell in love with he would end up killing. She hated Nik for that. She vowed to never come out of her room. Never to feed. But it would always be Nik who would console her. To check up on her and make sure she fed.

She had no friends. She was lonely. However she was in charge of taking care of Hope and making sure that she was safe. She wondered why Nik choose her out of everyone else but she realized that he trusted her with his newborn daughter. Plus it wouldn't look suspicious if she was the guardian of the little newborn baby. She couldn't imagine not being able to hold your own child. To watch him/her grow up, crawl, walk, teeth, say first words. It saddened her because she wanted her brother and Hayley to have that to watch their daughter grow up. Not a day went by that she wouldn't tell her niece stories about her mom and dad. More about Hope's dad because she had plenty to share with her.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to say thank you to those who have taken the time to read the first chapter of my story and wrote reviews. Here is another chapter.

Chapter 2 Concern

Nik's POV

Nik kept on drinking. He had nothing to lose. He was on a downward spiral to which he wasn't sure if he wanted to come out of it or not. He figured that drinking would help dull the pain like it usually does. However this time all it did was make him feel badly for what he has done. Memories come flooding back. Ones he just wants to forget. Try as he might he couldn't believe that he could be loved nor love anyone or anything. He was a monster and always would be. No one would ever want to love him because all he did was cause them pain and heartache. He longed to be free. Free of this turmoil inside of him. There was no escape. He couldn't at least not now repent for his past sins.

How he missed his sister dearly. If he only told the truth she would be here now. Hope would be here with him and with Hayley. But the truth it couldn't come out not now. He wasn't sure if it ever could. Sometimes secrets were better off staying buried. He would push those who loved and cared about him away. He was always doing that for their protection as well as for his own. He finishes the bottle and decides to throw it across the room. He doesn't care if the room gets trashed or not. Nothing matters to him at the very moment. Yet it should. The original hybrid picked up another bottle opening it before taking a drink. Tonight nothing mattered to him. He was all alone.

Earlier that day he had received an unexpected phone call. It had been awhile since his little boy had talked to his daddy. It was Christmas when Nik had slipped out of the compound to make the secret phone call. "Daddy I miss you." Andrew had said over the phone. He could still hear his little boy as he replayed the phone call from earlier. "I know that you do. Daddy wants you home with him but daddy needs to make sure it is safe for you to come home first." Nik hated having to say that to his son. It was the main reason why he couldn't bring him home. However there were others. Mainly who his mother was. Nik never mentioned her to Andrew. His son never asking where mommy was thankfully. "I love you daddy." A grin slowly appearing on the original hybrid's lips. He loved hearing his son say he loves him. "I love you too. Always and forever. You be good. I shall talk to you soon." Nik hated having to hang up the phone. Tears filled his eyes.

His heart was heavy at the moment. He knew that the longer he kept the secret the harder it would be to come out with it if the timing was right. Plus how would everyone react especially Rebekah? She would obviously hate him. She would call him a liar. He knew what he did was wrong yet he did it anyways. It wasn't like she said no. She wanted it as much as he did. He would have stopped if she had told him to. He made sure she only remembers the good things. He couldn't bring it to himself to let her have bad memories. He was protecting her.

The bottle in his hand slowly being emptied of it's contents. Before he could even blink his older brother Elijah set foot into the room. He must have heard the bottle break as Nik threw it across the room.

Elijah's POV

The noble original was sitting at his desk reading when he heard glass breaking coming from the other room. The only other person that was at home besides himself was his brother Niklaus. Ever since his niece Hope was born and being given to his little sister Rebekah to protect and take care of his brother hadn't been the same. He could only watch as his younger brother fall into a downward spiral. Elijah had tried to help him countless times but every time he would Nik would just get angry at him. This was a difficult time for all of them. However Elijah couldn't help but worry about his younger brother. Instead of trying to come together to make the city safe so that Hope could come back to her family as well as his little sister it seemed as if Nik closed himself off from everyone and everything. Elijah wondered if it was his way of hiding away. If this was a lost cause which certainly was not by any means.

Sighing Elijah pushed his desk chair back standing up and setting his book down upon his desk. He might as well go check on Nik. Walking out of the room he enters the room notcing his younger brother with a bottle in his hand. His eyes notice where the shattered pieces of glass laid. Nik had thrown a bottle and it hit the opposite wall completely breaking into pieces. "Niklaus you know you don't have to do this. You don't need to drink. Let me help you." Elijah was very concerned about his brother. He knew better than to try to take away the bottle that was nearly empty from his hand.

Elijah sighed and turned to get a broom and dust pan to clean up the broken glass. He swept the glass up and onto the dust pan before taking it to the trash. Once he put the broom and dust pan back in it's proper place he returned to the room where his brother remained. He wished that his brother wouldn't push him away. "We all miss Hope and Rebekah." He noticed that Nik was upset and sad. Elijah walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass along with a full bottle of bourbon pouring himself some into his glass. He might as well join his brother for a drink. Nik remained quiet as if he was lost in thought. If he only knew the truth.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had put Hope to bed. She had awakened crying needing to be changed and fed. At first Rebekah struggled wondering what Hope needed when she would cry. However after awhile she got used to her cries and could almost tell immediately what she needed. "Shhh love. There all changed." She gently held her in her arms rocking her while sitting in the rocking chair. She started to sing to her quietly as she rocked her niece. She wondered what it would be like to actually have a baby of her own. It was the one thing that she wanted the most. It was what she missed about being human. To have a family. However she had an important job to do. Nik trusted her with his newborn daughter. She would make him proud.

Once Hope was asleep in her arms she carefully and slowly stood up and walked towards Hope's crib gently laying her niece down in the crib. She picked up the wooden knight and placed it on a shelf next to her crib. She recalls that night that her brother Nik had given her that wooden knight. The night of the storm. She didn't like storms. They scared her. She couldn't sleep and started to cry. Nik heard her. He was awake and came over to where she was laying in the bedroom. He had carved the wooden knight for their father Mikael but he gave it to her instead to make her feel brave. He promised her that he would stay with her. She felt comforted and not as scared.

She smiled softly down at her sleeping niece who looked like a little angel so peaceful in slumber land. Whispering to her. "Good night Hope. Sweet dreams. Auntie Bekah will be here when you wake up." Rebekah turned on the baby monitor before turning out the light and shutting the bedroom door. She had the other monitor in her bedroom where she could keep an eye on her sleeping niece. She could move that one to any room of the house if need be. Seeing how Hope would sleep for a few hours before waking up crying to be fed Rebekah walked into her bedroom turning on the light before switching on the baby monitor that is set up in her room. Plopping down onto her bed she turned on her television at a low volume settling on a movie.

She sighed as she checked her cell phone. She had purchased a new phone after she had found a witch to do a cloaking spell. Elijah was the only one who had her number. Nothing no texts, no voice mails, nothing. She missed home. She missed her brothers and Hayley. She was lonely but she had a job to do. She just hoped and prayed that her brothers could make it safe enough for her and Hope to return quickly. She didn't dare try to call him. She could only hope that she would hear something soon. She got up off her bed and changed into pajamas brushing her teeth and washing her face before climbing into bed and shortly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Discovery

Nik's POV

The next day Niklaus hides himself away in his painting room. Next to drinking painting is the only other thing that he looses himself into. He picks up a new canvas setting it down to paint upon. Grabbing a paint brush Nik dips the brush into some paint before placing the tip of the brush upon the blank canvas. As he paints he glances out the window. His mind wonders to his son Andrew and he wonders what he is doing at this exact moment. Bringing his attention back to his new painting he continues painting. He usually paints a landscape of some place he's been. Sometimes he will paint people. This painting he decides to add in Andrew to the painting. He has painted his son before but no one has ever seen the paintings and even if they did would they question who the little boy is in his paintings?

Nik knows he shouldn't be running away and hiding by painting. Nothing is being done to stop the war in the city. His family instead of coming together seems to be falling apart. His mind wonders back to when he was a little boy. He would freeze upon hearing his own father when he would call to wasn't his real dad. He knew that no matter what that anything he ever did would eventually end up in a beating. It wouldn't be until recently did he find out who his real father was. However that reunion wasn't happy nor last long for Nik had to kill his own father to protect his daughter Hope. Flashing back to those awful memories. Mikael would call him an "abomination" and "monster". Nik grew up believing he was one.

He recalls a time when Rebekah snuck into his bedroom to check on him after he had been beaten. She had wanted to stand up to their father but Nik wouldn't allow her to. He told her that it would be all right. He would always try to remain as quiet as he could and not cry during the beatings. He didn't want his siblings to hear him. He would try to think of something else other than what was happening to him during the beatings. His mother Esther would come check on him and put on some sort of healing herbs and soothing oinments afterwards. He was laying in his bed head on his pillow when his little sister entered his room. He knew that if their father caught her she would be in trouble but he had heard their father leave the house. Still he never wanted her to see him this way.

Quickly he wiped his tears so she wouldn't see that he had been crying. He wanted to be brave and strong being her big brother. He allowed her to come near the bed. "I'm ok Bekah." He could tell she was concerned about her big brother. He didn't want her to cry. "I'll be good as new." He put his arms around her hugging her. "You should go and play sistah." He just wanted to be alone. He watched as she let him rest. He vowed never to be like his step father or his real father but yet he was. He couldn't bring himself to come clean with his siblings especially Rebekah. He was supposed to be protective of her make her feel safe. Yet he did the complete opposite to her. It wasn't as if she had said no to him. If she had at any point he would have stopped.

Being lost in his thoughts as he was painting he didn't hear the door open. His back was to the door. It wasn't until he heard his brother Elijah's voice that he glanced away from his canvas that he was working on. "Elijah...so what do I owe the pleasure of my brother's company?" He notcied his older brother taking a look at various paintings that were around the room before walking over to the painting that Nik had been working on. He froze when Elijah asked him who was the little boy in the painting as well as a couple others that are laying around the room. Even his own brother didn't knnow the truth. For now he couldn't bring himself to come out with the truth. "He was just some random little boy I happened to notice upon visiting." He hoped that his older brother would buy that. Thankfully he did or at least Nik thinks that he did. Nik knew that he would eventually have to tell his brother the truth about the little boy. Just now wasn't the appropriate time.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had been sitting at his desk doing some work and reading. He didn't want to contact their little sister Rebekah just yet. He didn't want her to worry about their brother Nik or to rush back when it wasn't safe to do so with Hope. Being the older brother he would keep his eye on Niklaus for now. It seemed as if no one was doing well at all since sending Hope away with Rebekah. It seemed like he was the only one who wanted to try to get everyone working together to bring his niece home again. Their family was broken. He wanted to fix that. As it was Hayley was having a difficult time adjusting to being a hybrid as well as not having her newborn daughter. He would watch her struggle not sure how to help her.

Putting his book down and straightening the papers on his desk the noble original listened as he heard his older brother upstairs painting. Being immortal he could always tell where anyone was and what they were doing. Standing up and pushing his chair away from his desk Elijah sighed as he made his way out of his office and to the staircase. Once upstairs he paused outside the door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just walk in. If he knocked he might get his older brother angry. Taking a breath he decided to just walk into the room.

He noticed his older brother standing at a canvas that he was working on at the moment. "Niklaus..." Elijah said as he walked further into the room. He glanced around at a few completed paintings that were laying around the room noticing a little boy in a couple of them. Approaching where Niklaus was standing painting his eyes fell upon the painting. There was also a little boy in the painting. Raising an eyebrow and being curious as to why his brother would paint that same little boy into his paintings he asked him. "Niklaus, why do you have the same little boy in a few of your paintings?" He waited for an answer but noticed that Niklaus looked a little shocked by his question.

He didn't want to anger Niklaus. It seemed that he could fly off the handle at anything lately. For now he would believe his little brother. However Elijah felt there was more to this than the original hybrid had let on. He definitely wanted to call his little sister. It had been some time since they had spoken. He liked to check in with her when he could and get updates of Hope. Besides he wanted to ask her if she could send something so that maybe Niklaus would snap out of this downward spiral he was in at the moment. "I shall leave you to finish your painting Niklaus." With that Elijah turned and walked out of the room leaving his younger brother to keep working on the painting.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had just put Hope down for a nap when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen recognizing the number was her dear brother Elijah's. Immediately she picked up her phone. "Lijah." She smiled softly upon hearing his voice. "I've missed you dear brother." She listened as he talked. Her smile turned to a frown upon hearing that Nik had drunk himself into obvilion last night. That certainly wasn't like him. It hurt her to hear this news about her brother. "Shall I come home with Hope?" She hated being so far away when he obviously needed his little sister. However Elijah told her that it wouldn't be wise. It was still unsafe for her to bring Hope back right now.

Then out of nowhere he asked her if she knew of a little boy that Nik was painting. Forgetting she was on the phone she shook her head. "No dear brother. This is the first time that I am hearing about this." She listened carefully as he described this little boy. "Well you know our brother has a knack for remembering detail about places." It was true. He could paint pictures of places from centuries ago. After all they were over 1,000 years old. He agreed with her and they talked some more. She told him that she could send some pictures via text of Hope she had just taken if it would help Nik. She didn't want to risk mailing anything just in case.

She knew the longer they were on the phone the greater the risk she will be found. Her hiding place compromised. That was the last thing she wanted. Hating to hang up she said goodbye to her brother for now. She waited for a little while before texting Elijah a couple of pictures she took of Hope. She could only hope and pray that the pictures would help Nik. If it wasn't so dangerous she would take Hope right now and head for New Orleans. Why would her brother think that there was more to it than what Nik had said about that little boy? Hope was his only child. There wasn't a way to compel an Original to forget. This was silly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains some mature content. Read at your own discretion.**

Chapter 4 Memories

Nik's POV

Niklaus finally finishes his painting that he had been working on. Finally setting his paintbrush down as well as his paints and his cloth his blue eyes glance at the canvas. He only wishes that he could share this with his son Andrew. Andrew has started to show his artistic talents as well. It looks like they may have been handed down. Of course Nik has never shared his son's artwork with anyone. He has kept them in a safe and secret place for only his eyes to see. Satisfied a smirk comes across the original hybrid's lips. He will let the canvas dry before moving it and starting another painting.

He walks out of his painting room and over to the balcony. He glances out at the sidewalk with people walking past. He can hear music coming from various bars including Rousseau's. His thoughts travel back to the past. It isn't something he was proud of but at the time it just seemed right at the time. He knew that Rebekah would watch him and Elijah with Tatia. Being her older brother Nik and Elijah made sure that Rebekah hadnn't had any boys come around. He wanted to protect her. But it was more than that. Maybe he was selfish and he didn't want her to be around any boys.

He knew that she was curious. He never brought it up with her though. Yet they would sit together at meals at the table. They would hold hands underneath the table at times when no one was paying attention to them. He was the one she would turn to when she was sad and needed comfort. He liked hearing her laugh. When she was happy he was.

It was a summer evening. It was getting late but the sun hadn't set yet. Elijah had gone off with Tatia. Nik was a little jealous that his brother was spending time with her. However this meant that he could have some time to spend with his sister Rebekah. Hopefully his brothers wouldn't interrupt them. Hennrik was inside with Esther. Mikael was in town with Finn. He wasn't sure where Kol was. Rebekah had gone outside and headed down to go and take a bath like she usually did in the summertime since the water wasn't cold. He knew better than to watch his own sister but he couldn't help it. He kept hidden as his sister had set down a towel and her clean nightgown to change into after her bath. He remained quiet while she stripped off her dirty clothes she had on and walked into the water. He knew that he shouldn't be looking at his sister's naked body before it was immersed in the water. He couldn't help himself. He waited where he was as she bathed. There was no way he wanted to scare her. If anyone of his brothers found him or worse yet his own mother or even Mikael he would be in big trouble. He would glance around quickly every so often to make sure he was alone.

Once his sister had finished bathing and dried off changing into her nightgown he decided now would be the time for him to move from behind his hiding spot. He didn't want to startle her. "Rebekah..." He said as he approached her. He watched her reaction but was relieved that she wasn't scared. He saw her smile up at him. He noticed that her hair was still wet from her bath. "May I?" He asked her as he took the towel and began to dry her wet hair for her. Her hair even though it was wet felt soft in his fingers as he carefully worked at drying her hair. This was the first time he had ever been allowed to and he began to smile down at his sister. He could tell she appreciated his kind gesture.

He noticed she liked him drying her hair. He thought that she wanted to say something to him but almost had an afraid look on her face. "Sistah what is wrong?" He put his arms around her pulling her close to him into a hug. He couldn't help himself. "Bekah you can tell me." He gently took his hand and placed it underneath her chin lifting her face up to look at him. He was relieved when she explained to him that she had never been kissed. A slow smile came across his face. He was honored that she wanted him to be her first kiss. He almost pinched himself to make sure this was real.

He wanted to make her first kiss special. He let her keep her hands around his waist holding him. He leaned his head in towards hers. His lips nearly touching her own. He closed his eyes as their lips connected and he kissed her. He could feel her kissing him back. His one hand rubbing her back while his other one was in her damp hair. He let her be the one to pull back after the kiss. His blue eyes watching as she opened hers and blinked a couple of times. He saw her smile up at him and the next thing he knew she put her head on his shoulder as she kept her hands around his waist before holding onto his hand with her own. They stayed like that watching the sunset as the day drew to a close.

He didn't want anyone to come looking for them or worse yet their parents finding them like this. "Come on Rebekah let's walk home." He knew that she didn't want to go back either. He picked up her dirty clothes and towel for her. "Let me." He wanted to carry them back for her. He walked with his sister back home. No one ever knew what had taken place between the siblings. It was their own special secret.

His thoughts returning to the present. The original hybrid had silently shed tears. He quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice he had been crying. Niklaus was supposed to be strong. However he let his emotions surface especially those towards his sister. He half expected his brother Elijah to walk out onto the balcony joining him bringing him out of his thoughts. However he was alone which was for the best. He couldn't talk to anyone about this. Deep down all he wanted was for his family to be together including both of his children.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah was taking care of her niece Hope. She was lonely and homesick. Yes homesick. Even though her and her siblings would bicker and fight deep down they loved one another. She missed that. She missed everything. Out of everyone her brother had given her the most important job there is and that is to protect and take care of his newborn daughter Hope. She had messed up so much in the past. However this was the present and she vowed that she would not screw this up. Deep down she knew that Nik loved her. The constant dagger threats, being daggered, killing her lovers, erasing Stefan's memories of her and him all of that didn't matter. Nik had done it for a reason. She was too stubborn to see it at the time always accusing him of ruining her happiness.

She had grown close to Hayley during her pregnancy. At first she disliked having to always help her and be by her side. However that changed and the two of them bonded. Rebekah considered Hayley like a sister to her. They were a team. Rebekah had always wanted to have children. But being a vampire she thought it was impossible or at least that was what she was told. If she only knew the truth. The truth was being kept from her. It was what made her miss being human. She wanted to fall in love and have a family. She had been jealous of Hayley. It wasn't something Rebekah was proud of and she told no one. However she had a feeling that Nik may have caught on to her feelings. She would pretend to be happy and do what she was supposed to but deep down she wasn't.

She began to think back to a particular night. She was upset and had been trying to keep her emotions in check. Thankfully no one seemed to notice or so she thought. It wasn't until she was in her bedroom laying in bed that she let herself feel. She didn't want to wake anyone with her crying. She tried to cry softly wiping the tears as they began to fall from her face. She tried to muffle her sobs with her pillow. If Elijah heard her crying she knew he would come in to comfort his sister. However she wouldn't be able to tell him the truth of how she really felt. She wasn't even sure if she could even tell the truth if Nik heard her crying. She was laying on her side away from the door.

He entered her room in a flash never making a sound as he came around to her on the bed. It was Nik. She knew immediately. He bent down next to her. She didn't want him to see her crying. He took his hand gently wiping away her tears. She allowed him to put his arms around her comforting her. He talked to her soothingly. "It's not fair Nik." She couldn't help it as she put her head on his shoulder letting more tears fall. She could feel his hand on her back rubbing it trying to get herto calm down. She listened to him talk to her telling her that she will be the best aunt to his daughter. She knew he hated seeing her cry and be sad. She felt him stroking her hair. She liked that.

Slowly her sobbing subsided. She made room for him to lay down next to her in her bed like when they were little kids. "Stay with me please Nik." She nearly pleaded with him. She just wanted to feel the closeness they had once shared. It had been awhile since they had any time like this and she had missed it. Starting to calm down and her sobs subsiding feeling cared and comforted she began to close her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hope was the one to bring her out of her thoughts about the past. Rebekah smiled softly down at her niece as she gently picked her up kissing her cheek. She gently sat with her in a rocking chair to tell her another story about her father and her mother. She promised her niece that one day she would be reunited with them. For now it was just the two of them. Rebekah glanced out the window and noticed what a nice day it was. "Let's go to the park love." Often she would take her niece to the park. Hope loved to swing on the baby swing. Rebekah thought it would be good to get out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own discretion.**

Chapter 5 Hope

Nik's POV

Niklaus wasn't sure where all these memories were coming from. Maybe it was because of having to recently give his newborn daughter Hope to his sister Rebekah thus triggering them from the past. After having Andrew and having to send him away he vowed if he had any other children that he would never do the same thing. However it wasn't as easy as coming clean and telling the truth. The original hybrid's secret he feared would shatter his family if it ever surfaces. Yet he longed to be with his son. He would make visits through out the year claiming that he was needed elsewhere and would return in a few days. No one was the wiser nor did anyone ever question him. He wanted to be a better father than Mikael ever was to him. He made a promise that if he ever did have children of his own that he would never do what Mikael did to him. His children would grow up to know that their father loved them, cared about them, protected them, spent time with them. Yet daily he would struggle with those inner voices saying that he was a monster, an abonmination.

Quickly wiping away tears that had fallen from his face so that if one of his siblings walked into the room they wouldn't notice that he had been crying. The original hybrid's thoughts went from the present back to the past. He recalls when Rebekah was old enough that she wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as her brothers. She was given her own bedroom. This never stopped Niklaus from sneaking into her bedroom during the night. He would always make sure to quietly tiptope to the bedroom door, turning the handle and carefully opening the door a crack peeking to make sure that his parents were in their own room. Their bedroom door closed as it was with no light coming from underneath the crack. Then he would open his bedroom door as he stepped out of his room closing the door behind him before walking over to his sister's bedroom door. He would carefully open it looking behind him to make sure that his parents weren't awakened before walking into her room closing the door behind him.

He loved the fact that she would usually wake up when he entered her room making room for him to lay with her. His sister wasn't a little girl anymore. He noticed that her body had curves in all the right places. She was still petite. "Shhh sistah." He climbed into her bed and laid down putting his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He shouldn't be attracted to his own sister in such a way but she was beautiful. At this point all they had done was kiss. He began stroking her hair knowing this was soothing to her. His other hand around her waist rubbing her back. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand before continuing to stroke her hair. "You're so beautiful Rebekah." He said as he noticed her smile and blush a little bit.

He didn't want to over step his bounds with his sister. He was fighting the urge to do more than just kiss her. As hard as it was for him at the moment he needed to resist doing more than kissing her. He would never do anything to hurt her if she told him to stop or if she told him no. His lips nearly touching her own. He could feel her breath upon his. He closed his eyes. Their mouths coming together as he began to kiss her on the lips feeling her kissing him back. This time he let his tongue trace along her bottom lip before she allowed him access to her mouth. He opened his own mouth as he felt her place her own tongue first along his bottom lip before sliding her own in. His hands accidently brushing against her breasts of her nightgown. Nik couldn't help but feel them through the was the one to break away from the kiss. He watched as she let a little moan escape her lips at his sudden action. A smirk appeared on his lips. His sister seemed to enjoy what he was doing. As much as he wanted to keep going he stopped as suddenly as he started. He noticed her face was flush and she was trying to catch her breath as if winded.

"I'm sorry Bekah." He wanted to apologize since he hadn't planned on touching her breasts but only by accident. He calmed down when she accepted his apology. She actually blushed and he couldn't believe that she said it felt good. He snuggled close with her and they both soon fell asleep. Nik would usually wake up before dawn making his way out of his sister's bed and room going back into his own that he shares with his brothers. However this particular night he slept right through until morning. Both Nik and Rebekah were awakened by their mother Esther finding them in bed together. Before Nik could even sit up he was pulled out of bed by none other than their father Mikael. He knew that he was in for a severe punishment.

The entire time that the original hybrid was remembering all of this his older brother Elijah was trying to get his attention. Finally he snapped out of it coming back to the present. Niklaus couldn't help but smile when he looked at the pictures of his baby daughter Hope that was on his older brother's cell phone that Rebekah had sent to him. She was getting big since she had been born. She looked a lot like Hayley as well as himself. Now he felt gulity. Guilty for everything. His daughter should be here with him and with her mother Hayley not with Rebekah. However this was the way it was supposed to be for now as much as he didn't like it.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had shown Hayley the pictures of Hope that Rebekah had sent to him on his cell phone. He had watched her reaction to seeing pictures of her little girl. It appeared that this small gesture had brought joy to Hayley for the first time since having to send her newborn baby daughter away with Rebekah. He had witnessed the struggle that Hayley had been going through as well. He was glad that the pictures seemed to cheer her noble original had returned to the compound was hoping that his brother Niklaus would react the same way. If this wouldn't work then Elijah would have to figure out a new plan to get his brother to come around.

Setting foot into the living room Elijah notices his brother sitting on the couch. "Niklaus..." With his phone in his hand trying to get Nik's attention. His smile fading to a look of concern seeing how he isn't responding back. It's almost as if he is remembering something. All the noble original can do is to wait until his brother comes around. Worried now he tries to remain calm ready to call their little sister Rebekah. He doesn't want to have to worry her but he will if he needs to. That's the last thing he wants to happen for fear she will come back with Hope causing Niklaus to get angry with her and do something he will ultimately regret doing.

Elijah tries not to pace back and forth as he waits. "I'm here for you Niklaus." Hoping that will bring him back to the present. After what seemed an eternity but was only mintues that had ticked by Nik finally began to snap out of his trance like state. Even though his brother had come back to the land of the living the noble original still was concerned. "Welcome back brother." He tried to make light of the situation even though it wasn't really funny. "I don't mean to pry Niklaus but if something is troubling you being your older brother you know you can tell me. Always and forever." As much as he wanted to help his brother Niklaus wouldn't tell him. He knew not to push his brother any further. If he did it could result in being daggered and put in a box.

Realizing now that Elijah can share with his brother the pictures a smile began to spread on the nobile original's face. "I have a surprise to show you Niklaus." This seemed to perk his brother's curiosity a little bit. Elijah handed Niklaus his cell phone. "I thought that you would like to see these." He watched as his brother took his cell phone staring at the pictures of his baby daughter that Rebekah had taken. Elijah noticed Nik's demeanor begin to change. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to snap him out of whatever it was that he was going through.

Out of his siblings it seemed like Elijah was the one who has kept or tried as hard as he can to keep the family together after all these centuries. There were times where he had wanted to give up but he made a promise to his siblings of always and forever. With the birth of his niece the noble original thought that his family had a chance for once. She would be their salvation making everyone come together. Now that she was sent away with Rebekah it seemed as if things were falling apart. It was up to Elijah to help make things right his phone back Elijah sent his sister a text thanking her for the pictures and that it seemed that their brother had been cheered up at least it appeared so at this very moment.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had taken Hope to the park to swing for a little while seeing that the afternoon was too nice to sit inside. She was very careful making sure no one was watching them. Once finished they returned home where Rebekah fed and changed her niece before putting her to sleep while telling her another story of her mother and father. Once Hope was asleep Rebekah picked up her phone she had left on the counter and glanced at the screen seeing that she had a text from her brother Elijah. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she read the text. She felt relieved that Nik was moved by the pictures of his daughter. She decided that she would take more pictures and hopefully be able to share them with her brothers and Hayley.

She began to think. Maybe that is why she couldn't find happiness or to be happy. She had never had the connection with Elijah the way her and Nik were. She would run to Elijah when she needed protection from Nik over the constant dagger threats. She would promise him that she would be good. She knew that she needed to stand up to Nik at some point and not be afraid of him. Out of all her siblings Nik was the one who she would end up talking to the most unless she wanted to shut him out. She knew even with the dagger threats that he wouldn't go through with anything more than just daggering her. They had been through too much as siblings.

Deep down he was her brother and would always be. When she would cry he would be there to comfort her and dry her tears. He was the one who was always by her side. She never told him but she used to secretly watch him as he would bathe. She was curious after all being a girl. She knew that he was her brother and it was wrong yet her curiosity seemed to have gotten the best of her. Being as careful and quiet as she possibly could be without being discovered by her brother, her mother or her other brothers. She found herself blushing as she watched him strip out of his clothes and jump into the water to bathe. She tried not to giggle as his naked body was slowly being covered by the water as he bathed. She had wanted to turn away and head back to the house but it was as if she was frozen in her spot. When he was finished bathing she watched as he stood up and walked back onto the shore grabbing his towel. She couldn't help herself and let her eyes look at his naked body as he dried off before putting on his clean clothes. She waited until he walked away and was out of sight before she slowly came out from where she had been spying on her own brother.

Returning to the present even now she found herself blushing a little bit at the memory of seeing her brother naked while bathing. She had never told anyone about that day. There were things that were kept secret between the two siblings. She never would tell. She loved Nik too much to ever come out with anything. Out of everyone she knew that her siblings would never abandoned her especially Nik. They had been through too much together. Even when they faced danger she was always looked out for by her brother. She may not have liked the choices forced upon her at the time but it was the way it had to be.

Little did Rebekah know that Nik had secrets that he kept even from his baby sister. There were times he would go out of town for a few days but she would think nothing of it. That was Nik. He was always up to something as well as business. He claimed that it was family business or personal. She wasn't one to keep tabs on him. His absence would be short lived and he usually would be back in a couple days with a present for Rebekah. She would keep busy doing normal girl things. However she felt lonely even though Elijah was there. She certainly didn't favor one brother over the other. It was almost as if with Nik she felt whole and complete. She giggled to herself. She actually missed hearing his voice even when he would yell for her. She just prayed that her and Hope would be back in New Orleans sooner than later.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who is following this story. I have read each and every review. I will try my best to update with another chapter as quickly as I possibly can. Please be patient and bare with me.

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 6 Regrets

Nik's POV

Niklaus had been battling his inner demons. Instead of reaching out to his siblings he had been keeping it all inside. He hated what he had become. He was struggling yet as much as his siblings esepcially Elijah tried to reach out to his brother Nik wouldn't let him help him. At least not now. As hard as his siblings tried to make him see that he was not a monster or an abonination he felt that as much as he wanted redemption his actions may not be forgiven if they were ever brought to light.

He wished that Rebekah could understand that he was only doing what he did to protect her. He never wanted to erase her memories but in order to protect her and Andrew sadly he had to. She may have betrayed him but he has done something so evil so horrible that he feared if she ever found out the truth she would hate him forever. The original hybrid would never get her forgiveness. Part of him deserved that punishment. The truth doesn't always set one free. If only it were that easy. He could have Rebekah remember everything when the time is right if he so chooses to do so. Right now he feels it is best if the secret stays hidden.

He could never take advantage of his own sister. He always gave her the choice to say no to him at any time. He would have stopped then and there and not tried again. He had to be careful since it seemed that no matter what he did his little sister would follow him everywhere. He would always make time for Rebekah. His brothers would often tease him but he didn't care. He enjoyed being around her.

He remembers how they would climb trees and sit up on a tree for hours just the two of them. It was the one time that Nik had felt free. They would stay there until it was time to go back home. Nik never wanted to climb back down. "I wish we could stay up here Rebekah." He would tell her. He knew that she felt the same way that he did. If only they could. Out of all his siblings Rebekah was the bravest when it came to standing up to their father Mikael. She would show no fear. Waiting until the last minute. "Let's race. Ready...go..." They would make it a game to see who could get down the fastest and run back to the house. Most of the time he would let her win of course. Both reaching the front door winded trying to catch their breathes.

Remembering those times a smirk formed on the original hybrid's face. If only they could have had more times like those. Even though Rebekah was his sister he felt drawn to her. He always had. Summer was his favorite time of year. It would be warm and the sun wouldn't set until late in the evening thus allowing him and his siblings to stay outside longer than any other time of the year. This one particular summer eveing he had planned on going for a walk to his secret hiding place. Originally he had wanted to be alone. However when Rebekah had saw him leave she began to follow him. "Bekah, you should go back. I don't want you getting into trouble." He was always looking out for her. He knew that if she were caught especially with him that she would end up being punished. He couldn't stand to see her sad so as much as he didn't want to he gave in. "Come on." He said as he took her hand in his.

He had never shown anyone his hiding place before. Nik trusted Rebekah that she would never divuldge his hiding place just like they kept the fact they would hide up in the trees a secret. "Well here we are sistah." It would be bad if they were ever caught considering they were of that age where they shouldn't be alone together. After all Rebekah had her own bedroom. He watched his sister as she looked around. "No one will ever be able to find us." The original hybrid said as he began to smile at his sister.

Nik had some items that he had brought and would stay for hours. He took out a blanket and laid it down for them to sit upon. Taking his sister's hand he helped her onto the blanket. He put his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was a tender moment between the two siblings. "Rebekah..." He nearly whispered her name as he glanced at his sister. "Would you like to sit on my lap?" He watched as she nodded her head and he helped her into his lap putting his arms around her holding her close. He started playing with her hair. Letting his fingers run through it finding it soft and silky. He could tell that she liked having him play with her hair. After a few minutes he stopped and started to rub her back. He could feel his sister relax as he rubbed her back for her. When he finished he wrapped his arms around her waist laying his hands into her lap.

He was taken by surprise as she started to play with his hands. Her hands feeling so very soft upon his own. Being a typical teenage boy he was trying to control his feelings at this very moment. If it wasn't his sister he surely wouldn't be holding back as difficult as it was for him. He was brought out of his thoughts and nearly gasped in response to the fact that she had taken his hands and guided them so that he found himself rubbing her between her legs but through her clothes. He could feel his own body begin to react to what he was doing to her. He felt her body lean against his and with his one hand went up to gently touch her breasts. He waited for her to suddenly say no or to stop and he would immediately. However it appeared that she was allowing him to keep going.

He wanted to make sure she was ok. Nik stopped only to gently place her onto the blanket wanting her to be more comfortable. "Are you ok Rebekah?" Her blue eyes looking up at him as he noticed her cheeks flushed and her breathing labored. He waited as she answered him in barely a whisper. He moved his head so that it was inches from hers as he closed his eyes his lips touching her own and kissed her. He felt her begin to kiss him back. He let her pull back because he found that he couldn't bring himself to. "Rebekah my beautiful sister." He could tell she wanted him to do more than just kiss her and touch her over her clothes. "You sure?" He waited for her to answer him. She nodded her head. He knew that she trusted him.

"If you want me to stop at any time just tell me to please sistah." He could never bring himself to hurt her. If there came a point that she wanted him to stop all she had to do was say so. Carefully he moved down so that he could put his hands underneath her dress. He took one of his hands and moved up towards her breasts. Gently he began to massage one of them. He could hear her lightly moan at his touch. He found her skin so very soft to his touch. He stopped and started to run his hand down her stomach then her waist. He could feel her heat even through her panties. He began to rub her gently and slowly as she moaned. He could feel his own arousal slowly growing between his own legs.

"Bekah..." He found himself nearly whispering her name. He gently moved her panties as he took his finger and began to rub her gently between her folds. He heard her gasp at first and then call him by name. "Do you want me to stop?" He waited as he asked her. She shook her head. He continued pleasuring his sister before he stopped and took his hand out from underneath her garments. He was pulled on top of her their lips coming together as they kissed. Even as siblings they shared such an intimate moment. They were laying together as he held her in his arms. They stayed like that neither one of them wanting to move as if the moment would be broken if one of them did. Rebekah was the only one who understood Nik. Eventually he helped her up but promised her they would return to his secret hiding place very soon.

Niklaus was brought back to the present as his cell phone rang. He answered the call. "Hello, this is Niklaus Mikaelson. Yes. I will be there as fast as I possibly can." His heart going a mile a minute as he listened before hanging up and in a flash was upstairs packing his bag before vamp speeding down the stairs and out to his car. Tears streaming down his face. In a rush he left a note for Elijah saying he had an emergency to take care of and would be back as soon as possible. In a blur he was at his car and placed his bag inside before getting into the driver's seat and starting up the car. He pulled out of the driveway and began to drive. Nik's mind going a mile a minute. "Andrew I am coming for you." He needed to concentrate on the road.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had been out taking care of some business as well as checking up on Hayley. As he was returning to the compound the noble original could only hope that he would find his brother Niklaus in a better mood. He prayed that he had his brother back. The Niklaus that he grew up, knew and loved. Getting out did him some good. He wished that he could persuade his brother to do the same. Upon arriving at home Elijah happened to notice his brother's car was gone from where it had been parked. "Odd..." He said to himself.

Thinking maybe that Niklaus had gone out for something or to get away he proceeded to walk up to the gate finding it left unlock. Whenever anyone left they would always lock the gate. It was a rule. He pushed open the gate and walked in then closed the gate locking it. Walking up to the front door he found that too was left unlocked. Why would his brother leave both the front door and the gate unlocked? Elijah could only come to the conclusion that his brother was in a hurry. Shaking his head he opened the front door walking inside then closing the door behind him locking it.

The house was indeed quiet. Elijah walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator and grabbing a blood bag out of it before closing the door. Tearing open the blood bag he began to drink and his eyes fell onto a paper that had his name scribbled at the top. He noticed that the writing was his brother Niklaus'. He realized that his brother was in a hurry. He wonders what kind of emergency had his brother in such a rush. There was no mention of where he was going or what type of an emergency. He started to panic. What if it had something to do with his sister Rebekah or worse yet his niece Hope.

Finishing the blood bag he disposed of the empty blood bag into the trash bin. The noble original needed to make sure so taking out his cell phone he began to call his sister. He let out a sigh of relief upon hearing her voice. "Rebekah...please tell me nothing has happened to either you or Hope." Elijah held his breath while he waited for her answer trying his hardest not to pace back and forth. He was reassured that they were both fine. He knew she would ask him why he thought they possibly weren't. He was just checking up on them both.

However Elijah knew that she would mention Niklaus. He couldn't lie to her. "Niklaus our brother had to go take care of something. He should be back in a day or two." He didn't want to alarm her. "Rest assured dearest sister that all is well. Just take care of Hope. I will keep you posted as soon as I hear from Niklaus." He didn't want her coming to New Orleans and bringing Hope. "Promise me you will remain where you are safe and sound Rebekah." It was bad enough that their brother had run off to God knows where. If he came home and found his sister and his baby daughter back in New Orleans all hell would break loose.

For the first time since finding out that their brother had left Elijah began to relax a little bit upon hearing their sister promise him that she would stay put with Hope. He didn't have to remind her of the consequences. Unfortunately as much as Elijah wanted to remain on the line and talk to Rebekah he knew for her safety as well as Hope's that he needed to hang up. "I need to go now Rebekah. I love you sister always and forever. Give Hope a hug and kiss from her uncle for me." He waited as she said her goodbye and told him that she would making the noble original chuckle. Sadly he ended the phone call. He would take care of things until Niklaus returned since he was now in charge.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah was on the floor playing with Hope when her cell phone started to ring. She stood up bending down picking up her niece and putting her into her playpen that was in the room. Rushing over to her phone taking it into her hands noticing that the call was from her dear brother Elijah. He wouldn't just call for nothing. She didn't want to panic. Could something have happened to her brother or to Hayley? "Elijah...Is everything all right?" She tried not to sound worried. She listened as her dear brother talked to her. At least hearing his voice was a little bit comforting. "Nik left. But doesn't he usually do that at times?"

She couldn't help but wonder what would make him leave so suddenly. Usually when he would go away he would always mention it before he would leave and not have completely disappeared. "Well do you think that I should come home with Hope dear brother?" If she was needed for her brother she would be there in a heartbeat. Little did she know how bad off Nik was or had been. She had been kept from knowing too much firsthand for her own good. If Nik needed his sister she would be there for him. She didn't want to just show up out of the blue. She knew that Nik would be angry with her and do something he would ultimately regret. Plus she didn't want to let him down either.

She listened as he told her to stay where she is with Hope. There is no need for them to come to New Orleans at least not yet. Rebekah has her dear brother promise her to keep her posted as soon as he knows or hears anything. He tells her that he needs to go as much as he would like to keep chatting with her. She says goodbye to him and ends the phone call. She sets her phone down and walks back over to the playpen where Hope is sitting up playing with some toys. "Sorry about that love." She says as she bends down and picks up her niece holding her. "It's bath time." She carries Hope to the her bathroom and turns on the water making sure it isn't too hot before starting to fill the tub a little bit with water while she gently lays Hope down and begins to undress her smiling down at her niece.

As she gives Hope a bath Rebekah can't help but think. She just hopes that Elijah is right and Nik is ok. She didn't want to frown but her smile faded. Nik wouldn't go running off unless it was life or death. Hayley was ok and so was Elijah. What would make him leave so suddenly like that? He used to tell her everything. He would come to her out of her brothers. She knew better than try to call him. For now all she can do is wait until Elijah contacts her again.

Once Hope is washed and clean and splashes in the water playing with her bath toys Rebekah gently picks her up and wraps her special bath towel around her. She carries her into her nursery where she gently lays her down before drying her off putting on a clean dry diaper and her tiny onsie pajamas. She can see that Hope is getting sleepy. "I think it's time that this princess goes to sleep. But first a bedtime story." She gently picks her niece up in her arms and goes to fix her a bottle before sitting down in the rocking chair. As Hope drinks from her bottle Rebekah begins to tell her niece another story. Hope's eyes slowly close as Rebekah's soft voice fills the room and she smiles softly down at her niece.

Rebekah rocks her for a little while longer before she takes the bottle from a sleeping Hope. She places the bottle on the table that is next to the rocking chair and stands up carrying her niece over to her crib. She gently lays her down onto her back before bending down and kissing her cheek careful not to wake her. "Sweet dreams my love. Your Auntie Bekah loves you very much always and forever." She walks over and turns on the baby monitor before quietly walking out of the bedroom shutting her door behind her. She walks into her bedroom turning on the monitor that is in her room before settling down on her bed and turning on the television. She places her cell phone onto the night stand next to her bed glancing at it every now and then just hoping to receive some news about Nik.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 7 A Gift

Nik's POV

Niklaus Mikaelson kept on driving through the night. His mind on one thing and only one thing that of his 5 year old son Andrew. He knew that since Andrew was his flesh and blood that he was probably all right. He was after all his son. Still the unknown was what was trying to eat away at the original hybrid. He always felt guilty when it would come time to leave and head home to New Orleans after his visits with Andrew. As much as it tore him apart he couldn't sacrifice his son's safety for if anything were to happen to Andrew he knew that he would never be able to live with himself. It always seemed that anyone who ever managed to get close to Nik would always end up hurt or even worse. Being a father was something that he took seriously. He didn't want to be like his own step father Mikael. He never raised his voice. He never showed his anger towards his son. For Nik it was like a fresh start. He never thought that he would have the chance. Unlike when he was with anyone else it was his son who Nik would show his vunerable side. He could forget who he truly was and for a brief while it almost made him feel human like.

Through all the sibling arguments, the name calling, the yelling, the betrayals, the backstabbing, the daggering, the killing one thing would always remain and that was the love he held for his little sister Rebekah. He wanted to make up for his behavior even though she would always say that he could never be forgiven in her eyes. He knew that she didn't mean the venimous things that spewed out of her mouth at him. It hurt him that she would act this way locking herself in her room to avoid him. Even when they would be in the same room he found her ignoring him shutting him out by silence.

So one day the original hybrid came up with an idea to win Rebekah over. He knew that she was miserable being immortal. He heard it a million times over. "Rebekah don't be foolish. You know vampires can't procreate." However he wasn't getting anywhere as his sister rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest glaring at him from across the room. He would watch as tears filled his sister's eyes and trickle down her face. It was this that tugged at his heart strings. He was not the uncaring monster that their parents made him out to be. He would reach out trying to comfort her the best he could usually to no avail. However he hated to see his own sister so upset like this. He wanted to see her smile and be happy.

Nik had known a witch by the name of Miranda for years. He had kept their friendship a secret. Whenever he needed something or a witch's help he would often turn to her. Of course there was always a price to pay. Witches usually didn't help vampires but Niklaus was an exception to the rule. If his little sister wanted to be able to have a family well he would give her the one thing she wanted most in this world. However the original hybrid would put a condition upon such a wish. Yes it was wrong but he knew that Rebekah would have a choice to make. He had struggled with the idea many a sleepless night. This wasn't like him at all. He had been her first kiss, her first in bed. Siblings weren't supposed to engage in that sort of behavior with one another but they were drawn to one another. They always had been.

A smirk came across his face. "Sistah, would you care to take a walk with me?" He knew that she would realize that he was up to something. He usually was most of the time. He could tell that she was hesitant about going with him for a walk. He could read her from just her body language alone. "I'm not going to hurt you Rebekah. You can trust me." He watched her as she finally agreed. They walked together through the city streets until they came upon what looked like an abandoned storefront. Nik watched as his sister froze almost as if she was backing up to turn and run. "It's ok sistah." The original hybrid watched as his sister raised her eyebrow at him. Usually his surprises always came with conditions. "If you'd like I will walk in first." This way he would show her that there is no immediate danger. He would never put his own sibling in danger if he could help it. She didn't argue with him and so he opened the door pushing it open before walking in with Rebekah following him.

From the outside of the building it appeared as if the location was empty. However this was hardly the case. Miranda had set up shop here. It took a moment before Nik's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He smiled as Miranda appeared from behind a beaded curtain. He approached her politely taking her hand as he kissed the back of it more like something that his noble brother Elijah would have done. He turns to introduce his sister. "Rebekah I would like you to meet someone. Miranda this is my sister Rebekah." Nik stands next to his sister watching her as she hesitantly talks with Miranda.

Nik watches Miranda as she hands him and his sister a cup of what appears tea to drink. He can tell Rebekah is a little apprehensive at first but the original hybrid immediately placing his cup to his lips and taking a drink showing her that she has nothing to worry about. In order for this spell to work he has to play along as well as Miranda. In order for Rebekah not to be suspicious of anything Miranda even drinks the tea. Once everyone has finished their tea and they hand her their empty cups. Since he knew that Rebekah would question if any sort of chanting or a spell was done while in her presence Miranda had prepared a special gift for Rebekah to wear. She had put a spell upon the bracelet. As long as Rebekah kept the bracelet on the spell will remain. Also the tea had a spell put on it as well in order for it to work on both Nik and Rebekah. The original hybrid watched his sister's reaction as Miranda presented her with the bracelet. He felt his sister kiss his cheek and say thank you to her brother. She loved the bracelet and Nik couldn't help but smile down at his sister. It was apparent that she was happy.

His thoughts returning to the present as he finally reached his destination. Pulling into the hospital parking lot he found an empty spot and parked the car. Nik hesitated almost frozen as thoughts of the day when he found out that he was going to have a son came flooding back. He had made sure that no one had found out that he had been sleeping with his sister Rebekah. Yes he knew it was wrong and so did she. Even though she was his sister he found her attractive. It was as if she completed him. When he was with her all of his demons had disappeared. It was as if he was capable of love. He was able to love someone even if it was only temporary. She was the only person he had ever let in. His sister was the only person who ever truly saw who he really is. He could be tender. He could be gentle. Only Rebekh had the privilege of seeing her brother this way.

It was normal for his sister to sleep but as of late he noticed that she was sleeping half the day. He began to worry when he would find her drinking more than her normal share of blood bags. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at his little sister with concern. "Rebekah are you feeling ok?" He prayed that she hadn't turned off her humanity. It appeared she wasn't acting as if her emotions were switched off. However this wasn't like her. He waited as she finished drinking a blood bag throwing it into the trash before she answered him. Nik noticed that she didn't look ok. He knew vampires can't get sick and before he could even open his mouth to say anything else she vamp speeded out of the room and upstairs to her bathroom where she ended up sick throwing up into the toilet. The original hybrid immediately sped after his sister. Usually he wouldn't enter her bathroom however he could hear her in there. He found her sitting on the floor next to the toilet. He held her hair back for her as she ended up vomiting again. He waited until she was finished before flushing the toilet for her.

He glanced at her wrist and noticed she was wearing her bracelet like she always did since the day Miranda had given it to her. Without wanting to worry her or make her panic the thought had crossed his mind. Could she be pregnant? Could the spell have actually worked? There was only one way to find out. He got up momentarily and grabbed a washcloth. Turning on the faucet he ran the wash cloth underneath the cold water ringing it out before walking back to where his sister sat and he joined her on the bathroom floor as he placed the wash cloth first upon her forehead then around her neck alternating between the two.

The original hybrid felt his sister's forehead but she didn't feel warm. It was then as he sat with his sister that he heard it. The sound was faint at first. Something only one who is immortal could pick up. A tiny heart beat coming from his sister. A smirk grew on Nik's mouth. "Rebekah sistah. I think I know why you are experiencing all these symptoms." He didn't want to freak her out any but there was only one way to know for sure. He tucked a stay piece of her blonde hair behind her ear as she looked up at him curious. "May I?" He asked her wanting her permission before putting his hand upon his sister's stomach. He waited as she nodded her head knowing he could never do anything to really harm her.

He could feel his sister's eyes upon him as she tried to steady his hand as he placed it upon his sister's stomach. "Shhh Bekah." He wanted to make sure she stayed silent for a few seconds. Then it happened. He felt a slight ever so tiny flutter of movement coming from inside his sister. "You are pregnant Rebekah." He watched her as she shook her head reminding him that it was impossible for vampires to procreate. He wouldn't trick his sister. "I'm not lying. Here…" He gently took her hand and placed it upon her own stomach. He watched his little sister as she felt what seemed to be some sort of movement coming from inside of her. He could see that she was shocked at this sudden discovery. He took his hand and began to dry her tears that seemed to flow down her face. He could see that she was thinking. He was the only one that she had slept with. They had made a vow to one another.

He knew that she would question how this was possible. Nik couldn't tell her the truth for fear that she would run. She would call him names. She would get angry and being pregnant would not be good for their unborn baby that was growing inside of her. "Don't worry Rebekah. Everything will be ok. I will make sure of it." Nik knew that they would have to keep this pregnancy a secret even from Elijah. He would have to enlist the help of Miranda to erase any and all memory of him knowing that Rebekah was pregnant with Nik's child. He stood up and gently bent down picking up his sister in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. He carefully laid her down onto her bed and covered her with her blankets. "Sistah you can't tell anyone about this. It has to be our little secret. No one can find out." Nik trusted her. He knew that she never told anyone about them sleeping together. It wasn't normal for even step siblings to do what they were doing let alone creating a new life. He breathed a sigh of relief as she promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone. He kissed her forehead time even though he wanted to kiss her lips now was not the time. "Sleep now Rebekah. You will feel better when you wake up." He saw her close her eyes as slumber started to take over. He gently got up from her bed. As he walked towards her door he turned back noticing she had a smile on her face. She was happy. He walked out of her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him before walking into the hallway and down the stairs.

Returning to the present the original hybrid wiped his tears that had fallen while he was reminiscing about the past. It was time to go and be reunited with his little boy.

Rebekah's POV

It had been raining for most of the day. Rebekah went through her normal daily routine with her niece. However it seemed as if Hope had picked up on her aunt's uneasiness. Rebekah tried not to keep glancing at her phone every so often. Not hearing anything at all from either brother made her feel uneasy. "Shh…there love." She sweetly tried to calm her niece down as she picked her up and comforting her in her arms. She carried her over to the window to look out at the storm clouds and the rain that was falling.

Her brother used to do the same thing and he hated to be kept in the house when it would rain. "Your daddy would love the rain just like you sweetheart." Rebekah smiled softly down at her niece as she looked up at her aunt with her big blue green eyes just like Nik's. Hope made gurgling noises as if she knew that her aunt was talking about her daddy. "Let me tell you a story." Rebekah began to tell Hope how when her and Nik were little and it would be raining Nik would drag his little sister outside. She wanted to do everything that her big brother did. However when she was outside she loved to jump into puddles and getting muddy. Nik would always try to stop her but she was stubborn. They would sneak into the barn and she loved petting the horses.

It was here in this location where Nik would teach his little sister how to fight. He had made a promise to her. She wanted to learn how to defend herself if she needed to and she trusted Nik out of all her brothers to be able to show her. She loved being alone with him. It was their own secret. When they would finish they'd head back to the house. One day their mother Esther had just cleaned the floors when they had entered. Rebekah had accidently tracked mud inside. Nik had pointed it out to her. She wanted to take the blame for her actions even though he didn't want her to. Thankfully their mother was never harsh with them unlike Mikael.

Rebekah finished her story and decided to make a video of Hope for her brother and Hayley. She would have to hold onto it for now but it would be a way that they could see their newborn daughter at various milestones that she would reach. Rebekah hoped that she would hear something anything from her brothers. However all she could do is wait. At least it wasn't as if she was all alone. She had Hope to protect. She couldn't help but wonder what Nik was doing at this very moment. Little did she know that things were changing.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to apologize for taking so long for this chapter. It wasn't my intent to take this long to write but unfortunately things were out of my control at the time. Thank you for your patience.

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 8 Reunited

Nik's POV

Niklaus hated hospitals. He would avoid them at all costs. They were full of sick people, people who weren't going to make it, but mainly the smell of blood. Nik had more restraint when it came to the smell and sight of blood. He had to not give in when it wasn't appropriate. A hosptial would not be a place for the original hybrid to suddenly start a bloody massacre. Unfortunately hospitals remind him of what his family is...immortals. Hospitals are full of mortals. Centuries upon centuries he and his family lived on. It wasn't as if he was afraid of death. Death would be the easy way out. He knew that his parents especially his mother did what she had to do in order to protect her children not to have to lose anyone else after the loss of his youngest brother Henrik. For him the transition was easy and he had to learn how to live with the fact that he would be the greatest creature ever feared who roamed the earth.

He paused upon reaching the information desk where a young female was behind it. Not wanting to give away that he is Andrew's father for fear that his son wouldn't be safe if the information were to be leaked Nik decided that it would be appropriate to compel her. The original hybrid glanced at her name tag as it had her name on it. He waited for her to make eye contact with him. "Amanda, love. I am in need of some assitance. I need to know what room Andrew Christopher Mikaelson is in." He waited as she took a moment glancing at the monitor of the computer that was on the desk. She looked back into his eyes before answering him. "Room number 414 of the pediatric unit. That is the fourth floor sir." Nik smiled upon receiving the information from Amanda regarding his son's room number. Now to compel her to forget who he is and why he's there. "You will forget that you spoke to me love. I was never here. My son was never admitted to this hospital." Nik waited as she repeated out loud to him what he had just told her.

Satisfied Nik turned to walk towards the elevator. He stopped at the closed doors and reached out his hand his finger pushing the "up" button on the wall. He wishes that he could compel the elevator to somehow manage to go faster reaching the lobby floor. When it came to his son he tried to exhibit patience but he was having a difficult time at the moment. He ran his fingers through his hair and tapped his foot impatiently while watching the numbers on the screen countdown from the floor that the elevator had previously been on. Finally the elevator reaches the lobby floor and makes a loud ding as the doors slowly open. The original hybrid steps inside and hits the button for the fourth floor as the elevator doors close. The elevator slowly begins to move upward.

As he waits to reach the fourth floor Nik recalls the day that his son Andrew was born. He had allowed his sister Rebekah to decorate a nursery. However he knew that when the time came for their baby's birth that he would have to have her memories erased as well as their brother Elijah's. The original hybrid decided to have a cloaking spell put on the room. The only person who would ever know that it is there and can enter it as he wished was Niklaus. He had Miranda erase their dear noble brother Elijah's memories before sending him away on business. Usually Nik didn't trust witches however Miranda had proven her loyalty. The original hybrid had made it clear that if she were ever to double cross him that she would end up paying.

He had rushed to his sister's side as soon as she went into labor. He didn't like seeing her in any type of pain but their baby was going to be born. He picked her up into his arms as she struggled with the contractions and carried her to her bedroom gently placing her down upon her bed. He reassured her that he wouldn't leave her side. "Rebekah it's ok sistah. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." He kissed her forehead trying to sooth her. "Remember to breath." The original hybrid could only imagine what it was like. He had called Miranda and she had appeared in a flash. She asked him how long the contractions had started and how long they are. She then had Nik go and gather some items at her request. He left in a flash and appeared in the blink of an eye placing the items down next to Miranda.

He reappeared at his sister's side taking her hand in his. He tucked a piece of her stray blonde hair behind her ear as he wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "Sistah love I'm here." He knew that Rebekah needed him at this very moment. As much as having her give birth to their son in a hospital would be the optimal thing to do Nik needed to be discreet as possible. He was thankful for being immortal as his sister would grip his hand and squeeze it but it could never be broken. He was told her contractions were coming closer together. "Squeeze my hand Rebekah." He felt so helpless watching his sister in pain and trying to concentrate on breathing as she was going through another contraction. He seemed to get her to focus. "You're doing a great job sistah."

All he could do was hold her hand and wipe the sweat from her forehead. Rebekah was doing all the work. Rebekah's contractions seemed to be coming closer and closer together. Miranda informed her that she would need to begin to push. Nik held onto her hand. "Rebekah love, you need to push. Take a deep breath and push. You can keep squeezing my hand but you need to do as Miranda says." He felt her start to squeeze his hand and he watched her take a deep breath before pushing. "That's it sistah." Miranda had her rest for a moment and catch her breath before pushing again. Nik watched as his sister took another deep breath squeezing his hand as she pushed again. "Ok one more big push Rebekah." It was as if Nik was in a dreamlike state. He felt his sister grab his hand and watched her as she pushed with all her might. Before he knew it the original hybrid heard the tiny cry of a baby as Miranda had carefully helped bring their newborn baby into this world. "Congratulations to you both it's a beautiful baby boy."

Miranda took a moment to clean him up wrapping him in a baby blanket before handing him to Nik to hold. He looked down at his newborn baby boy and tears filled his eyes but a smile appeared on his face. "Hello there. I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world my little love." Instead of all the hateful words his father used to call him or the beatings he would receive. All of that didn't matter at this moment. He vowed to love and protect his son in only the best way he knew how. They would both have to learn…father and son. His son's tiny blue eyes looked up at his daddy who was holding him as he smiled. Even though he was just minutes old it seemed as if their baby understood what his dad was telling him. Nik was brought out of his blissful moment with his newborn son when he heard his sister ask to hold him.

At first he wasn't planning on letting her since he would be the one to deliver him to his new home. However he couldn't deny his sister the pleasure of holding him either. "Here you go Rebekah love." The original hybrid carefully placed their newborn baby boy into her arms for her to hold. Even if it was just for a moment it wasn't in him to be so mean and cruel especially after everything she had gone through. He watched his sister holding the newborn. She was a natural. However he couldn't risk their newborn son's life if he remained with the both of them. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his sister's voice. He wasn't even thinking of naming their son however it appeared as if his sister already took that honor. "Rebekah that is one strong name for our son. I like it." A permanent smirk appeared upon his lips. He was very pleased. Miranda cleaned up everything. Nik took Andrew back into his arms. "Sistah get some sleep. I will just put Andrew into his crib in the nursery. You need your rest." He watched as she fought to stay awake. Miranda had cleaned everything up to make it appear as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. Nik kissed his sister's forehead before turning with Andrew in his arms and headed for the doorway. He stood and watched as Miranda erased Rebekah's memory. She would never remember being pregnant or giving birth to a baby boy. Satisfied Nik left the room with Andrew to go and deliver their son to his new guardians and home. Miranda stood up and walked out of the room as well shutting the door behind her.

The ding of the elevator reaching the fourth floor brought Nik out of his thoughts about the day Andrew was born and back to the present. He waited as the elevator doors slowly opened and he stepped out of the elevator and began to walk down the hallway. He didn't need to peer into the hospital rooms. He glanced at the number to make sure he was walking in the right direction but his paternal instinct seemed to take over. He couldn't vamp speed even though every fiber in his body wanted him to. He needed to remain as human like as possible without giving away that is isn't human. He double checks as he reaches his son's hospital room. The door to his room was closed and Nik found his hand to be shaking as he placed it upon the doorknob before slowly turning it and pushing the door open before stepping inside.

The television was turned on to some cartoons and his son was sitting up in bed drawing. A sketch book was in his lap. "Andrew my son, daddy is here." The original hybrid rushed over to his son's bedside and carefully pulled his son into his arms hugging him. Nik pulled back to look at him. It appeared as if he was ok. Thankfully physically he was however he had been through a traumatic experience. "I am so glad that you are fine my son." Nik glanced at the sketch pad that had been set aside as he had hugged his son. "Wow this is good." He studied the drawing. His son appeared to have a fine eye for detail. He knew that he shouldn't push Andrew if he didn't want to talk about what happened. He hoped that eventually he would and be able to forget about it and move on. Kids seemed resilient like that. They could bounce back from even the most traumatic events in their lives at a young age. He was informed that the cartoon on the television was one of his son's favorites and they watched for a while together. "I shall be back shortly Andrew. I need to go talk to the doctor and nurses." He kissed his son on the forehead. "Don't worry I will be back as fast as I possibly can. You don't have to worry your dad is here now and I won't let anything happen to you."

The original hybrid stepped out into the hallway and over to the nurse's station. "I was wondering if the doctor who is treating Andrew in room 414 was available to talk." Nik waited as the nurse quickly answered her before picking up the phone to page the doctor. When she was finished he thanked her. He would have to compel everyone before bringing his son home. It was only to make sure that he was protected and safe. He couldn't risk anything bad happening to his son. A brief while later the doctor appeared before leading Nik over to a private area to discuss Andrew. He knew what had happened. It was tragic. "Doctor is Andrew able to be discharged today? I'd like to take him home." Nik listened as the doctor explained to him that it appeared Andrew was fine physically but they wanted to keep him overnight for observation. As much as he didn't like it Nik realized that the doctor was probably right. When it came to his son he wanted to take no precautions. The doctor told him that his son was lucky. If all looked good in the morning then he would be discharged. Nik smiled and thanked the doctor.

He walked back to his son's room before sitting next to the bed. He had fallen asleep with the sketchbook in his lap and the television on. Ever so quietly he reached for the television remote before shutting it off and removing the sketchbook putting it on the tray that was next to the bed on the small table. His son looked so peaceful. He needed his rest. If Andrew were to have any nightmare's Nik would be right there. Apparently it seemed that what had happened wasn't affecting him however he could be putting on a brave face for his dad. Nik took out his cell phone and turned it off. He noticed that his dear noble brother had been trying to reach him. However he was not able to answer him. He knew that Elijah was capable of running things while he was away.

Andrew's POV

Andrew had been taken to the hospital where he was in a room all by himself. Even though he was 5 years old he tried to be brave and strong. His dad would have wanted him to be. He wasn't scared. He picked up the television remote. The nurse told him that he could watch whatever he wanted to. He hit the power button waiting for the television to turn on before he started to flip through the channels and came across some cartoons. He turns up the volume before setting the remote down and picking up his sketch book and crayons. His dad had made sure that he had art and drawing supplies. He found drawing to be calming and relaxing. It was one of the things that he took after his dad. He liked how his daddy would be proud of his drawings. Andrew had given him some of his recent drawings to have. He figured that all dad's had drawings that their children made.

He was alone in the hospital. Andrew just wanted his dad. He wondered if his dad was notified of what had happened. It all seemed so surreal to him. He had wanted to help his guardians Julie and Robert even though they weren't his parents they had taken care of him ever since he could remember. However both of them were now dead and Andrew was still alive. He recalls sitting in the back seat in his safety seat buckled in. They had gone out to movie and then to get some dinner of course Andrew asking if they could get ice cream on their way home. Julie and Robert never realized that they would never make it back home. A car appeared out of no where hitting their car and making it veer off the road and flip several times coming to a stop at the bottom of a ravine. Someone had run them off the road.

Andrew had been tossed around while buckled in as the car flipped and was tossed over the side of the road. However he seemed fine just a little dazed at first. He remembers calling out to his guardians. "Julie…Robert…" Silence was the answer he received. Since the car's headlights were on it could be spotted from above. He was able to unbuckle his seat belt from his safety seat and he tried to open the car door. He saw that the roof was sunken in being that the car had come to a stop. There was hardly any roof. Somehow he managed to get the door open enough for him to slip out. He walked over to where Julie should have been in the front passenger seat only to find it empty. He went around to the driver's side where Robert was behind the wheel. He was slumped over the wheel and Andrew didn't know what to do. The whole front windshield was broken and part of it removed. There were tree branches that broke through the front windshield.

He didn't know what to do but he wanted to see if he couldn't find Julie. He didn't want to cry but he was worried. Robert wouldn't wake up and Julie was missing. He began to look around the car. It was dark but he could see a little bit because of being a hybrid. He stopped a few feet from the front of the car when he saw her body laying lifeless on the ground. He looked up and could hear a helicopter as it was flying closer to the wreckage. He could then hear sirens in the distance and they seemed to be getting louder as they were getting closer. It wasn't long before the rescuers repelled down to where Andrew was as well as the helicopter hovering above. It was too steep to get them out other than by helicopter. "I'm ok." He seemed to be a little disoriented and in shock. They asked him his name. "It's Andrew. Please help us." They told him that they would. The rescuers already checked the car where Robert was slumped over the steering wheel unconscious and they had spotted Julie laying a few feet from the car. She was obviously ejected out the front windshield.

They checked Andrew's vitals before the helicopter lowered down a basket so they could hoist him up and transport him to the hospital. Andrew was helped into the basket and safely secured. "Hold on tight ok Andrew?" He nodded his head. He held on as tight as he possibly could while they began to hoist him slowly into the air and into the helicopter. Once safely inside the helicopter his vitals were checked again as he talked to the man while the helicopter flew him to the hospital. The helicopter landed and Andrew was wheeled out of the helicopter and into the hospital. He tried not to think of Julie and Robert. He kept asking for them but wasn't given an answer if they were going to be fine or not. He knew that they didn't survive. He couldn't help but wonder if his dad would be taking him home with him to New Orleans once he was released from the hospital. He didn't want to be given a new set of guardians. He just wanted to be with his dad.

He was concentrating on his drawing and hadn't noticed that his dad had walked into his hospital room. Once his dad put his arms around him and pulled him in to hug him he wrapped his small arms around his dad and hugged him back. "Daddy I'm ok. I'm brave. I wished that I could have helped Julie and Robert but I couldn't." He saw the relief upon his dad's face. His dad told him he knows how much he wanted to help them. He told Andrew that he is a lot alike himself. Andrew saw that his dad glanced up at the television set that had a Tom and Jerry classic cartoon on. They watched for a little while. "This is one of my favorite cartoons. I like the cat trying to get the mouse but never does." He couldn't help but let out a little laugh. He noticed his dad smile and chuckle. His dad had taken the sketch book that Andrew had been working on. "Thank you daddy. I want to be just like you when I grow up." He loved when his dad praised him. He knew that his dad needed to go talk to the doctor and nurses. "Ok daddy." He smiled up at his dad as he kissed him on his forehead before walking out into the hallway and to the nurse's station.

Andrew took his sketch book and continued his drawing while watching Tom and Jerry on the television but he started to yawn. He was sleepy. His eyes started to close and he fell asleep. He tried to fight staying awake but he was just too sleepy. He wanted to wait for his dad to return.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had been taking care of business while his brother was away. He filled his time in paperwork as well as reading and writing in his journal. At least being alone he didn't have to fear that he'd be interrupted while writing in his journal. No one knew that he kept one. If his brother ever found out he'd do nothing but torment him. He had spent some time checking on Hayley. He would always care about her even though she was the mother of Niklaus' child. They share something that Elijah could never have. He knew that his brother seemed jealous that he would spend time with Hayley. She had been living under the same roof while being pregnant with Hope. There was no way to avoid her. It wasn't like him. He was still concerned about her. She was still struggling but the pictures of her daughter seemed to help her. He told her that he would let her know if he received anymore.

He had returned back to the compound. He knew that his brother wouldn't answer him but he would at least try. It wasn't as if Niklaus could do anything to him. Picking up his cell phone he dialed his brother's phone number. It rang and rang eventually reaching his brother's voice mail. Seeing that he would probably not even listen to the message he left one anyway. It couldn't hurt. After leaving him a voice mail message Elijah texts his brother. He waits for a message back. However he begins to wonder if he turned off his cell phone. Maybe he didn't want to be interrupted. There were various times where Elijah never heard from his brother about his whereabouts. This wasn't the first time. He knew that his brother could handle whatever came his way.

He noticed that he had no messages from his sister Rebekah. He knew that if she needed to contact him that she would. Elijah hoped they were both safe. He had been talking to her a little too often as of late. He needed to make sure her and Hope were both safe since it seemed as if their brother Niklaus was too busy with other things than to make sure his sister and his infant daughter were safe. Elijah had taken that task upon himself. Rebekah trusts Elijah over Nik as it is. She was the one who would call or send him texts not Nik. He is the one holding things together at the moment.

Rebekah's POV

It had been awhile and Rebekah tried not to constantly check her phone to see if there were any messages or voice mails. There was nothing. She didn't want to worry especially about her brother Nik but she couldn't help it. She knew if her dear brother heard anything that he would let her know. She trusted him and reached out to contact him. It pained her that Nik didn't feel the same way. He never once tried to send her a message not once. She didn't want to think about it. If she did she would start to cry. She needed to be strong and not break down. Tears filled her eyes. He was her brother yet the way he shows how he loves and cares about his sister doesn't make sense to her.

She wipes away the tears that threaten to fall. Hope brings her out of her self pity and she smiles softly down at her niece who has her foot in her mouth making giggling and gurgling noises. "Well aren't you just cute love." Rebekah says as she grabs her phone managing to snap a picture of her niece. "Your Uncle Elijah, mommy and daddy will love this picture sweetheart." Hope looks up at her aunt and smiles her dimples showing just like her daddy has.

Suddenly Rebekah has an idea. She takes one of her niece's favorite toys and places it just out of arm's reach. She picks up her phone and gets ready to video. She waits as Hope takes her foot out of her mouth and rolls over onto her stomach before getting on her hands and knees. She's getting ready to crawl for the toy. Rebekah hits the record button. "Come on love. You can do it. Show everyone how you can crawl." It takes Hope a few moments but then she starts to crawl towards her toy giggling and making baby noises. "There you go sweetheart." Rebekah is beaming while watching her niece.

She stops recording on her phone and puts her phone down before smiling softly down at her niece and joining her on the floor to play with her. "You know that your daddy and mommy love you so very much Hope." Rebekah says softly. "How about your favorite aunt tells you another story?" It's as if Hope understands. Rebekah loves telling her stories. She begins but this one isn't one that Hope has heard before. It's new and Rebekah hadn't told it to her niece before until now.


	9. Chapter 9

First I would like to apologize for this chapter taking longer than usual for me to write and post. I appreciate all your reviews and comments. Please keep them coming because I know if I am doing a good job or what areas to improve upon.

Chapter 9 Going Home

Nik's POV

Nik stayed by Andrew's bedside through out the entire night. The original hybrid watched over his son as he slept. The only time he ever left his hospital room was to go feed that way he wouldn't need to until they returned back to New Orleans. Nik found himself falling asleep for a little while but mainly stayed awake just in case there would be any danger. He would make sure no one harmed his son. It would destroy him if anything happened to his son. He did not have the heart to place him with new guardians. As much as it wasn't safe for Andrew back in New Orleans and suspicious as to how he could be Nik's son he knew deep down that this was the right decision. As far as his siblings were concerned Nik had no idea what he would say or do. He knew that they deserved to know that Andrew was his son. As far as who his mother was well that he wasn't sure if the truth would be the best thing or to let the truth come out.

Morning arrives and Nik watches as his son slowly stirs in his sleep before blinking his eyes rubbing them as he slowly awakens. He smiles down at his son. "Good morning my son. I hope you slept well. I have news for you. You will be released today and I will be taking you back to your proper home in New Orleans." Nik watched as his son smiled up at him upon hearing the news. "Yes you will finally be with me and you will meet the rest of your family as well." Nik knew that this was the right thing to do. Never once had Andrew asked about his mother. When he first started to talk his first word was "daddy". He had grown relieved when his son hadn't even brought up his mother. Maybe he realized that she hadn't been in the picture. However Nik knew there would come a time where he would ask. After all he had both of their eyes blue of course. His mother's smile but Nik's dimples. He had blonde hair but it was dark blonde more like Nik's than Rebekah's.

He watched his son nod his head as he answered his dad back. A nurse the same one who Niklaus had talked to the evening beforehand when she had told him that he would be able to speak with Andrew's doctor entered the room carrying a tray of food. It was breakfast. "Here you go Andrew." She smiled cheerfully as she placed his breakfast tray down for him before turning to his father. "When will my son be discharged to go home today?" The original hybrid asked not sure how long they would have to wait. "The doctor will be making the rounds and by noontime Andrew should be discharged to go home." She checked Andrew's vitals as Nik watched. She had a tender touch and never once did he notice that his son was ever afraid. When she was finished she walked out of the room.

Nik placed the tray of food on his son's bed so that he wouldn't have to reach far. He gave a chuckle as he saw the face his son made at the sight of the food that was deemed edible. "Well we will have to get you something on the way home. Try to eat some of it though." He took the television remote and turned on the television finding some cartoons for his son to watch. Maybe getting his mind off of what was placed in front of him would make him eat a little bit of it. He could never force him to eat anything he didn't want to or like. He would have to learn what his favorite foods are. Nik had no idea what his son liked or disliked. He had never been one to spend time in the kitchen cooking. His older brother Elijah had very well mastered culinerary skills. He watched Andrew take a few bites of some eggs. However his son managed to eat most of the toast. Nik guessed that it was semi edible. Andrew took a bite of fruit but left the majority of it. Nik opened his milk box for him and placed a straw inside it.

Nik took the tray of food from the bed and placed it onto the table in the room. To pass the time they watched cartoons and Andrew drew in his sketchbook. The morning slowly turning way to noon. They were interrupted as the doctor entered the room. He was the same doctor that Nik had talked to the previous evening regarding his son. Nik watched as the doctor glanced at Andrew's chart that he held in his hands. Nik realized that he would have to destroy that chart and any remains that Andrew was his son as well as compel the doctor. Nik could not afford to have any piece of information that connected Nik to Andrew. He needed to protect his son at all costs. "Can Andrew go home doctor?" Nik could only watch as the doctor checked Andrew one final time. "Yes it looks like your son is ready to be discharged. He is perfectly fine. I shall leave these here for him to change into and a nurse will bring his discharge papers for you to sign as well as a wheelchair. Hospital policy."

Nik knew that he needed to abide by hospital rules. The original hybrid made eye contact with the doctor and then waited a moment as his puplis dilated and he spoke. "You will forget that you treated a patient by the name of Andrew Christopher Mikaelson. You have no knowledge about him or where he lives as well as his father. You will also let me take his chart." He knew that his son was probably watching and would ask what Nik was doing. He would have to explain things to him. Right now he was just concerned to cover their tracks. The doctor repeated what Nik had said. "I will forget that I treated a patient by the name of Andrew Christopher Mikaelson. I have no idea where he lives or his father or who he is. Here take his chart." The doctor placed Andrew's chart into Nik's hands before he turned and walked out of the hospital room.

Nik took Andrew's chart and placed it inside of the sketch book so no one would find it before he could destroy it properly at least it was in his hands now. He picked up the clothes that were left for his son to wear. He had his son's room ready and things prepared back in New Orleans. He had no idea if his son needed any help getting dressed. "Do you need any help getting changed?" Nik asked his son watching as he shook his head. The original hybrid's blue eyes looked down at his son. He had no idea since he hadn't been in his son's daily life until now. "I can help you tie your shoes if you like." A smile appeared on his face. He waited as his son changed into the clothes that his dad handed to him. Nik missed a lot of firsts however he would be there for the remaining ones. Nik had his son sit on the hospital bed and he bend down putting helping him with his socks first then his shoes. "I can teach you how to tie your shoes if you'd like when we go home to New Orleans. There are a lot of things I would like to teach you. There you are all ready now to go home with me." Nik couldn't help but to put his arms around his son and pull him close hugging him gently.

A moment later the same nurse enters the hospital room pushing an empty wheelchair and carrying Andrew's discharge papers. Nik takes the papers he is handed glancing over them before signing them and then he puts them with his son's things. "I think someone is ready to leave this place." Nik lets out a chuckle along with his son who smiles and lets out a little laugh. Nik hears his own laughter in his son. "Ready to go Andrew?" Nik watches as his son gets into the wheelchair. He picks up Andrew's things along with his chart that is hidden in his sketchbook. "Let's get the bloody hell out of here." He walks alongside the nurse who is pushing his son as they head for the hallway past the nurse's station and to the elevator where Nik pushes the down button as they wait for the elevator. The elevator dings and they step inside before Nik pushes the button for the lobby. The elevator doors close and the elevator begins its descent to the lobby. When the doors open Nik lets the nurse and his son exit the elevator before he walks alongside of them both to the lobby doors of the hospital.

Finally taking steps to the outside world it seemed like days that Nik and Andrew were together in his son's hospital room. "Thank you love but I can take it from here." Nik was anxious to put his son into his car and drive away. However the nurse needed to follow protocol. "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson but hospital rules forbid me to allow you to wheel your son to your vehicle. You need to pull your vehicle up here and I will stay with Andrew." There was no way that Nik would leave his son with anyone at the moment or in the future other than his siblings. The original hybrid's blue eyes made contact with the nurse's brown ones. He waited as her pupils dilated before he spoke. "You will wheel Andrew over to my car." He waited as she repeated what he said all the while a smirk was on his lips. He knew that his son was watching and would more than likely ask what he was doing. He would have to explain to him and teach him when the time was right. He walked with the nurse who was pushing his son over to his car that was parked in the lot.

He unlocked the passenger car door and opened it. He waited as his son stood up out of the wheelchair and climbed into the car sitting down before the original hybrid helped buckle him in. He placed his sketchbook and things on the seat next to him before shutting the car door. He turned to thank the nurse before he would compel her. Nik waited as her eyes dilated and then he spoke. "You will forget that you ever met myself or helped my son Andrew. We were never here. You won't remember us." He waits as she repeats what he told her as she nods her head and then turns pushing the wheelchair back to the hospital. Nik turns and walks over to the driver's side of his car. He unlocks his door and opens it getting behind the wheel before closing his door and buckling his own seat belt. He places the key into the ignition and turns it starting the car. "Ready to go home son?" He says as he glances at Andrew through the rearview mirror as he begins to back the car out from the parking space and driving to the exit of the parking lot and onto the open road.

Nik knows that the drive ahead of them is long. He checks every once and awhile to make sure that they aren't being followed. Thankfully no danger is present at least at the moment. He starts to talk to his son while noticing him glancing out the passenger side window at the scenery that passes by. This is all new to him being a parent. He wanted to make sure that his son wouldn't be in need of anything or be treated the way he was treated by his so called father Mikael. Mikael didn't deserve to be called father. Nik had vowed if he ever had children one day that they would grow up to be loved and cared for. Being a father was the one thing that made Nik feel that he could actually love something and have that something love him in return without fear of being punished or hurt.

Nik drove for a little while longer before finding a restaurant. He wanted to make sure that his son would have some food and it would give him a break from all the driving. However he did want to get back home as fast as he possibly could. It wasn't safe being on the open road. Once they finished eating they headed back onto the road and inched closer to their final destination New Orleans. Every once and awhile he would glance at his son in the back seat. Andrew had fallen asleep as Nik drove on. He knew that they would arrive back home at their final destination in the middle of the night. He purposely planned it that way just to make sure that Andrew would be safe upon arrival. They finally reached the state line welcome sign as Nik glanced at his sleeping son in the backseat before looking back onto the road. It was very late and he could only hope that Elijah wasn't still awake and waiting for him.

Even though it had only been days since he had been gone it felt like months. Here he was bringing his son home for the first time since placing him with his guardians five long years ago. Nik made sure they weren't being followed or watched as he punched in the code for the front gate waiting for it to open as the car sat idling for a few minutes. Thankfully Andrew was still asleep. Nik drove the car up the driveway as the gate closed behind them. Nik pulled his car next to his brother Elijah's and parked. He glanced up at the house and didn't notice any lights on downstairs. He secretly hoped that meant Elijah was already in his room and hopefully asleep. The last thing he needed at this hour was his brother's interrogation. Tomorrow or later on would come all too soon when he would met his nephew for the first time.

Nik turned off the car taking out the key out of the ignition. He unlocked his door and unbuckled his seat belt before stepping out of his car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door while his son still was asleep. He reached over unbuckling him. He picked up Andrew's sketchbook along with a couple other items before picking up his son into his arms careful not to wake him up. Seeing how he had his hands full he had to shut the car door with his hip. He began to walk towards the front door with his son still asleep in his arms. He reached the front door and for a moment he shifted his son so he could unlock the door before pushing it open and walking into his house with his son. He shut the door behind him making sure to lock it. He smiles down at his sleeping son as he begins to ascend the staircase leading to the second floor.

He stops at the start of the hallway before carefully and quietly walking down the hallway stopping only when he comes to a closed bedroom door. The original hybrid places a hand on the doorknob before turning it and then pushing open his son's bedroom door. He flips on the light before walking into the bedroom and places his things on a table next to his bed before gently placing his son down upon his bed. He carefully removes his son's shoes before covering him up with his blanket. As much as Nik would love to change him into his pajamas he doesn't want to take the chance of waking him up. He gently kissed him on the forehead. Nik whispered to his sleeping son. "Goodnight my son. Sweet dreams. I will be here when you awake in the morning. I love you son always and forever." Getting up from the bed where he was sitting Nik walked over to the doorway turning off the light before walking into the hallway and quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked to his bedroom where he ends up falling asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

Andrew's POV

Andrew had fought to stay awake but began to yawn. He was fighting staying awake. Slumber slowly taking over as he started to rub his eyes before closing them and falling asleep. He had wanted to stay up longer since his own daddy was there by his bedside. He slept throughout the night knowing that his dad was keeping watch over him. He began to stir before blinking his eyes and rubbing them. Andrew yawned and stretched as he glanced over at his dad who had apparently had stayed by his bedside the entire night. "Good morning daddy." Andrew nodded his head. "I did." Before he could ask if he was going to be placed with new people to take care of him he had heard his dad mention that he would be going home to New Orleans with his daddy. He smiled up at his dad. He had hoped that one day his dad would tell him that he wanted Andrew to live with him. This was the best news that Andrew had heard in his short lifetime.

Andrew had never asked about his mother. For as long as he could remember it was just his dad. His daddy never mentioned his mother. As much as he was greatful that his dad was there staying with him while he was in the hospital he couldn't help but long to know who his mommy is or what she looked like. He knew that other boys and girls had both of their parents. For all he knew maybe his mommy had died and gone up to heaven. He wasn't sure if he should bring up the subject with his dad. He didn't want to get him angry or upset. It had always been his dad and him. Andrew smiled at his dad upon hearing he would be meeting more family. Like a typical little boy he started to ask questions. "How many aunts and uncles do I have? Do I have any cousins, a grandpa and a grandma?" Andrew had no idea how much he sounded like his mother with twenty questions.

Andrew watched as a nurse entered his hospital room carrying a tray of food which was his breakfast. He awoke feeling hungry. He remained quiet while his dad spoke with the nurse. After she was finished talking with his dad she came over to Andrew and checked his vitals. He remained quiet and calm. He wasn't scared. Not even from the first moment that he had been wheeled into the hospital. He knew that she was there to make sure he was well enough to go home. Once she left his dad brought the tray of food over so that he wouldn't have to reach far. Andrew couldn't help but make a face at what was on the tray in front of him. He loved hearing his dad laugh. He nodded his head. "Ok daddy I will try to."

His dad had turned on the television to some cartoons. Andrew would glance up at the television screen before turning his attention to the tray of food in front of him. He slowly picked up the fork and stabbed some of the eggs before taking a bite chewing it and swallowing. He took one more small bite of the eggs and then put his fork down. There was no way he would eat anymore of the yucky gross eggs. He decided maybe he would try some toast next. He picked up a piece and took a small bite before chewing and swallowing. It was decent. Not the best but at least it would have to do for now. He ate the toast before picking up his fork once again and putting some fruit onto the fork before bringing it to his mouth. He chewed the fruit and swallowed before putting the fork down. There was no way he would touch anymore of the fruit. He waited until his dad opened the small box of milk and placed a straw in it for him to drink. Andrew drank out of the straw and inhaled the milk. He was finished with his so called breakfast. His dad took the tray away. Andrew was glad he didn't have to look at or taste anymore of that disgusting food.

Andrew watched cartoons with his dad. He reached for his sketchbook and crayons. He spent the rest of the morning with his dad as he would draw in his sketchbook and they watched cartoons together. It seemed like the morning turned way to noontime. It meant that he would be getting to go home. His doctor enters the room. Andrew gets excited because he knows that he will be able to leave the hospital and go with his dad. Before Andrew can ask if he can go home his dad does. He remains quiet and lets the doctor examine him one final time before giving them both the good news. "Yay, thank you doctor." Andrew was taught manners at an early age. Andrew watched as his dad and the doctor talked. He was curious as to what his dad was doing. However he knew that it was rude to interrupt or ask. He would have to ask his dad when they were back at home. Did he have the same ability as his dad to do the same thing to people? Even though he was five years old Andrew was smart. He was smarter than kids his own age. He knew that much and that he was different. However he never mentioned that to anyone. Maybe his dad knows that he is different.

Once the doctor left the room his dad picked up the clothes and handed them to him to change. He took the clothes from his dad. Andrew shook his head. "No thank you daddy. I can change my clothes all by myself." Andrew smiled as his dad told him that he could help him tie his shoes. Tying shoes was one thing that Andrew hadn't mastered yet. He was able to get dressed without any help. He tried to be independent doing things all by himself. "I would like that daddy." He changed out of his hospital gown and into the clothes. When he was finished Andrew sat on the edge of the hospital bed while his dad bent down putting on his socks at first before his shoes and then tying them for him. He smiled at his dad as he heard that his dad wanted to teach him things. "I would like that daddy." He put his small arms around his dad hugging him back.

A nurse enters his room pushing a wheelchair and carrying his discharge papers. Andrew watches as she hands his dad the papers to look over and sign. He was trying to sit patiently upon his bed swinging his legs back and forth. He smiles allowing his dimples to show before letting out a little laugh. "I'm ready to go home." He gets into the wheelchair while his dad gathers his things before he is pushed out of his hospital room. He rode in the wheelchair to the elevator and down to the lobby floor before being pushed outside. He watches as his dad does that same thing he did with the doctor to the nurse. He realizes that his dad can make others do whatever it is that he wants them to do. He can only wish that he can do the same thing since he wants to be just like his dad. It would mean that he could be able to be a little bit safer in some ways.

He is pushed over to his dad's car and waits as his dad unlocks the car and opens the back passenger door for him to climb into. Finally free of the hospital room and the wheelchair. Andrew gets comfortable before his dad straps him in. He reaches over and places his son's things on the empty seat before shutting the car door. Andrew waits as he talks to the nurse one last time not knowing that what his dad is doing is called compulsion. He watches as the nurse walks away pushing the now empty wheelchair back towards the hospital. His dad walks around to the front of the car opening the door and getting inside. He notices his dad putting on his seat belt. He nods his head and smiles at his dad. "Yes I am daddy. Let's go home please." Andrew swings his legs back and forth as his dad begins to back up the car and pulls out of the parking lot away from the hospital.

As his dad drove them along Andrew would glance out the car window at the scenery as it quickly passed by. He would talk to his dad every now and then carrying on a simple conversation. Just as Andrew was about to ask his dad if they could stop to get some food since he was now hungry his dad had found a place to stop and pulled off the road. Andrew loved to be with his dad and hoped that when they arrived back home that he would spend time with him. It was all he ever wanted since he could remember his dad. Andrew was so hungry that he ate everything that his dad allowed him to order.

After they had finished they went back on the road. Andrew had a feeling that it wasn't safe until they were back home. He didn't want to ask his dad but it was just a feeling he had. He wasn't told much about the accident but knew from the way his guardians were that he shouldn't have made it out alive. However he did. Apparently he wasn't like everyone else. He was special. He hoped that maybe his dad would explain this to him if he was indeed like his dad. After awhile Andrew became tired and started to yawn. He blinked fighting sleep but it was late and dark outside. He really couldn't tell where they were by looking out the passenger window of the car. Soon he fell asleep.

He slept the rest of the way home. He didn't even wake up not knowing they had arrived home and his dad had carried him into the house and upstairs to his bedroom tucking him into bed. He was finally home with his dad and safe.

Elijah's POV

Since Elijah was left in charge it wasn't something that he wasn't used to. It seems lately that he has had more than his fair share of having to take the reins since it appeared that his brother was otherwise preoccupied given the circumstances. Since the entire compound was now empty and extremely too quiet for his liking the noble original decided to take a trip to the bayou to check on Hayley. She had been staying there ever since having to deal with the loss of her daughter being given to Rebekah and trying to get a hold on being a new hybrid. Elijah knew that it was next to impossible for her to be around the compound for the simple fact of memories and feelings. Her way of coping was to put as much distance between her and everything as possible.

Elijah knew deep down what it was like to try to run away and escape from things. He had done that in his own sort of way which is why it has been hard for him to express his feelings or even admit them. He was definitely not like his siblings. Unlike Nik who wouldn't even try to show even an ounce of love or caring towards anyone until his daughter had been born. It was brief but there was a change in him that Elijah had seen. It was brief but it was there. All the damage that their father had done to his brother had all but disappeared in that brief instance. His dear sweet sister Rebekah who would put her heart on the line and always have it break. She loved too easily but at least she was able to love even if the end result ended at the hands of Nik at times rather than her own.

He only put himself out there a couple of times and in the end it had cost him his heart. He doesn't fall easily but yet with Hayley there is something there. At first it could have been because she was carrying his brother's child but then something happened. He never expected it and the more time he spent with Hayley the more that his feelings grew. He isn't one to put his feelings out there in the open. It takes a lot for him to open up for fear of heartbreak. He was no better than his siblings. For so long he ran, ran away from himself most of all. He would always spend his time trying to fix everything for everyone not concentrating on himself. He couldn't see this. He didn't want to see what was right in front of his face. It wasn't until they had thought Hayley was dead after she gave birth when her throat had been slit and she lay there still not breathing not moving. It was then that Elijah realized he couldn't live without her. He was the only one who tried to put the pieces back together after Hope was placed with his sister Rebekah.

He had been happy to see Hayley. He didn't mention that Nik had disappeared since he didn't think that was necessary at the moment. He could see that she was still struggling but at least when he was there it was as if she could manage. He spent as much time as he could with her before he had to leave and head back to the compound. He wanted to return before nightfall. He arrived safely back at the compound to find no one there. He still hadn't heard from his brother. He wouldn't worry just yet. If Nik was in trouble he was sure to hear word. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. He missed his siblings. Even if they wouldn't speak at least he knew his brother was there. His sister would be up in her room a lot of the time. At least they were at home and together.

It grew late and Elijah started to get tired so he decided to retire to his room. He settled in with a book trying to concentrate on reading. He slowly was beginning to get sleepy. As he started to close his eyes he thought that he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He was too comfortable and almost asleep to get out of bed. He turned his head checking the time on the clock that was on the nightstand next to his bed. He heard the car recognizing that it was Nik's. The noble original began to smile. His brother was home. He would speak with him in the morning unless Nik came barging into his room. However Nik usually wasn't like that. If it was urgent he would soon find out. Elijah had turned out his light and closed his eyes as he slowly started to fall asleep.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had fed Hope before giving her a bath. Hope squealed and smiled as she splashed in the water in the tub playing with her toys babbling and making baby noises. She wasn't quite there yet as far as talking or saying her first words but she was trying. She had her father's strong will and her mother's determination. Rebekah saw it more and more. "Come on love you can do it. Say *dada*, *mama*." She smiled softly down at her niece as she looked up at her Auntie Bekah watching her before babbling as if she could say the words easily. Bath time was over and Rebekah gently and carefully picked Hope up and wrapped her in her bath towel drying her off and changing her getting her ready for bed.

Rebekah carried her downstairs to fix her a bottle before going back upstairs and sitting down in the rocking chair that was in Hope's nursery. "Here you go love." She began to feed her the bottle but Hope wanted to hold it by herself. Rebekah rocked her niece as she drank her bottle. Rebekah talked soft and low as she began a bedtime story. She waited until Hope had finished the bottle before gently burping her and then rocking her once again in her arms as she spoke. When Hope was asleep in her arms Rebekah gently stood up and walked over to her crib before placing her inside as she still slept. "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams. Your Auntie Bekah loves you very much always and forever." She whispers as she kisses her niece gently on her forehead before turning and switching on the baby monitor. Quietly walking out of the room but not before switching off the light and shutting the bedroom door. Rebekah walked into her bedroom and turned on the monitor in her room so she could keep tabs on her niece. Even though Hope's nursery was right next door to Rebekah's room she wanted to keep tabs on her at all times for safety reasons. It would take seconds if that for Rebekah to reach her niece's room if need be. She decided to get ready for bed. The house was quiet.

She had come across this particular house when her brother Nik had ordered her to leave New Orleans. He was giving her freedom. He had wanted to do the unthinkable but something inside of him had decided that the best form of punishment for his sister's betrayal was to give her the thing she longed for the most. She was shocked at first but then she knew deep down that her brother wasn't doing it to punish her but that he did deep down love her. At first she would drive around different towns never wanting to settle down just anywhere. At the beginning she had been homesick. She missed her brothers. She had never really had a life for herself until then.

It was then that she decided to finally make herself happy. After all it was what her siblings wanted for her. She hadn't planned to settle down here but she had stopped in town and decided to check out the houses. One in particular that had been up for sale had her smiling and made her realize that it was what she had wanted when she would talk to her brother Nik. He would always laugh at her saying she was foolish to want to be normal. The house was two story with a white picket fence around the front and one in the back as well. The backyard had trees and she bought a swing set for Hope as well as a space for a garden that she had always wanted. The inside she decorated in modern theming making it her own. Of course she fell in love with the master bedroom. It wasn't anything fancy like she had grown accustomed to but it was homey.

She happened to glance at her phone that was on the nightstand table next to her bed. No texts, no voicemails, nothing no word at all from anyone. She sighed and had hoped by now she would have heard something from either Elijah or Nik. She laid in bed and tried to watch some television making sure the volume was low enough not to wake up Hope. She ended up falling asleep with the television on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Surprises

Nik's POV

Nik thought he was dreaming. He could feel someone pulling gently upon his sleeve of his shirt. It was then that he heard the voice of his son calling to him to wake up. He blinked his eyes before opening them to find his son standing next to his bedside pulling on his shirt sleeve. He wondered how his son knew that this was his bedroom. He was glad that Andrew hadn't gone exploring on his own. He sat up and smiled down at his son. "Good morning my son." He leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "Why don't we go downstairs to the kitchen and get you something to eat?" He had heard his son say that he was hungry. He pulled the blanket back and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up. He smiles down at his son before taking his hand in his. "Come on let's go and have some breakfast."

Nik began to walk with his son into the doorway before stopping and closing his bedroom door behind him. They walk down the hallway and to the staircase. The original hybrid goes down the stairs ever so slowly since his son is by his side. They take each step one at a time. Finally they reach the bottom floor. He watches Andrew out of the corner of his eye taking the first floor in at least the parts that he can visually see from the bottom of the staircase. He saw Andrew as they turned to go into the kitchen notice the paintings that hung on the wall. There was one of his older brother Elijah and one of Rebekah and one of himself. He had painted them all. He was waiting almost holding in his breath for his son to ask him who the lady in the painting is.

They walk into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast my son?" Nik smiled down at Andrew. Nik watched as he was silent as he was deep in thought. He gave a chuckle when his son asked for pancakes with bacon and eggs. "I think that I can manage that or at least try to." Nik began getting out pans and bowls before going over to the pantry and opening it in search of the pancake mix. It takes him a little while to find it but he picks up the box and shuts the pantry door. He glances at the back of the box for ingredients needed before setting the box down upon the counter and walking over to the refrigerator opening it and taking out eggs, milk, butter, syrup, bacon and a couple other ingredients before shutting the door. He places the ingredients upon the counter and takes a measuring cup to measure the pancake mix into a bowl along with the correct number of eggs, milk and whatever else it calls for. Once all the ingredients are in the bowl he picks up a whisk and starts to mix everything together.

His notices his son watching him from a chair he is sitting upon. He takes a pan placing it onto the stove before adding slices of bacon into the pan and turning on the burner. He then cracks a couple eggs into a bowl and whisks them to make scrambled eggs for his son. The eggs will be the last thing since they only take a couple minutes to cook. He checks on the bacon before turning the slices over. He then takes another pan and places it onto another burner on the stove and starts to pour some of the pancake batter into the pan making circles. The bacon is finished and he turns off that burner and removes the pan placing the slices of bacon onto a plate. After a few minutes he flips the pancakes over so the other side can cook while he takes a clean pan and puts it onto the stove and adds the beaten eggs into it and turns on the burner. The pancakes are finished and he turns off the burner placing the pancakes onto the plate along with the bacon and then goes back to scrambling the eggs. Finally turning off the burner and removing the pan placing the cooked eggs onto the plate with the bacon and pancakes.

Nik carries the plate over to where his son is sitting in a chair and places it down in front of him. He grabs a fork, knife, napkin and brings it over to Andrew and places it next to the plate. He goes and picks up the bottle of syrup and places it onto the table. "Would you care for a glass of milk?" He waits as Andrew nods his head. Nik opens a cupboard grabbing a small glass and picks up the milk carton opening it before pouring some into the glass and then places the carton back down on the counter. He takes the glass of milk over to his son setting it down for him. "Here you go." He likes the fact that his son has manners and is polite. "You are welcome." The original hybrid can't stop smiling now that he has his son here with him.

He watches as his son starts to eat. Nik gives a chuckle as his son starts to inhale the food that has been placed in front of him at the table. Nik is taken by surprise as his son asks about the woman in the painting. He asks if she is his mother. He notices a sad look in Andrew's blue eyes and on his face. Nik wants to tell him the truth but at the moment he just can't. He doesn't want to lie to Andrew however for now he finds that he must. When the time is right he will tell his son. "No son. The woman in the painting is my sister your Aunt Rebekah. Right now she is taking care of your little sister Hope. However she will be joining us soon. You will be meeting her." Nik blinked back tears that were threatening to surface. He looked down at his son who now had just finished his breakfast and put his napkin neatly onto the empty plate. The next thing that Nik heard from his own little boy was so touching that he could feel his own hybrid heart beating inside of his chest. He wanted to spend time with her since he has no mommy. "I'm sure she would like that very much Andrew." He knew that his son needed a mother figure in his life. Rebekah was kind, caring and loving and he did feel guilty for keeping this secret for so long. He only hoped that when it would eventually surface that Rebekah could forgive him for what he had done.

Just then Nik heard his brother Elijah walk into the kitchen. He turned and looked at the expression on his brother's face. Before his brother could say a word Nik thought it would be best to say something to break the obvious silence and shock. "Elijah brothah, I would like you to meet my son Andrew. Andrew this is your Uncle Elijah my older brothah" Nik could see that Elijah was stunned to say the least. He knew that his older brother would recognize the little boy from the paintings he had done. "I know that you've seen him in the paintings that I have done." Nik watched as his brother walked over to his son and bent down to talk to Andrew. He wanted to explain things a little more without giving away that Rebekah is Andrew's mother but not in front of his son. His son has been through enough lately.

Once Nik felt that his son had taken to his Uncle Elijah the original hybrid decided that he needed to speak with his brother alone to explain things a little bit more. "Andrew how would you like to go back upstairs and get dressed then you can play with some of your toys in your room? I need to speak with your Uncle Elijah for a little while." Nik watched his son nod his head before kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you my son." Nik watched his son run off before hearing him climbing the stairs before reaching his bedroom slamming the door closed.

Now that Nik and Elijah are both alone in the kitchen he feels as if he can explain just a little bit more about why he suddenly has a son. Nik turns towards his brother who still has a look of shock upon his face. "I had to send Andrew away to protect him. It was too dangerous for him here. It still is which is why only family can know about him. We have to make sure he is protected. " He tried to answer Elijah's questions as much as he possibly could without dwelling on the subject of who his son's mother really is. Nik could dance around a subject. He was good at it. He didn't want to argue with his brother nor raise his voice to yell. The last thing he wanted was for his son to hear him and be scared. "I need to call our sistah and tell her that she can now bring Hope back home. I want everyone under the same roof." He turned to walk into the other room as he heard his brother say he would go and check on Andrew.

Nik walked into the empty sitting room and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he came to his sister's name. Taking a deep breath he hit the call button and put his phone to his ear waiting to hear her voice as it rang. After a couple rings he heard a click as his sister answered her phone and he spoke before she could have the chance. "Rebekah, I am fine. I'm back home now." He let out a chuckle forgetting she could hear him on the other end of the phone as a smile appeared across his face. He listened as his little sister giving him a lecture about how rude it was not to keep her informed of his disappearance. "I am sorry sistah." He could hear the relief in her voice as she calmed down. "Look the reason why I'm calling besides to let you know that I am fine is that you and Hope can come home now." He waited as there was silence at first on the other end of the line. Knowing his sister she was in shock. "Rebekah…" He called her name into the phone to get her to answer him. Then he had to hold the phone away from his ear as he heard his little sister let out a happy scream. "Ok I know you are happy but listen. I will explain more when you both arrive. Promise me that you won't rush back. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you for hurrying. Always and forever sistah." He heard her answer back before she hung up the phone excitedly.

He ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket. The original hybrid wasn't sure how he would explain things to his sister when she arrived with Hope. He isn't sure that he will make it known at first who Andrew's mother is. It would just be too damaging. It's going to be a big enough shock for her to be back home and to have to give up Hope after she has been in his sister's care for so long. However with Andrew he can only hope that she takes to him and in spending some time with Andrew will fill that role of a mother figure before he decides if he should come clean with the actual truth. Nik hears Elijah with his son Andrew so he decides to go upstairs to give them the good news.

Andrew's POV

Andrew had slept through the night. He woke up hungry. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes as he looked around his new bedroom. He spotted some toys that were left out. As much as he wanted to play with them at the moment his stomach growling made him want to get some breakfast first. He would be able to come back up to his room and play later. He swung his feet over the side of his bed and removed the blanket before climbing out of bed. He needed to use the bathroom first. He noticed that he had a private bathroom. He walked to the bathroom making sure not to make noise to wake anyone up in case they were still asleep. He turned on his bathroom light and walked over to the toilet. Once he was finished he flushed the toilet and then walked over to the sink. Using his tiptoes to reach the faucet he turned it on before washing his hands. When finished he turned off the bathroom light and walked to his bedroom door that was closed. He placed his small tiny hand upon the doorknob and turned the handle. He pushed the door open and stepped out into the massive long hallway. Andrew wasn't sure if he should go down the hallway to the stairs and down to the kitchen all by himself. The house appeared to be huge and he was just a little boy. He didn't want to get lost but more than that he didn't want to get his dad upset and angry at him.

He looked to his left and noticed that his door was almost at the end of the hallway. There was one big double door located to his left hand side. Maybe it was his dad's room. He didn't want his dad to get upset and angry with him if he was sleeping and he woke him up but he was hungry and didn't know what to do. With a shaky hand he placed it on the doorknob. He ever so slowly began to turn the handle and pushing the door open. He tiptoed into the bedroom and walked over to the side of the bed watching his dad sleeping. He paused a moment before deciding to tug gently on his shirt sleeve. "Wake up daddy. I'm hungry. Daddy wake up." He waited as Nik tried to pull his arm away before he did it again. This time his dad moved and eventually woke up opening his eyes to find him standing on the side of his dad's bed. Andrew smiled up at his dad as he was kissed on his forehead.

His tiny hand grabbing a hold of his dad's big hand and together they walked into the hallway and down the stairs. He walked down the stairs with holding onto his dad's hand taking them one at a time until they reached the bottom. They turned to head into the kitchen when Andrew had noticed out of the corner of his eye three paintings upon the wall. He stopped and looked at them . One was of his dad. The one in the middle was of a lady who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wondered if she was his mommy but was afraid to ask at the moment. The last one was what he could only assume was his uncle.

He followed his dad into the kitchen. He was thinking of what he wanted for breakfast after his dad had asked him. "May I please have pancakes with bacon and eggs daddy?" Andrew always tried to be as polite as possible and use manners. He walked over to a chair and sat down watching his dad begin to look for the pancake mix then taking out pans and bowls. He watched as Nik took out items from the fridge. This was the first time he was with his dad in their home with his dad in the kitchen making him breakfast. Andrew sits swinging his legs as he sits in the chair while waiting for breakfast. The smells coming from the stove make his stomach rumble. After awhile Nik places a plate in front of Andrew before setting down some utensils and a napkin. He nods his head when he is asked if he would like some milk. "Yes please daddy." He waits as his dad pours him a glass of milk setting it down at the table for him. "Thank you daddy."

Andrew had been so hungry that he began to eat his breakfast almost inhaling his food that his dad had cooked for him. It tasted good as he chewed and swallowed. He made sure he didn't talk with his mouth full of food as he ate. In between bites he started to ask his dad questions about the woman in the painting. "Is she my mommy? Why don't I have a mommy?" Andrew looks up at his dad as he starts to get sad. He listens to his dad as he explains that the woman in the painting is his Aunt Rebekah. "I have a little sister." He can't wait until his Aunt and his little sister arrive. He finishes his breakfast and puts his napkin onto his empty plate as he pushes it away. He notices that his dad looks sad. "Daddy even though she is my aunt and not my mommy since I have no mommy can she spend time with me? I want to spend time with my Aunt Rebekah."

It was then that Andrew looked up and noticed a man in a suit and tie walking into the kitchen. It was the same man from the other painting. Andrew watched as Nik introduced the man as his Uncle Elijah. He waited as his uncle walked over to him bending down to his level so he could talk. "Hi I'm Andrew and I am 5 years old. It's nice to meet you." His uncle had extended his hand and Andrew took his tiny hand shaking his uncle's hand. He tried not to stare at his uncle and smiled at him. He knew that he looked like his daddy. His uncle dressed differently than his dad. "I draw just like my daddy." Andrew was proud of his artistic abilities and would always want to share his drawings with others. This made his uncle chuckle. His uncle was impressed. He listened as his uncle spoke to him. He was happy when his uncle told him that he would love to see his drawings. It made Andrew happy that he had an uncle.

He had noticed that his dad was watching them. Just as he was about to ask if he could go get some of his drawings his dad asked him nicely to please go upstairs and get dressed then he could play with his toys. He knew that his dad and his uncle were going to talk like grown ups. Andrew nodded his head. "Yes daddy." Andrew turned to his uncle as he stood up. "Goodbye I will see you later Uncle Elijah." Andrew smiled up at his dad as he kissed him on his forehead. He then turned and walked quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom to go get dressed and play.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had awoken the next morning. He reached over picking up the book that he had been reading as he fell asleep closing it and placing it onto his nightstand next to his bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. He remembered hearing his brother Nik arriving home late last night. He had been drifting off to sleep at that point. He wanted to go and check in on his brother but first things first. He hurriedly took a shower and dressed in one of his suits complete with dress shoes and a tie. After he was ready and looked at his reflection in the mirror he walked out of his room and started to walk down the staircase. A smile was on the noble original's face. His brother was home. He wondered to himself what or where Nik had been but all that mattered was his brother was finally back.

He had heard noises coming from the kitchen and he could smell the aroma that was coming from the kitchen. Elijah turned and headed for the kitchen but came to an abrupt stop dead in his tracks at the sight that was before him. His brother was home and it appeared he had been cooking. However his attention was turned towards a little boy who was sitting in a chair at the table. The little boy had blonde hair and blue eyes just like the one in the paintings that Nik had done. Before Elijah could say a word his brother had decided to introduce him.

He could feel the little boy's eyes upon him. Not wanting to scare him as he approached he bent down to his level. Elijah couldn't help but smile at the sight of this little boy. His brother said his name was Andrew. He listened as Andrew said hello to him. "It is nice to meet you Andrew. I am your Uncle Elijah. I am your father's older brother." He extended his hand out for Andrew to shake. He wasn't sure a hug would be the best thing since he was just meeting his nephew for the very first time. Elijah shook his tiny hand as he placed it into his big one. He let out a soft chuckle. He loved hearing that his nephew was artistic. He definitely takes after Niklaus. Elijah didn't want to stare but it was almost as if his nephew resembled his brother but there was something someone else. However he couldn't put his finger on it at that moment. "I would love to see your drawings Andrew. I bet they are good enough to put in an art show." Elijah noticed that Andrew had a smile on his face. "I look forward to seeing your drawings sometime."

It seemed as if they had hit it off. Elijah was enjoying talking to his nephew and listening to his nephew talk to him. He needed to talk to his brother alone. He stood up as his brother asked Andrew to go upstairs to get dressed and play with his toys. He watched his nephew being polite to his father. "Good bye Andrew. I will look forward to later." He was touched as Niklaus kissed Andrew on the forehead before he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Elijah could get used to having his nephew around.

Elijah still had a look of shock upon his face. He had questions that he wanted to ask his brother lots of questions. "Niklaus I don't recall you ever having a son. When did this happen?" He was still trying to piece together why he couldn't remember. He out of everyone would have recalled Nik having a son. Unless he made sure that it had remained a secret. "You know that I will do everything in my power brother to make sure that Andrew is protected and safe." He wanted to ask who Andrew's mother is. However he felt that this wasn't the time or place to do so. If Niklaus wanted to tell him he would. Obviously he would be finding out more at a later time. Right now he was just amazed at how well his brother had taken to being a parent.

He realized that their sister Rebekah could now bring Hope back to New Orleans since Hope wasn't the oldest child. Elijah would do whatever he could to protect both his nephew and his niece. He didn't have to ask about Rebekah and Hope when his brother had informed him that they would be coming home. He had missed his little sister immensely as well as Hope. "I shall leave you to make that phone call brother. I shall go and check on my nephew." The noble original turned and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Andrew's bedroom.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had just sat Hope down on a blanket in the middle of the family room to play. She had joined her niece on the floor when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was her brother Nik. She nearly screamed but held back knowing that she might scare her niece making her cry. She didn't hesitate picking it up and answering her phone. "Bloody hell Nik." She was interrupted by her brother who began to speak cutting her off. She automatically rolled her eyes forgetting she was on the phone. "You do know how bloody rude it was not informing your sister or even your brother of your whereabouts. I was sick with worry. I know you are a hybrid Nik but you can't go disappearing on us. If I didn't have to take care of Hope and protect her I would have gone out there to look for you.

She heard him laugh on the other end of the phone as if it was funny that he was receiving a lecture from his little sister. If she wasn't on the phone and actually in New Orleans she would be doing more than just lecture him at this very moment. She glanced down and smiled softly as she noticed that Hope was staring up at her. She began to relax a little bit when her brother apologized. "It's ok Nik but never ever do that again." What she heard next left her in complete and utter shock. Her brother was telling her to bring Hope and to come back home. This couldn't be happening. Was it for real? She became silent for a moment trying to hold the phone and not drop it. She finally realized that she wasn't dreaming and let out a happy scream looking down at Hope who started to giggle and smiled up at her aunt clapping her hands as if she knew why Rebekah screamed and was so happy.

She began to calm down. She listened to what her brother instructed her to do. "Ok I will make sure we don't rush back brother. Always and forever brother. We shall see you, Elijah and Hayley as soon as we possibly can." She ended the phone call. She stood up and bent down to carefully pick up her niece holding her in her arms. "Well love it looks like you and your Auntie Bekah will be taking a trip to New Orleans. It's time to reunite you with your mommy and daddy." She smiled softly down at her niece before kissing her on her forehead. Rebekah was happy to be going back.

She carried Hope upstairs and into her nursery where she placed her down to play while packing some of her things as well as a diaper bag. When she was finished she picked her up and carried the bags downstairs before coming back upstairs. She carried Hope into her aunt's bedroom placing her onto the floor while she packed a bag for herself. Most of the stuff would remain. Rebekah thought it would be a good idea in case they ever needed a safe place or if Rebekah ever wanted to come back one day. Once she was finished she carefully picked up Hope and carried her and her bag downstairs. She retrieved the stroller and placed Hope inside strapping her in. She took the diaper bag placing it underneath the back side of the stroller and grabbed both bags before picking up her purse and her car keys.

Standing at the front door she took one last look around the room as if to memorize every single detail. "Here we go love." She opened the front door and began to push Hope outside carrying the bags as she turned to close the front door locking it before walking down the pathway to her parked car. She wheeled Hope to the back and opened the trunk placing the bags inside and closing the trunk. She wheeled Hope around to the right side behind the front passenger side and opened the door. She unbuckled her niece from the stroller and picked her up carefully gently placing her into her car seat strapping her inside before placing her diaper bag and her purse on the seat next to her. She collapsed the stroller and shut the car door before placing the stroller behind the driver's side.

Rebekah then opened the driver's side door and climbed in. She sat down shut her door and buckled her seat belt. She started the car and put the car in drive. As they backed out of the driveway of the place they had called home for so many months Rebekah glanced at her niece who was sitting in her car seat. "Here we go love." She took one last look at their home before driving off down the street and to the highway.


	11. Chapter 11

First off I would like to say a big thank you to everyone for being so patient with me between chapters. I know that it has taken me awhile to post each chapter. Also I appreciate all the reviews and am blown away in all honesty. I am happy to see that I have followers and my story marked as favorites. Also this chapter will be the first time I am including Hayley since Rebekah and Hope are returning to New Orleans. She will be in a few chapters. Due to length I had to unfortunately cut the chapter and what I wanted to write. Rebekah and Hope will be arriving back in New Orleans next chapter. This is the first time we actually see Nik's feelings towards his sister Rebekah. He will be struggling with them as well as the truth of who Andrew's mother really is.

Chapter 11 Waiting

Nik's POV

Nik began to walk towards the staircase to go upstairs to check on his son and his brother. He could hear them both talking. He couldn't wait until his little sister and his daughter arrived. He missed them both. He not only missed Rebekah as a sister but he missed her more than that. He loved her. He never admitted his feelings to anyone least of all her. He couldn't. It wasn't something that siblings are supposed to feel towards one another. He missed her laughter, her smile. She was like a ray of sunshine in his life. The original hybrid felt complete when she was around. Having her gone was like a piece of himself was missing. He always made sure she was comfortable enough. He would never do anything to force her. He always told her to let him know if she ever wanted to stop.

He longed to feel her lips upon his. He missed holding her in his arms. He gave her comfort and love. She was the only one who saw his real heart. For everyone else he would always hide his feelings. He didn't want to seem weak to those he cared about. Rebekah was the only one he felt safe enough to show his true self. They always had to remain secret going behind closed doors. She was the only one who could keep the monster side of him hidden. When he was around her it was as if his monster side vanished. He had never felt that way at any other time only with his sister. It was as if she could quiet the monster that everyone else made him out to be. He had never risked so much before or put his heart on the line.

Ever since he had brought his son back home he was in turmoil. He was wrestling with the fact that his sister would be bringing his little girl home and he wasn't sure if he even was going to tell her the truth about Andrew. It had weighed on his mind constantly. He was torn in half. Half of him wanted to do the right thing and tell her the truth even though he was afraid of what her reaction would be. The other half of him wanted to keep the truth a secret. If she knew he was afraid that it would hurt her more than anything he possibly could have done in the past to her. All he knew was that when she arrived home he wanted to welcome her with open arms and to spend time with her hoping that it would help him make up his mind on what to do.

He ascended the stairs to the second level and headed to his son's bedroom. A smile appeared on the original hybrid's face as he walked into his son's room at the sight before him. It appeared that Andrew and Elijah were bonding in the short while since they had been introduced to one another. He watched silently as his son was showing his uncle some of his drawings and explaining in detail what they were. It was in this very moment that Nik's heart swelled with pride at his son. He had dreamed of this moment since the day his son was born. He listened as Elijah complimented him on his work.

It was then that his appearance was noticed by both Andrew and Elijah. He let out a chuckle when his son asked him if he could have a bow and arrow. Apparently Nik's brother had been telling Andrew stories of teaching Nik how to shoot when they were little. "Well I don't know my son. You're only five years old." A smirk appeared on Nik's face. He looked down at his son. He couldn't say no to him. "Only if Elijah will be your teacher and you only use you bow and arrow when you are learning." Nik could not say no to his son. He wanted his son to be able to defend himself. He knew that Elijah would make sure that Andrew learned the proper technique and he would make sure that nothing happened to him. "You are welcome my son." Andrew hugged his dad. Nik was relieved that Elijah didn't tell him any stories about sword fighting. It seemed at the moment that there was some sort of peace and acceptance between Nik and Elijah.

Nik noticed that Andrew was dressed. "Why don't I show you my art room son. Would you like that?" Nik figured that this would be a good time to show him and to spend some quality time with his son. Elijah excused himself and said he would return later. "Ok Elijah. Thank you for taking time to spend with my son." Once Elijah left Nik took his son's small hand in his own and together they walked out of Andrew's bedroom and into the hallway. They walked a couple of doors down and stopped outside of a closed door. "This is my art room. I come in here when I want to spend time drawing and painting son. I will allow you to come in here when you want to work on your drawings if you'd like. " He noticed his son smile up at him.

Without hesitation Nik opened the door pushing it open before waiting for his son to walk through and into the room. Nik followed right after him shutting the door behind them. He watched as his son glanced around the room at some of his finished paintings and drawings. The original hybrid let out a chuckle as his son said that he wants to be just as good as his dad. Nik watched as his son noticed the little boy that he had put in some of his paintings. He smiled down at his son when he asked him. "Yes your dad made sure that I included you in the paintings." He was so full of pride being a father. They walked over to where Nik had his painting easel set up. Nik wished he could just freeze time and this moment with him and his son. Deep down he secretly wishes that his sister was here to share this moment with them. "You will be just as good if not better than me one day son. You have immense talent more than I have." It was true. Nik had never been half as good at his son's young age.

As much as Nik would love to take the time to sit side by side with his son and both of them paint his heart and his mind were elsewhere at the moment. He knew that his son could spend hours in here. If it was any other day other than today it would be fine. Suddenly an idea came to Nik. "How would you like to come with me and I can show you the library downstairs?" Nik couldn't help but smile down at his son who looked back up at him. He extended out his hand and waited as his son took ahold of his hand in his. Together they walked out of the painting room stepping into the hallway as Nik closed the door behind them. They head to the stair case and walked down slowly taking one step at a time. Nik noticed that Andrew would hold onto the hand rail with his free hand. Nik was careful so that his son wouldn't trip or fall on the stairs.

They reached the first floor and Nik walked with his son leading him past several rooms until they came to a closed door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it before pushing the door open allowing his son to enter the library before he walked in after his son closing the door behind them. "I want you to feel free to come in here anytime you want to. There are books even children's books you can read son." Nik had made sure ever since the day his son was born to stock the library with books in the hopes that someday his son would one day be with him and would make himself comfortable here. Nik let out a chuckle as he noticed his son looking over all of the books. "Yes there are a lot of books my son. Your Uncle Elijah likes to read as well." Nik had a couple leather couches, comfortable recliners, rugs and anything anyone could ever want or wish for as they would spend hours reading in here.

He wanted his son to feel comfortable since it is this is his home now as well. Nik watched as his son choose a book out of a pile of children's books. His son was reaching school age. However the original hybrid wasn't about to let his son go to regular school like most children since it wasn't safe. He decided that Elijah, Rebekah and himself would all teach Andrew. He went over to the couch as his son came walking over with the book in his hands. "Want me to read to you son?" Nik smiled down as his kissed his son on the forehead. His son informed him that he wanted to read to his dad making Nik proud. Nik wrapped an arm around his son as he began to listen while his son started to read to him.

He listened intently as his son read each page to him. Nik was more than happy. He wished that he could freeze this moment of him with his son. When his son finished the story and closed the book Nik was beaming with pride. "Well done my son. I am so proud of you. That was fantastic." Nik glanced at the time and realized that it had been hours since he had fixed his son breakfast. Looking down at his son he asked. "Are you hungry? I could fix you a snack." His son nodded his head and was polite in his answer. Nik helped his son up off the couch and waited as his son placed the book back with the others. He waited for his son to take his hand and they walked to the kitchen together.

Nik watched as his son took a seat on the same chair. He wanted to make sure his son ate a well balanced diet. He thinks for a moment then decides to grab an apple and washes it at the sink. Once the apple is washed he takes out a knife and starts to cut it into pieces. He puts the pieces of sliced apple onto a plate before getting out the bread and peanut butter and jelly and making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cutting it in half before putting it onto the same plate as the sliced apples. He set the plate down with a napkin in front of his son at the table before turning and reaching for a glass out of the cupboard. He opened the refrigerator and took out the milk before opening the carton pouring some into the glass. He closes the milk container and puts it back into the refrigerator closing the door. He sets the glass of milk down at the table in easy reach for his son. His son thanking him for making him something to eat. "You are welcome my son."

Nik watches as his son picks up a piece of the sandwich and takes a bite chewing with his mouth closed before taking a sip of milk. He puts the piece of sandwich down and picks up a piece of sliced apple taking a bite. A smile comes across Nik's face. His son likes apples it appears. He flies this information away for future reference. It appears as if Andrew was hungry. "If you ever need to get a drink or something to eat and I am not around don't hesitate to ask your Uncle Elijah or your Aunt Rebekah. They will gladly help get you something to eat or drink." He would make sure that Andrew wouldn't be left alone. He didn't want Andrew trying to help himself not until he was a little older.

When his son was finished eating Nik had an idea as he took the empty plate and put it into the sink along with his glass. He had an idea. "How would you like to change into your swimming trunks that are in your bedroom and go swimming? There is a pool out in the backyard my son?" Nik watched as his son's eyes grew at the mention of swimming. "Of course I will join you my son." Nik wasn't one for swimming but at least it would take his mind off of waiting for his sister and his baby daughter. He notices his son is ready to run upstairs to his room to change. He takes his son's hand in his and they head for the staircase and up to their bedrooms to change. Nik went into his bedroom using vamp speed to change and grabbing two towels before walking into the hallway. As he was about to knock on his son's bedroom door Andrew walked out into the hallway meeting his dad.

No one had really used the pool even though Nik had intended for his siblings to use it. They walk downstairs together and Nik leads his son to the backyard opening the door and shutting it behind them. The pool is fenced in a safety feature that Nik made sure to have when putting the pool in. They walked over to the pool gate before Nik opens it letting his son walk in before him. He shuts the gate behind them both and places the towels onto a chair. Nik helped his son take off his shirt before removing his own and placing them onto the chair. He kicked off his flip flops and walked with Andrew over to the shallow end of the pool. The water was warm but not too hot or too cold. Nik made sure the water was heated for swimming year round. He watched as his son walked into the shallow end as he followed him. He watched as his son held his breath and went under water before coming up. "Good job my son." They swam for a while. All the while Nik wishing that his sister was here.

Andrew's POV

Andrew had went back upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. He walked over to his dresser pulling out some clean underwear, sock, a pair of jeans and a tshirt. He took everything and went into the bathroom turning on the light. He was able to dress himself and began to take off his pajama shirt and throw it into his hamper before putting on his tshirt. He took off his pajama bottoms and his underwear he had on and picked up his underwear stepping into them and pulling them up. He then took his jeans and carefully stepped into them. He would need help with his socks so he placed them onto the counter as he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste. After he brushes his teeth he picks up a washcloth and soap and washes his face. He sees a comb and picks it up combing his hair. Once he dressed himself and washed up he picks up his socks and turns off his bathroom light walking back into his bedroom.

He hears someone knocking on his door. It's his Uncle Elijah. "Come in Uncle Elijah." He waits as his uncle opens the bedroom door and walks inside. "I dressed myself and washed up but I need help with my shoes and socks." He sat down on the side of his bed as his uncle said that he could help with his shoes and socks. "My daddy said he'd teach me to tie my shoes." Andrew watched as his uncle put on his socks first then his shoes one at a time. 'Thank you Uncle Elijah." Andrew put his small arms around his uncle giving him a hug in appreciation. "Would you like to see some of my drawings Uncle Elijah?" Andrew thought it would be the perfect time to show his uncle some of his drawings. He smiled up at his uncle before grabbing his sketchbook. "I had more but since my daddy and I headed straight here after I was let out of the hospital we didn't go back for them." Andrew opened up his sketchbook as his uncle was attentive and praised him on his artwork. Andrew was happy that his uncle told him he takes after his dad.

Andrew felt comfortable with his uncle even though he just met him a little while ago. He wondered why his uncle wore a suit and tie and if it was comfortable. He didn't want to ask because he didn't want his uncle to get mad or angry with him. He listened intently as his uncle told him stories about how he taught his dad to shoot with a bow and arrow back in the day when they were little. "I wonder if my daddy would let me have one." His uncle told him how the bow and arrow isn't a toy and if he was responsible enough maybe his dad would let him have one. However he would have to ask him. They had been so involved in their conversation that they didn't hear Nik walk into the room and was watching the both of them. "Daddy can I have a bow and arrow, please? " Andrew knew to use manners and be polite when asking. He waited as he looked up at his dad watching him thinking before he gave his answer. Andrew smiled and hugged his dad. "Thank you daddy. I promise to be careful and only use my bow and arrow when being taught by Uncle Elijah." Andrew was thrilled that his dad was going to let him have a bow and arrow.

Andrew's eyes lit up when he heard his dad ask him if he'd like to see his art room. Andrew was excited but sad that his uncle had to leave. He gave his uncle a hug goodbye. "Thank you Uncle Elijah for spending time with me. I had fun." Once his uncle left he took his dad's hand in his and together they walked into the hallway and a couple doors down stopping at a closed door. "Ok thank you daddy." Andrew smiled down at his dad. He waited as his dad opened the door before walking into the art room. He was amazed at all the paintings and drawings that were around the room. "I hope that I can be just as good as you dad when I get older." Andrew looked at more paintings and noticed there was a little boy that his dad had painted in them. "Did you paint me in your paintings dad?" Andrew listened to his dad tell him that he made sure to paint him in some of the paintings that he did.

Andrew walked over to the art easel that had a blank canvas upon it. He glanced over at his dad's art supplies next to the easel. He would love to paint next to his dad. He smiled up at his dad when he was told that he was good and would be even better than his dad one day. It made Andrew feel good inside hearing this coming from his dad. This meant a lot to him. "I hope that one day my paintings will be able to be hung up next to yours daddy." He wanted to be just like his dad when he was older. He could see pride in his dad's face. Andrew nodded his head. "Sure daddy." As much as Andrew wished that they could stay in here and paint. He did love books and was curious as to the fact that he now had a library in his house. Andrew waited as his dad extended his hand out and he took a hold of his big hand in his tiny one. They walked out of the art room stopping in the hallway for his dad to close the door before walking down the hall to the staircase. Andrew was careful as they descended the stairs holding onto the hand rail with his free hand.

Upon reaching the first floor Andrew walked with his dad passing several rooms until they arrived at another closed door. He patiently waited as his dad opened the door before entering the library with his dad walking in behind him before he shuts the door. Andrew can't get over how many books there are. He glances over stacks upon stacks as he keeps walking. There are shelves covered in books with various titles. "Ok daddy. I love to read." Andrew found a bunch of children's books that his dad must have made sure to have for him. Andrew liked hearing that his uncle liked to read as well.

He chose a book out of the pile picking it up. He turned around and saw that his dad was sitting on one of the couches that looked so comfortable. He walked over to the couch where his dad was sitting with the book in his hands. He shook his head. "No daddy. I would like to read to you please if I may." He sat down on the couch next to his dad. He opened the book and began to read to his dad. He had his dad's attention as he read. When he was finished he shut the book and smiled up at his dad. "Thank you daddy." He had wished for this moment with his dad. He looked up at his head nodding his head. "Yes I am daddy." His dad helped him off the couch and he placed the book back with the others where he had found it. He took his dad's hand and they walked to the kitchen together.

Andrew takes a seat on the same chair that he was sitting in earlier that same morning. He watches his dad take an apple washing it then cutting it up before he makes him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He waits as his dad places the plate on the table before going and getting him a glass of milk to drink. "Thank you daddy." Andrew is hungry and begins to eat. He nods his head and makes sure he doesn't talk with his mouth full. "Ok daddy I promise to get my Uncle Elijah or my Aunt Rebekah to help me get food or drink when I need if you can't help me." He finished eating his food that was on his plate and wiped his mouth and hands with the napkin.

He watched his dad take his plate and empty glass to the sink placing them inside. He smiled at his dad when he mentioned going swimming. He grew excited. "Will you go swimming with me daddy?" He didn't want to swim all by himself. He wanted his dad to join him. He squealed "yay." He was about to sprint out of the kitchen but knew he shouldn't go off running upstairs. He took his dad's hand in his and they walked up the stairs to the second floor and to their bedrooms to change. Andrew shut his door for privacy and walked over to his dresser opening a drawer that held his shorts in it. He found a pair of swimming trunks. Kicking off his shoes and socks he began to get undressed changing into his swimming trunks and leaving his tshirt on until they reached the pool. He saw a pair of flip flops among the pairs of shoes in his closet and he put them on.

Once he was ready he opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway joining his dad who was already standing there waiting for him. They walked downstairs together and his dad lead him to the backyard opening the door before Andrew walked outside. They walked to a gate that was surrounding the pool area and he waited patiently as his dad opened the gate before he walked in. The pool seemed big to Andrew. He couldn't wait to swim. He watched his dad place two towels onto a chair as he kicked off his flip flops placing them next to his dad's. He let his dad help him take off his tshirt before he waited for his dad to take his own off. They walked over to the shallow end together and began to walk slowly into the shallow end of the pool. The water was heated and felt good to Andrew. "Watch this daddy." He held his breath and went under the water then came back up. He smiled up at his dad as his dad praised him. Andrew swam with his dad.

Elijah's POV

Elijah ascended the stairs up to the second floor. He was still in shock that he has a nephew he never knew about. His mind was reeling a mile a minute. He still had so many questions. There was one thing that kept bugging him though and that was the fact that he wondered who Andrew's mother was. He didn't want to push Nik and it appeared as if his brother didn't want to even mention it. In just the short time he observed his brother with Andrew he could see that his brother made a wonderful father. It pleased the noble original since Nik never did have that with Mikael growing up. He reached the second floor and began walking down the hallway using his vampire hearing he could hear Andrew in his bedroom.

He paused outside his nephew's bedroom door. He looked away briefly realizing that Andrew's room was next to Nik's. With the house being as spacious and huge as it was it seemed that his siblings always kept to their own private quarters. He knocked on Andrew's door waiting for his nephew to answer him before he would walk inside. Once he was invited into his room Elijah then pushed open the door and entered. Andrew had indeed gotten dressed all by himself. However Elijah noticed he didn't have his shoes and socks on. He smiled down at his nephew. "Would you like me to help you put on your shoes and socks Andrew?" Elijah didn't mind helping his nephew. Elijah walked over to the side of the bed where his nephew was sitting and he bent down picking up his socks putting them onto his feet one at a time before doing the same thing with his shoes and tying them. "You are welcome Andrew." Elijah hugged his nephew back.

Elijah took a quick glance around his nephew's bedroom and it appeared that his brother had thought of everything a little boy could ever want or have. He looked down and smiled at his nephew when he asked him if he wanted to look at his drawings. "Sure I would love to." He waited as Andrew reached for his sketchbook and Elijah stood up and sat down on the bed next to his nephew. He could tell that Andrew was sad not being able to go back to his home where he was staying to get his things. "Well you know what Andrew? It just means you will be able to draw and paint more now that you are here." He hoped that cheered his nephew up. He took a look at his nephew's drawings from his sketchbook. "These are very good Andrew. You know you take after your dad when it comes to art." Elijah was very impressed with the drawings his nephew has done.

Elijah had an idea to bond with his nephew. He decided to tell him about when he was younger and he taught Niklaus how to shoot a bow and arrow. "You know that when your father and I were younger I would teach your father how to shoot a bow and arrow. We would go out practicing. Back then we would shoot animals for food." He watched his nephew's reaction to what he just shared. "Well he might Andrew. However a bow and arrow is not a toy. It is a responsibility. You will have to ask him." They were having a serious conversation and didn't hear Niklaus enter.

Elijah turns and acknowledges his brother. He watches the conversation between his nephew and Niklaus regarding him having a bow and arrow. The noble original waited while Niklaus said that his nephew could have one as long as he was Andrew's teacher. "I will make sure he only uses it when I am teaching him brother. I will make sure that he is safe and I will make sure he knows how to be responsible with it." As much as Elijah would like to stay and spend time with his nephew he knew that Niklaus needed time with his son. Plus he needed to go to the bayou and talk to Hayley. He hoped that he could persuade her to return to the compound with him especially in light of recent events. "Well I need to go now but I hope to see you both later especially you Andrew." Elijah smiled down at his nephew as he gave him a hug goodbye. "Goodbye Andrew. I know that you will be good for your father. I will see you later. You are welcome and I did too." The noble original gave a chuckle as he left his nephew's room.

He headed for the bayou. He knew that if anyone could convince Hayley to return it would be him. The whole entire time Niklaus hadn't even set foot to check up on her. It was just as well. He had grown fond of her especially lately. He admitted it to himself. He did care about her. He could feel something that they shared. Some sort of connection or bond. The more time he spent with her the more he could feel it. Finally he reached the bayou. He only hoped that he could persuade Hayley to return with him. He walked up to the building that Hayley had taken up residence in since she had returned. He listened and could tell that she was inside. He knew that since she was now a hybrid that she picked up on his presence. Being a gentleman he knocked on the front door and waited for a response. "Hayley, may I come inside?" She replied back and told him the door was unlocked. He opened the door and walked inside.

He could sense that she was hiding her sadness. He knew that she was strong. He hugged her and wasn't surprised when she hugged him back almost clinging to him. "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to return back here Hayley." He paused a moment making sure no one was outside or listening just in case. There was no way he would put his nephew or niece in danger. Elijah made eye contact with her and could tell that she had been crying. "I came here to give you some good news Hayley. I only hope you will return with me to the compound." He realized that he needed to tell her but didn't want to chance it that someone who shouldn't hear overhear so he came up with an idea.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and opened up his notes and began typing what he wanted to say. He could feel Hayley's eyes upon him the entire time he was typing about Rebekah bringing Hope back to New Orleans. He also typed that it was safer for her here and that he would explain more to her later on. He didn't want to risk anything if someone would be trying to eavesdrop. When he was finished typing he handed her his cell phone. He waited and his brown eyes watching her read what he had just typed before handing him back his phone smiling at him but at the same time he could see she wanted to know more. "So what do you say Hayley? Will you accompany me back to the compound?" He waited for her answer. He couldn't help but smile down at her. When she said yes he extended his arm out. "Shall we?" He felt her take his arm and together they headed towards the compound.

Hayley's POV

Hayley had remained at the bayou ever since Nik had returned from giving their newborn daughter Hope to his sister Rebekah. She was a new hybrid and between having to adjust from just being a wolf to a hybrid and the fact she had to pretend to mourn her newborn daughter it was too much to endure having to stay in the compound. She did the only thing that made sense for her survival and that was to leave and move to the bayou for the time being. It seemed as though Klaus didn't care because ever since she returned to the bayou never once did he come to check up on her. His actions just validated that he only cared about Hope. However his older brother Elijah seemed to care and show great concern ever since that night when they learned she was pregnant and had been held captive Sophie and the witches.

Elijah was nothing like Klaus. He was kind and caring towards her and her unborn baby girl throughout her entire pregnancy. She knew he was busy but yet he always made time for her. The more time they spent together the more she found herself attracted to him. She didn't feel the same way towards Klaus. In her eyes he was only the father of their newborn daughter nothing else. She could live with that. However with Elijah it was so different. She was brought out of her thoughts as she could sense someone approaching. She quickly wiped her tears away that had fallen. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. Her hybrid senses on high alert. She began to relax when she could feel there was no danger and in fact she sensed that it was Elijah standing outside. Sure enough there was a knock on her front door. She hadn't heard from him in a while. "The door is unlocked. You may come inside." She watched as he opened the door and walked inside. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was sad. She couldn't pretend that everything was ok not with Elijah. When he put his arms around her pulling her into a hug she immediately hugged him back finding his arms comforting.

"It's ok Elijah. I know that you can't just drop everything and come to check on me." She was just happy that he was here now. He always seemed to show up when she needed him. She could use some good news. This was shocking to her. If it was anyone else asking her to come back to the compound she would refuse good news or not but it was Elijah. She was very curious now. She didn't think she was ready to go back there this soon. Her eyes were upon him as she watched him take out his cell phone and began typing. She waited as he finished typing and handed her his cell phone. She took his phone and began to read what he had just typed on the screen.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to the news. Her baby girl was coming home. She smiled at Elijah but at the same time she wanted to know more. She handed him his cell phone back. Her mind raced with all the possibilities of why it was safer for Rebekah to return with Hope. She had missed Rebekah and they were almost like sisters. She had missed her newborn daughter so very much. She spent sleepless nights thinking about her daughter. As much as she didn't want to go back she now realized that she was needed. Her baby girl was coming home. She would be able to hold her in her arms, to feed her, to rock her to sleep, to do everything she has ever dreamed of since she found out she was pregnant. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't want to cry not in front of Elijah even if she was happy. "Yes Elijah. I would like to go and see my baby." She took his arms in hers and together they left the bayou and headed for the compound.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah was driving back home to New Orleans with her niece Hope. Every now and then she would glance in her rear view mirror checking on her niece who was in her car seat. She was making sure they weren't being followed or anything unusual as they slowly made their way. She had to make stops to change Hope as well as feed her. If she had someone with her she could handle driving straight through. However being the only one taking care of her niece that wasn't an option. It also gave her a chance to stretch her legs with all the driving she would be doing.

She had just changed and fed her niece and getting them back onto the road. She thought that Hope would fall asleep but Hope was wide awake at the moment. "You're going home to your mommy and daddy love." Rebekah told her niece as she heard her giggle and get all excited as if she understood her aunt. After a while Hope had settled down and was fast asleep as Rebekah continued to drive. She had the radio on but the volume down low careful not to disturb her sleeping niece. She was happy to be going back home to New Orleans but at the same time a little sad. She knew that her brother and Hayley would make sure that she was in her niece's life however she wouldn't be the one who would take care of her every need.

She missed her dear brother Elijah. She wanted him to be proud of her and would always try her best under the circumstances. She knew that he would always protect her and give her brotherly advice. It seemed she had been relying on him a little too much when things with Nik would take a turn. She would run to him. She really missed Hayley. They had become close friends and almost like a sister to her when she left town after her brother ordered her to leave. She can't wait to see her again. They stuck together especially when it came to her brothers. She finally felt like she had a sister and it wasn't just her against her brothers.

More than anyone else she missed her brother Nik the most. He has been there for her throughout her entire life both mortal and immortal. They share a bond that neither one of them have shared with anyone else. She knows that when she finds happiness with someone else that it hurts him. Yet no matter what it seems she finds herself back with her brother. She knows that her feelings for him are wrong. She shouldn't want to kiss her brother. She shouldn't want to share the same bed with him. She misses his fingers in her hair. Him telling her how soft her skin is when he would touch her. The way he would kiss her. The way he would look at her. Being away for so long she missed everything. They were still hours away from New Orleans. She didn't think that she would arrive until late that night at the rate they were traveling.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to apologize for such a long wait in between chapters. I have unfortunately been busy in real life and thus not having time to devote to my story but don't worry my loves. I will be trying to update as quickly as I possibly can. Also thank you again for all your reviews. Please keep them coming. I read each and every one and seem to think that everyone is on the same page as me as far as the story goes.**

Chapter 12 Surprises

Nik's POV

Nik and his son Andrew swam for awhile. Nik was actually having fun and relaxing for a change. The original hybrid let out a chuckle when his son would climb out of the pool and then run and jump back into the pool making a little tiny splash. Nik could see that his son looked up to him and admired him. Nik would clap and smile down at his son. "Good job my son. I am proud of you." He knew that made his son feel good to hear that from him. He was enjoying having time bonding with Andrew. He would make sure that nothing bad would happen to him now that he was here.

An idea came to Nik. He wanted to teach his son how to dive maybe make a game out of putting something on the bottom and having Andrew dive under water and go get it. He knew that his son could hold his breath and go under water. He got out of the pool and walked over to where there were some rocks of different sizes and picked out a couple smaller ones then he got back into the pool and threw them in watching as they sunk to the bottom. He glanced at his son who was watching him. "I know you can hold your breath and you saw me throw some rocks into the bottom of the pool. Why don't you go and get them for me?" Nik smiled down at his son. He could tell that his son was liking this idea. He watched as his son nodded his head, holding his breath as he submerged underneath the water and went swimming down to pick one of the rocks closest to him up and then coming back up to the surface swimming over to his dad and handing him the rock. "Well done my son. I am very proud of you." Nik watches as his son goes and retrieves the rest of the rocks bringing them all back to his dad. "That is a great job my son." They swim for a little while longer.

Nik thinks it's time for them to get out of the pool. The day is growing late and he knows that Andrew will need dinner. "I think that it is time to come out of the pool my son. We can go swimming again soon. I promise you." He waits for his son to get out of the pool before he does and then walks over to the towels that were placed on the chair. He grabs one and hands it to his son to dry off. "Here you go my son." He is very pleased that his son uses manners and is polite. They dry off before putting their shirts back on and their flip flops back onto their feet before walking back into the house and upstairs to get dressed for dinner. He knew that his sister and his baby daughter wouldn't be arriving in time to join them. However he wasn't sure if his brother would be or if it would be just Nik and Andrew.

That question would be answered as they walked down the staircase to the first floor. Before heading into the kitchen Nik and his son stop. Nik's older brother Elijah and Hayley had just arrived. He noticed the look of shock upon her face seeing his son standing there. The fact that he had a son. The original hybrid had a sick feeling in his stomach that Hayley wasn't going to take to the news very well. After all he did an evil thing by sending their newborn daughter away with his sister Rebekah for no real reason. Nik couldn't help but wonder if Elijah had filled Hayley in on everything. Somehow even if he did Nik didn't think that it would make things any easier. He could feel the thickness of the air as they stood there. He decided to break the silence. "Ah little wolf…Hayley, I would like to introduce you to my son Andrew. Andrew my son, this is Hayley." Here it was the moment no one could turn back from. He watched as his son let go of his hand and approached Hayley. He stood by proudly watching his son and it seemed that Hayley was trying to be nice even though he was wondering when she would explode with anger towards him for what he had done.

Nik let out a sigh of relief at least for now. "Well why don't we all go into the dining room for dinner? Shall we?" He motions for Elijah and Hayley to follow him and his son. They all walk into the dining room and gather around the table. Nik helps Andrew with his chair holding it as his son sits down before pushing him in closer to the table. He takes his own seat next to Andrew but at the head of the table since that is his place. Elijah sits on his other side and Hayley next to Elijah. Nik helps his son putting food onto his plate for him before doing the same with his. He waited until Hayley and Elijah had placed food onto their own plates before everyone started to eat. He tried not to feel the emptiness of his sister's absence at the table but he knew she would be there soon filling that empty void.

While they are eating dinner Nik notices how polite his son is while sitting at the table. He realizes that it is probably hard for him to sit still for so long and have manners. He smiles down so proudly at his son as he eats dinner. It will be all too soon that there will be many family meals and gatherings. If it wasn't so dangerous Nik would love to throw a party for his sister's return. At least tonight's dinner was civilized compared to most family dinners. He vowed from now on they would have to be considering there would be children present. He could feel Hayley's eyes on him during dinner. He tried his best not to glare back at her in front of his son for fear that his son would pick up on it.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by his son asking for permission to be excused from the table. "Yes you may my son." He gets up from his place at the table and helps his son as he leaves the table. "Why don't you go upstairs and you can play in your room? I shall be up in a little while to check on you." Nik smiles softly down at his son and kisses his forehead. He watches as his son says he will see his uncle and Hayley later before he runs out of the dining room. Nik himself walks into the sitting room as he hears his son shut his bedroom door upstairs. He knows that Elijah and Hayley have followed him. He walks over to the bar and picks up a glass before adding some ice cubes then picking up a bottle and opening it pouring the gold liquid into his glass. He sets the bottle down and picks up his glass bringing it to his lips as he lets the gold liquid slide down his throat.

He turns to both is brother and to Hayley. He knew that he would have to keep his voice down. He felt the tension in the room. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ah little wolf, let me just say that as I stand her and speak Rebekah and Hope are on their way here right this minute. Hope is not in any danger. I know that I shouldn't have sent her away but I was not about to put my son in any danger. I had to keep it a secret at the time. I had no choice little wolf.." He could feel the eyes of his older brother on both him and Hayley. He would not allow her to raise her voice at him as long as his son was anywhere that he would hear. He knew she wouldn't feel at ease until Hope was back safely with both her parents.

He listened to her as she spoke at first very angry nearly spitting her words like venom towards him but he only cared about his children and his siblings mainly Rebekah. Thankfully she seemed to finally calm down. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him not that easily. She wanted to know who the mother was but of course Nik wasn't about to divulge that secret. "It's none of your business little wolf. I am his father and that is why I am caring for him now." He wasn't about to back down and he let out a sigh of relief when she dropped the subject for now.

Nik needed to go check up on his son who was upstairs playing in his room. It was getting late and he needed to get him ready for bed. "If you both will excuse me I need to go check up on my son." Nik begins to walk out of the room leaving Elijah and Hayley. He walks upstairs and stops outside his son's bedroom door. The original hybrid could hear him playing in his room. He knocks on the bedroom door. "May I come inside son?" Nik waits for his son to answer before he slowly opens the bedroom door stepping inside. He smiles down at his son who is sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Nik bends down so he is eye level with his son. "I am happy to see you playing with your toys my son. What do you say if I draw you a bath now and you can get ready for bed? I can read to you if you'd like." Nik waited as his son nodded his head and answered him before standing back up and waited for his son to stand up and put his toys away first. "That's a good boy. Thank you very much for putting your toys away." Nik smiled down at his son.

He walked with his son into his bathroom and flipped on the light. He went over to the bathtub and bend down turning on the water making sure it wasn't too hot for his son. He added some bubbles and a couple of bath toys for him to play with and waited as the bathtub filled up before turning off the water. He had placed shampoo and soap where Andrew could reach. He smiled down at his son as he told his dad he could take a bath on his own. He already had removed his shirt he was wearing and his socks. "Ok good my son. I shall just step into your room to get your pajamas for you." No sooner had Nik stepped away he heard his son enter the bathtub and sit down in his bath playing with his toys. Nik walked over to his dresser and pulled open the drawer grabbing a clean set of pajamas. When he returned to the bathroom setting his pajamas upon the counter he noticed that Andrew's hair was already wet and appeared to have been shampooed.

His son was old enough to take his own bath and if he needed anything Nik would be right there just in case. Nik let his son play in the bathtub for a little while with his bath toys. After a while it was time for Andrew to come out of the bathtub. "Ok son time to get out." Nik grabbed a thick large bath towel holding it out for his son. He wraps the towel around his son so he can dry off. When his son was done drying off he made sure that Andrew didn't need help changing into his pajamas. Once his son was in his pajamas Nik made sure that he brushed his teeth. Nik picked up a comb and ever so gently ran it through his son's damp hair. "Ok I think you are ready for bed now my son." Nik smiled down at his son. "Why don't you pick out a book for me to read to you?"

He turned off the bathroom light as they walked back into his bedroom. Nik watched as Andrew walked over to where his books are stacked upon the shelves on one side of his bedroom. Once his son chooses a book Nik has him come over and helps him onto his bed tucking him in. He lays down upon his bed next to his son putting his arm around him and takes the book with his free arm. Smiling down at his son he opens the book and begins to read. He makes sure to use a different voice for each of the characters. Suddenly he stops as his hybrid hearing hears a car as it is approaching the compound. Nik closes the book putting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. He quickly gets up off the bed and goes over to his son's window looking out and using his hybrid vision smiles as he notices that it is his little sister and his baby daughter. They have arrived. He walks over to his son and helps him out of bed taking his hand. "Let's go see your Aunt Rebekah and your little baby sister." They walk out of Andrew's bedroom and to the staircase.

Andrew's POV

Andrew would climb out of the pool so he could run and jump back in making a little splash when he did so. He was so happy that his dad was taking the time to swim with him. "Thank you dad." He smiled as his dad praised him and clapped. Andrew's eyes were on his dad as he watched him exit the pool and walk over picking up some rocks then getting back into the pool and throwing them into the water. They would sink to the bottom. He smiled at his dad and listened as his dad instructed him on what to do. "Ok daddy." He nods his head, holds his breath and submerges underwater swimming to go and reach the first rock picking it up before returning to the surface. He hands the rock to his dad. "Thank you daddy. This is fun." He goes and gets every single rock bringing them to his dad who praises him. He swims for a while longer with his dad just the two of them.

Andrew listens to his dad as he tells him that it is time to come out of the swimming pool. "Ok daddy." He climbs out of the pool using the stairs in the shallow end and walks over to where his dad is standing by the chair. "Thank you daddy." Andrew takes the towel from his dad and begins to dry himself off. Once he was dried off enough he put his shirt back on and his flip flops before going back inside with his dad and back upstairs to his room to change. Once Andrew had changed his walked into the hallway where his dad was waiting for him. They walked down the hallway to the staircase and began to walk downstairs to the first floor.

It was then that Andrew noticed his Uncle Elijah standing there with someone who he didn't recognize. She had dark hair and brown eyes. Andrew let go of his dad's hand after he had said that the lady's name is Hayley. Andrew approached her as he smiled up at her. "Hi Hayley. I am Andrew. I am 5 years old. It is nice to meet you." Andrew hugged Hayley as she bent down to his level. He could tell that she wasn't his mom. He waited as Hayley introduced herself and she stood back up. He took his dad's hand as they walked into the dining room for dinner followed by his Uncle Elijah and Hayley. They gathered around the table and Andrew took a place next to his dad. His Uncle Elijah was across from him and Hayley to his uncle's side. He allowed his dad to pull out his chair before he sat down. He let his dad push his chair into the table for him. "Thank you daddy."

He waited as his dad took his plate and filled it with different types of food before he placed it back down in front of Andrew. Andrew sat very patiently waiting for everyone else to fix their plates before he picked up his fork and started to eat. Andrew made sure to have manners while eating dinner. His eyes darting from his uncle, Hayley and his dad. He wondered if Hayley was Hope's mother. He knew it wasn't polite to ask. However when a question was asked of him he politely answered making sure he didn't talk with his mouth full. He couldn't wait to meet his Aunt Rebekah and his baby sister Hope. He wanted to draw a picture of his entire family. He was going to keep it a surprise. "Uncle Elijah is going to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow." He wanted Hayley to know. "I promised my dad and my uncle that I will be careful though." He smiled as he listened to Hayley as she told him that was a very neat thing and she was sure he would be.

When he was finished he wiped his face and hands with his napkin before placing it onto his plate along with his silverware that he used. "May I please be excused daddy?" Andrew waited as it appeared that his dad was lost in thought about something. Once his dad answered him he waited for his dad to help him get up from the table. He smiled up at his dad. "Yay thank you daddy." He waited as his dad kissed him on the forehead. Before he runs out of the room he turns towards his uncle and Hayley. "I hope to see you both later." He runs over and hugs his Uncle Elijah and gives Hayley a hug before running off upstairs to his bedroom. He had a feeling that the grownups were going to talk. He reached his bedroom in a flash and sat down next to his toy box as he opened it and began to take out the toys that were inside. He began to play with his toys.

While he is playing with his toys he can hear voices from downstairs but he pays no mind to them even though he could. It wasn't nice to use his hybrid powers to eavesdrop on the conversation going on downstairs. He gets distracted by his playing with his toys that after a while he hears a knock on his bedroom door. "Yes come in daddy." He watches his dad enter his bedroom and walks over to him where he is on the floor playing with his toys. His dad is now eye level with him. "Thank you daddy. I love all of my toys." Andrew nods his head. "Ok sure daddy." He stands up once his dad does and he quickly puts his toys away. "You are welcome daddy." I want to try to keep my room clean.

Andrew walks with his dad into his bathroom and waits as his dad turns on the light for him. Andrew watches his dad as he draws his bath adding bubble bath and some bath toys for him. He had placed the shampoo and soap within easy reach. "Daddy I am big enough to take my own bath." Andrew had already removed his socks and his shirt. "Ok daddy." As soon as his dad stepped into his bedroom Andrew finished taking off his clothes and stepped into the bathtub sitting down carefully into the bath. He wets his hair before reaching for the shampoo bottle washing his hair then playing with his bath toys. He noticed his dad walking back into the bathroom with his pajamas.

He played with his bath toys for a little while before his dad told him it was time to get out of the tub. He stands up and carefully steps out of the bath as his dad wraps him in a towel. He dries himself off. "I can put on my own pajamas daddy." Andrew changes into his pajamas. He brushed his teeth before letting his dad comb his damp hair."Ok daddy." Andrew smiles up at his dad as he offers his son to go pick out a book for him to read before bed.

Andrew waited for his dad to turn off the bathroom light before walking back into his bedroom. He walks over to the one side of his bedroom where his dad has books stored upon bookshelves for him as he slowly takes his time choosing a book. He walks over to his bed with the book in his hands as he lets his dad help him climb into bed and tucks him in. He watches as his dad climbs onto his bed and lays next to him putting his arm around him and taking his book with his free hand. Andrew listens and looks at the pages as his dad reads the story. He likes his dad using different voices for the characters. At first Andrew wonders why his dad suddenly stops reading. Andrew notices his dad get up off his bed and look out the window. "Really they are here daddy? Yay." Andrew nearly jumps up out of bed and takes his dad's hand as they begin to walk out of his bedroom and to the staircase.

Elijah's POV

Elijah accompanied Hayley as they slowly made their way back to the compound. He knew that he had to fill Hayley in on everything. He could tell as they walked together that she was trying to keep from asking him more questions. The noble original would glance around making sure they weren't being followed or overheard. He knew of a secret place as they made their way closer to his family's home that they could be alone and he could tell her what he needed to without fear of being overheard. This wouldn't be easy and if he didn't have feelings for Hayley he wouldn't be doing this. His brother Niklaus should be the one considering Hope is his daughter.

He stops walking when they come to the secret place. He waits as Hayley stops walking and he motions for her to take a seat before he takes one as well along side of her. He takes one glance around making sure they are the only two in the vicinity and he listens using his vampire hearing to make sure they are all along. Looking down at Hayley sitting next to him he takes a deep breath before beginning. "I want you to know before we reach my family's home that there is a reason why Rebekah and Hope are returning. Hope isn't the oldest offspring of my brother Niklaus." He can tell that she is in shock upon hearing this news. "Shocking isn't it?" He lets out a slight chuckle trying to lighten up the mood. "I have no idea who is the mother because Niklaus hasn't said. However Andrew is 5 years old and a spitting image of his father. He had apparently sent him away to protect him from the danger. Thus when Hope was born he had to pretend that she had died and sent her away with my sister Rebekah. It was too dangerous for Andrew if he had come forward." He hated seeing Hayley like this and he casually put his arm around her trying to sooth her.

"Look Hayley what he did was wrong. However he loves both his son and his daughter. Andrew is still in danger and Niklaus had to bring him here. He had no other choice. I wanted to tell you before you met him yourself." Elijah tried his best to answer her questions. He glanced around making sure they were still alone. He could sense her uneasiness as well and he noticed her using her hybrid senses to make sure they were safe. "Shall we Hayley?" He waited as she stood up before he did and offered her his arm as she took it in hers and they continued to walk towards the compound. They reach his family's home and he takes her around the secret entrance not wanting to bother going through the front. He unlocks the gate before holding it open for her. "Ladies first." He waits as Hayley enters in front of him before he walks past. He stops turning back as he shuts the gate locking it behind them. He would use this entrance when he would need to slip out instead of the front. He felt her take a hold of his arm once again as they walked up to the front door and he stopped taking out his keys and unlocking the door before pushing it open for her. "After you Hayley." He waited as she stepped inside before he did and then he turned shutting and locking the door behind them.

It was now that they happened to run into his brother Niklaus and Andrew as they came down the stairs. Elijah stands there as he watches ready to intervene if need be. He watches Hayley's reaction to Andrew and can feel her holding back her emotions towards his brother Niklaus. The two brothers exchange glances and he can tell that Nik knows he filled Hayley in. He is relieved to hear dinner is ready and that his brother has included him and Hayley. He waits as his brother motions for them to follow. He places his hand upon Hayley's back as he guides her into the dining room after Nik and Andrew. He takes his place next to his brother and across from his nephew. He made sure Hayley sat to his right away from Niklaus at the moment. He made sure to pull out Hayley's chair for her waiting until she was seated before pushing her chair in for her. He could feel his brother's eyes upon him as he took his own seat.

Elijah noticed the way that his brother had fixed Andrew's plate for him before fixing his own. Elijah would offer Hayley food first before himself. He waited until everyone had food upon their plates like his brother before they started eating. Elijah noticed Andrew looking around at everyone. He knew how difficult it must be for his nephew. Elijah missed his little sister and his niece. He was pleased to see that his nephew had manners and appeared to be very polite at the table. He saw his brother in a new light being a parent. He found dinner to not be so bad. Once everyone finished he watched his nephew ask politely to be excused from the table. His nephew comes around the table and hugs his uncle. Elijah bends down hugging him back smiling down at him. "I hope to see you later Andrew. Go have fun playing with your toys." He watches as Andrew goes to Hayley and hugs her as well saying goodbye for now before he runs off upstairs to his room.

Elijah watched his brother as he got up from the table and headed into the sitting room. Elijah waited for Hayley to stand up from the table before he did and took her arm in his as they followed Niklaus into the sitting room for a grown up discussion. The noble original watched as his brother had his back to them while standing at the bar fixing himself a drink. Elijah would if need be step in the middle in case they started to raise their voices or get out of hand. His eyes on his brother as Niklaus turned to face them both. He stand next to Hayley but if need be he would put himself in the middle. He stands there as Hayley and his brother banter back and forth. He can finally breathe easy when Nik excuses himself to go check up on his son leaving Elijah and Hayley alone.

An idea came to the noble original. He turned to Hayley his brown hues looking into her own as he smiled down at her. "What do you say we go upstairs and I help you get the nursery ready for Hope's homecoming?" He looked into her eyes as he awaited her eager answer before he offered her his arm waiting for her to take it in hers as they ascended the staircase to the second floor. He guided her back into the room that had once been made ready for Hope as it was now empty since they had to play the part that she had indeed tragically died. Elijah begins to help Hayley hang up some curtains in the windows. He then began to move a little dresser into the room and he sat down alongside Hayley as he began to put the crib together. Once the crib was put together Hayley had brought in the rocking chair. Hope's nursery was starting to come together. He put up the mobile above the crib while Hayley unpacked some boxes that had been packed with toys and various things.

Elijah glanced over at Hayley ever once and a while as he noticed she was a little bit happier than earlier. He stopped what he was doing and noticed she did as well upon the sound of a car approaching. They both look at one another as they can hear the car as it pulls into the driveway. "I wonder if that is Rebekah and Hope." He can tell that Hayley is thinking the same thing. "There's only one way to find out." Elijah turns to Hayley and smiles. "Shall we?" He notices her hurry to the door and he joins her as they head down the stairs almost at the same time as Niklaus and Andrew.

Hayley's POV

Hayley walked alongside Elijah as they made their way towards the compound. Being a new hybrid she was having a hard time adjusting let alone now hearing that her baby daughter who had been kept safe with Rebekah was coming home. On one hand she was angry that it wasn't Klaus telling her the news and filling her in after all he was Hope's father. At the moment she was fighting back tears. She had so many questions and when she glanced at Elijah she had a feeling he knew the reason as to why Rebekah and Hope were coming back home. She wasn't dumb. She knew that something must have taken place as to why they were returning when it still wasn't safe.

She noticed Elijah looking around and making sure no one was following them. Her own hybrid senses were on high alert as they continued to walk. However after a moment she realized they were alone with no one nearby or in ear shot. She notices that they are going somewhere most likely to talk in private out of ear shot of anyone. She follows alongside of him and stops walking as Elijah guides her to a secret place. "Thank you Elijah." She takes a seat on the bench that is there. She watches him as he glances around making sure that there is no one around. She knows he is about to fill her in and that there possibly could be more to this than she realizes.

Hayley sat there looking stunned upon what she was hearing. "Hope isn't the only offspring of Klaus?" She couldn't hide the fact that she was nodding her head in agreement. "So who is this child?" She listened as Elijah filled her in. However she started to get angry when she heard that Hope really didn't have to be sent away. He choose to protect his son yet sent her baby girl away. "Well I wonder if we will find out who Andrew's mother really is but it's typical of Klaus to not say." She didn't find it strange that Andrew was a spitting image of his father. "How dare he send our daughter away. Why couldn't he just come to me and at least tell me? I wouldn't have said anything to anyone?" All Hayley longed to do was to hold her baby girl in her arms. It was all she could think about.

She felt him put his arm around her as she listened to him. She was greatful to him. He had been there all along for her. She had always felt that he cared when he'd come and check up on her in the bayou. No one else even bothered. Her anger started to subside a little bit. "I know that he does Elijah." Her hybrid senses on alert as well as his vampire ones making sure no one has over heard their conversation. She was glad that he took the time to fill her in rather than have her find out when she arrived at the compound. "Yes of course Elijah." She stands up and takes his arm in hers as they begin to finish their walk towards the compound. She is guided over to a side entrance rather than the front. She waits for Elijah to unlock the gate then pushing it open allowing her to walk through first. "Thank you Elijah." She waits for him to close the gate and lock it before they continue up the front steps and to the door. She pauses as he takes his keys and unlocks the front door before being a gentleman and allowing her to enter the house first. She walks inside waiting for him to close and lock the door.

It is then that she notices Klaus and what appears to be Andrew. She knows that Elijah is standing by her side. She glares at Klaus before walking forward a little bit and bending down to Andrew's eye level. Hayley heard Klaus introduce her to his son. It was strange Klaus having a son. She could definitely see the resemblance. She flashed a smile as he introduced himself before she did. "Well it is nice to meet you Andrew. I am Hayley. Five years old? My aren't you grown up for just five." She was a little taken back when he hugged her but she hugged him back. He will be a great big brother to Hope. "I am looking forward to getting to know you and you know what? You have a little sister who you will be meeting soon."

She stood back up and watched as Andrew took Klaus' hand. Klaus announced that dinner was ready. Hayley walked into the dining room. She took her place at the table next to Elijah's right side. She paused as Elijah pulled out her chair for her waiting as she sat down before pushing her chair into the table. She could feel eyes upon her. She watched as Klaus helped Andrew with his plate. Hayley graciously allowed Elijah to hand her each plate so she could put some onto her own before she would pass him back each plate. Hayley watched Andrew have manners while they ate dinner. She was impressed seeing how he was only five years old. Hayley smiled at Andrew as she listened to him tell her about how Elijah was going to teach him how to shoot a bow and arrow. "Well that is very nice of your Uncle Elijah. I bet you will be."

When dinner was finished she watched as Andrew politely asked to be excused from the table. She hugged Andrew back when he came over to her place at the table hugging her. "It was nice to meet you Andrew and I hope to see you later." She smiled down at him. It wasn't until Andrew ran out of the room and upstairs did Klaus get up from the table. Hayley decided to join him figuring that now is the time to approach Klaus. Elijah followed close behind her as they made their way out of the dining room to the sitting room.

The room was thick with tension between Hayley and Klaus. She waited for him to turn around after his back was to them both obviously fixing himself a drink. She stands with her arms folded as she nearly glares at Klaus. She is trying hard not to lash out at him because she knows Elijah will step in between if need be. She knew that she needed to not raise her voice or yell. Even though Andrew wasn't hers she didn't want him to over hear the conversation. She waited until Klaus finished speaking before she opened up her own mouth to talk. "So you sent our newborn baby daughter away hours after she was born to keep her safe when she could have been here all along? Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me about Andrew? I would have kept him a secret. But I see that you can't trust me Klaus." It felt good to get this all out in the open. "I just have one question Klaus. Who is Andrew's mother?" Of course just like Elijah told her he dodged around the question never intending on answering it. She grew suspicious as to why he wouldn't answer.

She finally let out a sigh of relief when Klaus excused himself to go check up on Andrew leaving Hayley and Elijah alone. Hayley smiled back at Elijah as her brown eyes looked back into his own. It was times like this that she could forget about everything and everyone. She knew he was trying his very best to make her happy. "I would like that very much Elijah." She put her arm in his as they walked up the staircase to the second floor. They entered the room that had once been her newborn daughter's nursery. It was now just an ordinary room. They had to play the part as if she had truly died. She started to hang up the curtains in the windows with Elijah's help. Hayley watched as he moved a little dresser and some furniture into the room. She sat down upon the floor as he joined her and together they put the crib together. Hayley brought in the rocking chair so that she could rock her daughter to sleep. She began to unpack boxes of clothing, toys and other items while Elijah hung the mobile above Hope's crib.

She would glance back at Elijah every now and then as they worked together putting Hope's nursery back in order. She was happier than earlier in the day. Her acute hybrid hearing alerts her to a car that is approaching. She looks at Elijah. "It has to be. Yes let's go." Hayley hurries with Elijah out of the nursery and down the stairs joining Klaus and Andrew at the same time.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah was making great time driving back with Hope. At this rate they would arrive back in New Orleans hours earlier than she had estimated even with all the stops she was making. Hope had been asleep but awoke fussing so Rebekah had to pull over and make a stop to change her niece and it was the perfect time for her to grab some coffee. Of course she secretly added some blood from a blood bag in along with the coffee. She smiled softly as Hope was making baby noises in her car seat as she passed the city limits sign. "We are almost home love." She smiled softly as she heard her niece let out a squeal and happily kicking her feet. "Your mommy and daddy are going to be so happy to see you."

As she drove along the outskirts of the city and roads vaguely familiar to her she smiled softly. She glanced at her rear view mirror making sure no one was following them. She had no idea why they were coming back other than it must be safe but still. She was very over protective of her niece. She always had been from the time that Nik had placed her into her arms. It wasn't very long before she hit the city streets and as she drove along it appeared as if her homesickness was disappearing. It felt as if she had been gone ages not nearly a year. At first she had made a fuss about moving away from Mystic Falls but it didn't take her long to feel like New Orleans was in fact her and her family's home once again.

Rebekah pulled off the main road onto a side street nearing her family's home. She drives until she reaches the gate. Pulling up to the keypad she enters her code praying that Nik or Elijah hasn't changed it for her in her absence. "Please work." She mutters to herself and lets out a giggle as the gate slowly opens for her to pull in. She glances around making sure there aren't any cars or anyone around who would notice that she is back in town. She waits to make sure the gate closes before she pulls up into the main part of the driveway and near the main house. She parks her car right next to her siblings. She knows they are home. "Well we are here love."

Rebekah removes the keys from the ignition turning off the car before she jumps out and nearly runs around to the backseat opening the car door unbuckling her niece and carefully picking her up in her arms. Rebekah smiles softly down as her niece yawns but apparently knows she is home. Rebekah grabs the diaper bag and her purse leaving the rest of their things for now. She begins to walk up towards the front door noticing there are lights. She hopes that her brothers are still awake to welcome her and Hope home. She carries Hope to the front door before she unlocks the door and pushes it open. She walks inside with Hope. "Nik, Elijah, Hayley we are home." She calls out.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to apologize for taking so long to update another chapter. I am blown away by how many of you have read my story so far as well as the reviews. Since Rebekah has returned with Hope I am now concentrating on the three siblings Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah. Also the chapter that most of you have been waiting for Klebekah sex. I would appreciate reviews.

**Warning this chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 13 Reunited Siblings

Nik's POV

For Nik it was like Christmas morning when he was a little boy and his birthday all rolled into one. He barely could contain his happiness as he heard his sister's lovely voice for the first time in months. His brother Elijah, Hayley and Andrew all try not to bombard Rebekah and Hope as they are finally reunited as a family. Just the sight of her after all these months nearly takes Nik's breath away. His little sister appears even more beautiful than when she left. He knows that he has to hold back as much as he wants to until they are in private. He watches as she hands Hope to Hayley then he walks over to his sister and wraps his arms around her hugging her close to him. He thinks everyone is preoccupied with Hope so he decides to take a chance leaning as close as he possibly can and whispers into her ear. "Rebekah l will give you a proper homecoming later." A smirk appears on the original hybrid as he sees his little sister blush at his words smiling back at him.

It is now that he turns to his baby daughter who is in the arms of her mother and leans down kissing the top of her head. He allows his brother to welcome Rebekah back home for a moment before his son asks if that is his baby sister. Nik smiles softly down at his son. "Yes it is my son." He watches Andrew walk over to Hayley as she bends down holding Hope who is making baby noises and looking down at her big brother. This is when he hears his sister as he realizes she now has heard him call Andrew his son and that there is another child in the room. "Rebekah, sistah this is Andrew my son. Andrew this is your Aunt Rebekah." He watches his sister as she is shocked at what she was just told. "I know that you have questions and I will answer them later." He stands there as his sister walks over to his son as he talks to her. He was so sure she would try to badger him for answers but it seems that she realizes he will explain later to her in private.

It is later than Nik would like his son to be awake but it's a special reason why. He overhears his son ask if she can help tuck him into bed tonight. "I don't see why not son. If she would like to but that is up to her." He smiles seeing how much Andrew likes his sister. He knows that the truth needs to come out but just not now. He hates keeping secrets from his family especially from Rebekah. However if he were to tell her now it would destroy him if she would react in a way he least expected it after hearing the news. He had to find the right time to tell her. "If you will excuse us Rebekah and I are going to tuck Andrew into bed." He waits as Andrew says goodnight to Elijah, Hayley and his baby sister before his son takes Nik's hand in his and his sister's in his other hand and the three of them walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

Nik waits as his son climbs back into bed as his sister tucks Andrew into bed before he hands her the book that was being read to him. She gets comfortable on one side while Nik is on the other. He listens as his sister opens the book finding where they had stopped and begins to read to Andrew. The original hybrid can't help but smile as he listens to his little sister read to their son. It's one of those moments he wishes that he could freeze but at least he will store it away in his mind as a memory. As Rebekah finishes the story he notices his son yawning and rubbing his eyes. He waits for her to say goodnight to him first before he kisses his son's forehead whispering. "Goodnight my son. Sweet dreams. I love you my son. See you in the morning." He gets up off the bed and together along with Rebekah they walk to the doorway before Nik turns off his bedroom light and closes his bedroom door after they walk out into the hallway.

He moves his head closer towards her and whispers in her ear. "Care to join me downstairs for a drink?" He figures it would be the best time to be able to talk to Rebekah. He smiles as he looks into his little sister's blue eyes waiting for an answer. "Shall we?" He takes her hand in his as she accepts his offer and they head for the stairs. He doesn't hear anyone downstairs so it is safe for him to hold her hand in his as they walk together. When they reach the bottom floor he leads her into the sitting room only letting go of her hand while he walks to the bar and turns to fix them both a drink. When he has both drinks in his hand he turns around handing his sister her glass as his hand manages to brush against hers as he feels something deep within begin to stir. He knows that she can feel it too. However as much as he would like to take her in his arms kissing her and showing her just how much he loves her he knows that he needs to talk to her about Andrew first and foremost.

"Rebekah believe me when I say this I had to send you away with Hope in order to protect my son." He wants to come out and tell her the truth but he fears it is too soon after everything has happened. "I know that I haven't been completely honest with you or with Elijah but Andrew needed to be kept safe.I love both of my children. He isn't safe and that is why I had to bring him here." He could see she was listening to him as he spoke to her. He didn't want to lie but he had no choice. Of course she would bring up the subject of his mother. "I am his father and as such he is always going to be under my roof." He breathed a sigh of relief when she dropped the subject for the time being. Usually she would push until she got the answers she was looking for but he could tell she realized that it wasn't a good idea.

He can see her begin to relax a little bit. He feels better but not completely. He knows it is too risky for either of them downstairs to do anything. He wants to give her the proper homecoming behind closed doors. He can't stop staring at her. She maybe his little sister but he can't help what he feels towards her. He has never felt this way about anyone and he knows it is wrong to feel the way he does but he can't fight it. He knows she feels the same way about him. "I've missed you so much Rebekah." Every single day that she was away with his baby daughter were some of his darkest times he's smiles down at her looking into her blue eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs? You deserve a proper homecoming." The original hybrid smirks. He watches her reaction knowing she wants to be welcomed home properly.

His watches as she puts down her empty glass and begins to walk towards the stairs. He notices her glancing back at him as she ascends the stairs to the second floor and to her bedroom. He can't take his eyes off of her as she disappears leaving him downstairs. He can hear her reach her bedroom as she shuts her door. He puts his own empty glass down. The room still smelling of her sweet scent. He begins to walk towards the staircase. As much as he would like to vamp speed up to her room he decides to go up normally taking his time walking up each step. He walks down the hallway towards his little sister's bedroom glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Elijah or Hayley wouldn't catch him by accident. He casually reaches her bedroom door knocking lightly. In almost a low whisper not wanting to draw attention to himself or anyone overhearing him, "it's your brothah, Rebekah." He pauses waiting for her to invite him inside.

Once he has his sister's approval he places his hand upon her doorknob and turns it before pushing her door open and walking into her bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him so that they can't be walked in upon. Just the sight alone of her nearly takes his breath away. Neither one wasting another split second as he pulls her into his arms properly the way he wanted to downstairs. His blue eyes looking into her own as he leans his head closer to hers. His lips nearly touching her own lips. He feels her body as she leans into him as close as possible. He can feel her own lips nearly upon his own. He has one hand around her waist and the other behind her head his hand in her softly silky blonde hair. His lips crashing down upon her own soft lips as he begins to kiss her. He feels her mouth part and he gently slides his tongue into her mouth as he feels hers dance around his own. It had been months since they had last kissed this way. It was as if both of them had been deprived of the other for way too long.

His heart belonged to his little sister just like he had hers. As much as he would love to not have to sneak around with his little sister he knows that they have to. Breaking away only to catch their breaths even though they don't really need to breathe suddenly he finds that clothes are a little too constrictive especially on an ever growing erection between his legs. A smirk appears on the original hybrid's face as he watches his little sister as she removes her top revealing a red lacey bra. He couldn't help himself and he reaches around her unclasping her bra as it quickly falls to the floor. This action frees her perfectly sized breasts and her now erect nipples.

Without hesitating he removes his own shirt letting it fall to the floor joining her bra. "So beautiful." He begins to kiss her neck as his hand begins to gently massage her one breast then the other one as he hears her let out a moan. Her skin so perfect and soft. His finger rubbing circles around her nipple before he pinches it watching her reaction before doing the same thing to her other nipple. As he is doing this he feels her hands upon his own bare chest as she runs her hand across it. He then feels one of her hands come to rest in between his legs making him let out a moan almost a low growl coming from his lips. Even with his pants still on he can feel her as she brushes her fingers against his hard erect bends his head down and begins to kiss both of her breasts before using his tongue and tracing circles around her now erect nipples making sure he takes his time on each one before sucking on each one.

He begins to undo the button on her pants and unzip them while feeling her own hands upon his waist trying to do the same thing with his. He manages to pull down her pants to her ankles revealing a pair of lacey red panties which match her bra. As much as he would love to just rip them off of her he pushes them down to her ankles as well helping her step out of them. Now she is completely naked in front of him. He helps her pull down his pants and boxers as he steps out of them revealing his hard erect cock. He is now standing in front of her completely naked. Without a word he picks her up and carries her over to her bed gently laying her down before he joins her.

He doesn't want to rush but to take his time with his little sister. In his eyes she has no flaws. Her body is flawless. "My Rebekah so beautiful." He says as he notices her long eyelashes as his blue eyes look into her own. He watches as she blushes bringing a red color to her cheeks. His lips come crashing down upon her own once again as he kisses her. His own hand trailing down her naked body until he stops between her legs. He can feel her heat and wetness before even touching her. Breaking the kiss for a moment he lets out a chuckle and smiles as his fingers gently part her folds and gently begins to rub her while she lets out a moan. He puts his free hand up to her mouth placing a finger upon her swollen kissed red lips. Before he can even blink he feels her sucking upon his fingers as he draws in a breath letting out a groan. He inserts a finger inside of her as he removes his fingers from her mouth and kisses her deeply while his thumb gently rubs her clit. His kiss masking her loud moan while she arches her back thrusting her hips. He doesn't want to bring her to climax but to drag it out. He suddenly removes his finger and his hand from between her legs making her beg him for more.

He breaks eye contact that they've had as he moves down kissing her neck before moving down to each breast and nipple. Slowly kissing her stomach, her waist and her hips. He carefully skips in between her legs while kissing her upper thigh working his way to her toes and then back up again on the opposite leg stopping between her legs. He buries his head as his mouth gently parts her folds his tongue begins to lick her. He feels her hands upon his head her fingers curling around his hair. He gently licks her clit making her thrust her hips and a moan escapes her lips. She tastes so very sweet. It's like he can't get enough but he doesn't want her to climax until he is deep inside of her with his arms around her. He stops knowing that she will be wanting more. He hears her let out a gasp as he comes back up kissing her on her lips so she can taste herself upon them.

Before he knows it she pushes him onto his back a smile upon her lips as her cheeks are flushed and she tries to catch her breath. His eyes connecting with her own. She kisses his neck before moving down to his chest. He can feel her running her fingernails across it before her mouth and her tongue slowly works its way down to his stomach then his waist then his hips. He lets out a groan as his hard cock is being stroked by her hands. He thrusts his hips onto her hand as she strokes him before she stops. He knows she is doing to him what he did to her making him want her all the more. The next thing he knows is he feels her tongue as she starts to lick his him taking him fully into her mouth. Her tongue expertly making him groan as he thrusts his hips in response to his little sister's actions. She then starts to suck him while using her tongue at the same time as he lets out a low growl. He has missed doing this with his little sister. Missed the closeness the connection.

Just as suddenly as she started to please him she stops and he is then kissed tasting himself upon her lips. Not waiting another minute he carefully straddles her. His tip teasing her entrance for just a moment as he feels her spreading her legs in anticipation of him entering her. He carefully eases himself inside of her. He lets out a groan of pleasure as he is now deep inside of her as his one hand is on her hip the other tangled in her golden blonde locks of hair. He knows he can't break her but at the same time he wants to go slowly gently with her almost as if it was their first time. It had been way too long without her. He lets her set the pace as she begins to thrust her hips. He follows her speed thrusting his own as his lips meet hers. His hand goes to her breast as he gently massages it before rubbing her nipple. His kisses masking her loud moans of pleasure as he tries to control his own groans.

He feels her fingernails digging into his back as he is pulled as close to her naked body as possible. He holds her close to his body while kissing her thrusting his hips in rhythm to her own. He can tell that she is close to climaxing along with himself. Their kisses more deep and passionate. He feels his little sister suck on his bottom lip eliciting a deep low growl from him. His tongue swirling around her own. He brushes her hair back from her face so he can watch her the moment that she comes undone finding her release. His eyes making contact with hers as he takes his hands interlocking her fingers with his as he hears her gasp and moan as he feels her body climax around his hard cock buried deep inside of her. He groans nearly growling as he thrusts his hips spilling his seed deep within her inner walls.

Sharing the most intimate moment he holds her in his arms as their sweat covered bodies come crashing back down. He kisses her on the lips smiling down at her. "I love you Rebekah." He finally comes out and says it. In this moment he is vulnerable. He had never really said those words to her. He couldn't hold back. "You have my heart." As scared as he was it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't hold back a smirk after hearing his little sister say those words back to him. It was all he wanted to hear. His little sister smiling up at him her blue eyes looking into his as they had their arms wrapped around one another and legs. Not that he wanted to but he gently and slowly slid out of her but kept holding her not wanting to let her go.

Oh how he wished they could remain like this entangled in one another. However it was not possible as much as both of them wanted it. He didn't want his son if he went looking for his dad to find them like this. Plus with his baby daughter under the same roof as well as Elijah and Hayley he didn't want to take a chance. They would have to sneak around behind closed doors like they always did for now. He notices that she has closed her eyes and is asleep. She was on the road for hours driving back with Hope. He kisses the top of her head as he strokes her cheek. He doesn't want to leave her completely naked underneath her blankets though.

Quietly he gets up off her bed and walks over to her dresser pulling open a drawer glancing over at his sleeping sister. He knows she would sleep in one of his shirts and boxers. He let out a soft chuckle when he discovered that his boxers would go missing and then when he realized who had taken them. He smiles shaking his head. The only person he would ever allow to take his boxers and shirts to sleep in would be Rebekah. She had told him that she felt closer to him this way. As much as he didn't want to wake her he managed to get on the boxers with ease. She did murmur and stir as he put his shirt on her before he placed her back down gently upon her bed. Once she was dressed he covered her up with her blanket tucking her into her own bed before bending down kissing her. "Sweet dreams my little sistah. I love you."

He picked up his own clothes changing quickly and quietly before walking over to her bedroom door. He slowly opens it and peeks out into the hallway making sure that there wasn't anyone there. It appeared all quiet. He opens the bedroom door the rest of the way before setting foot into the hallway closing the door behind him. He walks quickly and quietly down the hallway to the other end of the upstairs wing to his room. He pauses outside of his son's bedroom as he can hear him sleeping. He proceeds to his closed bedroom door turning the doorknob before opening the door and walking into his own room. He makes sure to close the door behind him. His eyes adjusting to the dark he yawns as he begins to remove his clothes other than his shirt and boxers before collapsing into bed and falling asleep.

Elijah's POV

Elijah and Hayley stood alongside Nik and Andrew as they finally were reunited with Rebekah and Hope. It had been way too long since he had last seen his little sister. Out of all his siblings he was the one who was in touch with her while she was away guarding Hope. It was one thing to be able to talk to his sister on the phone or by text but now she is finally back. He did miss his little sister. It wasn't the same without her. The noble original smiled as he saw her again for the first time in almost an entire year. His little sister was back along with his niece. He watched as she handed Hope over to Hayley so she could hold her daughter after all this time. He smiled down at his niece who was making baby noises while her mother held her in her arms.

He wanted to walk over and hug his little sister but Niklaus beat him to it. He tried not to pay attention as Niklaus was whispering something to Rebekah. It was none of his business but he couldn't help but wonder why he would whisper something to her not intended for anyone else to hear. He stood there waiting until Niklaus was done welcoming her home before he walked over to his little sister. "Welcome home my dear sweet sister." He wraps his arms around her pulling her into a hug. It is after they hug that Elijah watches as Rebekah has noticed Andrew. He walks back over to where Hayley is standing with Hope in her arms and stands next to her as his eyes glance down at his little niece. His attention draw back to his little sister who is now being introduced to her new nephew. He knows it is a lot to take in especially at the moment. However Rebekah seems to be a natural when it comes to children.

Rebekah, Nik and Andrew all go upstairs as that leaves Elijah, Hayley and Hope. He walks with them upstairs to her nursery. He stays by Hayley's side as it takes awhile before Hope gets sleepy enough and finally falls asleep. It's been a long day for everyone but Hayley wants to remain by her daughter's side. He understands and he makes sure she is comfortable as he glances at his sleeping niece in her crib now that she is finally home.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had walked into her family's mansion holding Hope in her arms as she called out. It had seemed like ages since she had set foot inside her family's home. She comes face to face with her family. She smiles softly her blue eyes filling up with tears. However she promised herself that she wouldn't cry at the sight of her brothers who she missed dearly along with Hayley.

However when her blue eyes fell upon her brother Nik it was right then and there that a huge smile appeared on her lips. He had been the one that she had missed the most out of everyone. She turns and carefully hands Hope to Hayley so that she can hold her little girl. Before she knew it her brother walked up to her and pulled her into his arms hugging her. She wrapped her arms around Nik hugging him tightly. His arms around her holding her close to him felt so good. She felt his head near her ear as she heard him whisper that he was going to properly welcome her home later. Her cheeks beginning to turn red as she blushes smiling softly at her brother. She tries to block any naughty thoughts that immediately come to her mind.

She glances as her brother walks over to Hayley and his baby daughter before she smiles softly up at her dear brother Elijah. Even though she would talk to him on the phone or send him texts every now and then to make sure her and Hope were safe and what was going on back at home she had missed him. She could see that he was proud of her. It hadn't been easy but she kept her niece safe and sound like she had promised. She was closest to Nik of all her siblings but Elijah would be the one she would turn to when she needed her brother to help her. She hugged her dear brother back smiling softly. "Thank you Elijah. It's good to be home."

She looks over at Hayley and notices that she is showing Hope to a little boy. Hope isn't her brother's only child. At first she is shocked upon hearing this. Now she realizes that is the reason why her and Hope were told to come back home. She has questions but decides to remain from asking them. She walks over to Andrew and bends down to his level. She notices that he definitely looks a lot like Nik. She wants to ask about his mother but obviously won't knowing how easily her brother gets angry. She smiles softly at her nephew. "Well it is nice to meet you Andrew. I am your Aunt Rebekah." She waits as he hugs her before she hugs him back before she stands up.

She listens as her new nephew asks his dad if his aunt can help tuck him into bed. As exhausted as she is at this moment and wanting to just go lay down in her bed and fall asleep yet she longs to know what her brother Nik has in mind at the same time she can't help but accept her nephew's offer. She smiles softly down at her nephew. "I would be honored to help tuck you into your bed love." She waits as her nephew says goodnight to her brother Elijah, Hayley and his baby sister before he offers her his hand to hold. They walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

She happens to quickly glance around his bedroom as she waits for him to climb into his bed. She tucks him in pulling the covers over him before her brother hands her the story book he had been reading. Taking the book from her brother she settles in on one side of her nephew while her brother settles on the other side. She opened the book to the page that they had stopped at and began to read. She smiled softly as her soft voice read the story as her brother watched her. She would tell Hope stories but not out of any book. She enjoyed this moment with her brother and nephew. She had reached the last page and as she finished reading the book she noticed her nephew yawn and rub his eyes. She closes the book and places it onto the nightstand next to the bed. She smiles softly down at her nephew as his eyes are closed and he is falling asleep. She kisses the top of his head. "Good night Andrew. Sweet dreams. Your Aunt Rebekah loves you always and forever." She watches as her brother kisses his forehead and says goodnight to him. They walk towards his doorway and she pauses as Nik turns off his bedroom light before walking into the hallway as he closes Andrew's bedroom door.

She is standing in the hallway next to her brother. She sees him leaning his head towards hers as he whispers into her ear inviting her downstairs for a drink. She whispers back to him. "I would love to Nik." Her blue eyes looking into his own. "Yes let's." She takes his hand in hers as she intertwines her fingers with his. She can't help but smile softly feeling his fingers wrapped around hers. It had been way too long. She knows they have to be cautious which is something she had gotten used to before her brother had ordered her to leave. She walks with him down the stairs and lets him lead her into the sitting room. Sadly she lets go of his hand only as he moves towards the bar. Her eyes on him as she watches him with his back towards her as he fixes them both drinks. She waits as he turns back around with both glasses in his hand. She takes one that he offers her as her hand brushes up against his causing something deep within her inner core to awaken. She longs to be in his arms holding him and kissing him. It's been way too long since they both had any sort of contact. She knew that would come later. For the first time since meeting her nephew she knew that now was the time for her to find out more from her brother.

Before she could even open up her mouth to talk her brother spoke. She now knows that is why he sent her away with Hope. He had to make it look like Hope was his only child. If it wasn't safe he would be now surrounded by his family. Obviously something must have happened to have Nik bring Andrew here. "Well we will make sure that he is safe here Nik. Don't worry." She could see that was a concern of his. It showed upon his face. She wanted to know who his mother was. She raised her eyebrow. "So who is Andrew's mother?" She came out and asked him. She realizes that maybe she shouldn't have asked but she is curious. When he answers her nearly snapping at her is when she realizes that she shouldn't push him. It won't get her anywhere. "Well at least he has his father, his uncle and his aunt." She wanted to make him feel better.

She begins to relax a little bit. She knows that being downstairs alone with Nik is not only tempting but puts them in an awkward position in case anyone were to walk in on them. She could feel him staring at her. She couldn't help herself as she would stare back at him. He maybe her older brother but she can't help the way she feels. She knows it is wrong but she loves him. She realizes now why she was never happy with anyone else. "I have missed you too Nik." She smiles softly up at him her blue eyes meeting his own. She nods her head knowing that he wants to properly welcome her home. She knows what that means and was wondering when they would finally be together even if it would be behind closed doors.

She can feel his eyes upon her as she slowly places her empty glass down. She happens to glance at him while she walks towards the staircase and ever so slowly walks up the stairs towards the second floor and her bedroom. She knows that he can hear her as she reaches her bedroom as she closes her bedroom door behind her. She knows it won't take him long before he comes upstairs to her room. Sure enough her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a light knock upon her bedroom door. She smiles softly as she hears him whisper knowing he doesn't want them getting caught. Even if they did it wouldn't matter to either one of them.

She whispers in a soft voice. "You may come in Nik." She waits as he opens her bedroom door walking inside before closing the door and locking it behind him so that they can't be disturbed. Not wanting to waste any time she finds herself in the arms of her brother holding onto him as if he would vanish into thin air at any moment. She smiles softly up at him as her blue eyes look into his own. His head leans towards hers as her lips are nearly touching his own. She had wanted this so badly when they were downstairs. Her hand goes around his neck as she leans her body into his own. She can feel his arm around her waist pulling her towards him and one in her hair. She feels his lips as they come crashing down upon her own as he kisses her. She kisses him back. She parts her lips opening her mouth enough to let his tongue enter. Her own tongue swirling and dancing around his in her mouth. She manages to let out a moan. "Oh Nik." She had missed being kissed this way. She missed being this intimate with her brother.

She had given him her heart. He was the only one who ever had it. She knew that she was the only one who he would ever give his heart to. She loved him. She longs to not have to sneak around behind closed doors to be with Nik. However she will do whatever is needed for them to be together. She breaks away to catch her breath even though they don't really need to breath. He leaves her breathless. She can't help but smile as she finds the need to suddenly remove her clothes. She happens to glance at her brother noticing his hard erection through his pants. She proceeds to take off her top all the while knowing her brother's eyes are upon her as she is left wearing her red lacy bra. Before she could reach around to unclasp her bra she felt her brother's arms reach around and his fingers finding her claps on her bra releasing it as she lets it fall to the floor revealing her now fully erect breasts.

She can't help but stare at him as she watches him remove his own shirt as it falls to the floor next to hers and her bra. Tilting her head back she lets out a soft moan as she feels her brother start to kiss her neck while she feels his hand upon her breast massaging it. She runs her hands across his chest as she lets out another moan as she feels him rubbing her nipples before gently pinching it. Without hesitating her hands go down between his legs as she hears him let out a low growl and groan from her brother. Her fingers brush against his hard erect cock through his pants. She watches as he leans his head down feeling his mouth upon her breasts as he slowly licks each one of her nipples before sucking on each one making he run her fingers through his hair as she lets out another moan.

She feels his hands upon her waist as he unbuttons and unzips her pants pulling them down to her ankles revealing her red lacy panties that match her bra. Her own hands around his waist trying to do the same thing to his pants. She lets him push her red lacy underwear down to her ankles as she steps out of them leaving her completely naked. She allows him to help her push his pants and boxers down to his ankles as he steps out of them standing in front of her naked. Before she can blink he proceeds to pick her up into his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck holding onto him as he carries her over to her bed gently laying her down upon her bed before joining her.

She knows that her brother will take his time with her. He never has rushed and she likes the attention and the fact that he goes slowly with her as if she is delicate and able to break. She can't help but blush when he calls her beautiful and his. "My Nik." The way she says it so possessive like. Her blue eyes looking into his own. Her own lips come crashing down upon his own once again kissing him. She feels his hand as it moves down her naked body stopping in between her legs. She nearly lets out a gasp at his sudden move as she knows that he can feel how wet and hot she is as she longs for him to pleasure her. She lets out a moan as she feels his fingers as he gently parts her folds and begins to rub her. Her brother putting his finger up to her red swollen kissed lips to quiet her. She starts to suck on his fingers making him let out a groan as he is pleasuring her with his other hand. She feels him inserting a finger into her wet pussy as he begins to kiss her as she moans into the kiss as she feels his thumb begin to rub her clit. She can't help herself and arches her back thrusting her hips. "It feels so good Nik." She begins to lose herself but just as suddenly as he starts to pleasure her he stops.

She watches as he looks away from her. She knows all too well what he's about to do. She can tell from the look in his eyes and the smirk upon his face. She tilts her head back as she feels his mouth upon her neck kissing it before she feels him kissing her breasts and nipples before she feels him kissing her stomach, her waist and then her hips. She feels his head between her legs as he kisses her thigh and moves down one of her legs to her toes and comes back up the opposite one completely teasing her by ignoring her growing need between her legs. She feels her brother's head as he buries himself between her legs as her folds are gently parted and feels his tongue as he begins to lick her. Her hands grab a hold of his head as she wraps her fingers in his hair. She feels him licking her clit as she lets out a moan and thrusts her hips. Her body responding to everything that he is doing to her. She finds that he stops just like before as he comes back up his lips upon her own giving her a taste of herself upon his lips.

She tries to catch her breath. He leaves her breathless. Her cheeks are flushed from being pleasured by his hands. With a hunger and lust in her eyes she pushes her brother onto his back upon the bed. Her blue eyes looking into his own before she breaks eye contact as she begins to kiss his neck then his chest. Slowly she runs her fingernails across his chest before she places her mouth upon his chest kissing him. She works her way down to his stomach and then his waist. She hears him groan at her actions before she stops. She takes her hand placing it upon his hard erect cock as she begins to stroke him. As she is stroking him she feels him thrusting his hips into her hand. She stops as suddenly as she started trying to work him up the way he worked her up. She places her mouth upon his hard erect cock as she expertly takes her tongue and begins to lick him. She takes him fully into her mouth hearing him groan as he thrusts his hips in response to her pleasuring him. She begins to alternate between sucking and using her tongue on his hard erect cock in her mouth as she hears him emit a low growl. She loved pleasuring him this way. It was something so intimate that she only shared with her brother.

She suddenly stops knowing full well her brother will be craving more. She goes back up and her lips fall upon his lips kissing him so that he can taste himself upon her lips. She feels him straddle her. She can feel the tip of his hard erect cock as it teases her hot wet entrance. She spreads her legs in anticipation of him entering her. She knows that he will be gentle with her even when it's been so long since they both have had any physical contact with one another. She loves how tender and sweet he can be with her. She wraps her legs around his waist. She feels him gently ease into her. She lets out a moan as she can feel his hard erect cock fully filling her. She feels his hand upon her hip and one in her hair as it wraps around strands of her blonde hair. Her hands wrap around his back before she begins to thrust her hips setting the pace wanting to feel him as deeply inside of her as possible. She feels him begin to thrust his hips as her lips crash down upon his own kissing him. She feels his hand upon her breast as he massages it before she feels him rubbing her nipple. She moans into their kisses as she hears her brothers own groans of pleasure.

She can't help herself and digs her fingernails into his back as she pulls him as close to her naked body as possible. She holds him close to her naked body as they keep kissing. She thrusts her hips in rhythm to her brother's. She is close to release and can feel that he is nearing his as well. Their kisses more passionate and deep. She sucks on his bottom lip as he lets out a low growl. Her tongue dancing around his. She smiles softly and her blue eyes looking into her brother's as he brushes away a stray piece of her hair from her face. Not breaking eye contact she feels him take her hand in his interlocking his fingers with her own. She lets out a gasp and a moan as her body comes undone and she finds release around his hard erect cock that is buried deep inside of her. She feels her brother give one more thrust of his hips before he groans and lets out a low growl as he spills his seed deep within her.

She holds him in her arms as they share this intimate moment between the two siblings. She kisses him back smiling softly up at him as she hears him say he loves her. She has never heard him say those words to her before. She knows he has been scared to come out and express his feelings towards her with those words. "I love you too Nik." She hopes that he is now reassured of her love for him. Tears full of joy fill her eyes. She has always had his heart just like he has always had hers. "You have my heart Nik. I promise you that I will always protect your heart. It is safe with me." She notices he is relieved to hear her say those words back to him as her blue eyes look up into his own. She keeps her arms and legs wrapped around her brother as she feels him gently slide out of her. She didn't want to let go of him at least not at the moment wanting him to hold onto her as well.

She wishes more than anything they could remain laying like this. However she knows that isn't possible. He now has a son who could come looking for his dad. Plus now that she brought Hope back Hayley is under the same roof not to mention her dear brother Elijah. She would have to be content for now with sneaking behind closed doors to be with her brother. She couldn't fight how tired she really was. She had driven for hours with Hope to return home as fast as she could. She found her eyes closing and she fell asleep in Nik's arms. She can feel him kiss the top of her head and stroke her cheek.

She doesn't hear him slip his arms from hers and gets up off the bed. She has no idea that he opens her dresser drawers getting out one of his shirts and a pair of boxers that she likes to sleep in. She murmurs in her sleep not realizing that he dressers her not wanting to leave her naked beneath the blankets. She is now in a deep sleep but smiles softly hearing him say he loves her again. She begins to dream as sleep takes over.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to apologize for taking so long in between chapters. I had so much going on that it has taken me much longer than I would have liked to have this chapter posted. Once again please leave reviews. As it is obvious the morning after Nik and Rebekah isn't the typical morning after due to the fact of kids under the same roof. Also Elijah is getting wise to what is going on between his little sister and brother. **

Chapter 14 A New Day

Nik's POV

Later the next morning Nik slowly stirred in his bed as he blinked his eyes before opening them. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned and stretched. He runs his hand over his face as he turns his head glancing at the clock that is sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. It is later than he realized. Sitting up he wonders why his son hasn't come barging into his room waking him to go downstairs to make him breakfast. This wasn't the way he wanted to wake up. He longed to be laying with his sister holding her in his arms. His body entangled with her own as he would wake up before her watching her sleeping. She looked like an angel his angel. She would awaken to his kisses. He hopes that she was still asleep. No use for him staying in bed any longer he gets out of bed. He grabs a clean set of clothes as he walks into his bathroom. He quickly changes before brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair. Once he is finished he opens his bedroom door before setting foot into the hallway.

He expects to find his son in his room playing or drawing. However he notices the bedroom door ajar and no one inside. Nik hopes his son wasn't someplace all by himself. He knew the rules. Nik only wants him to be safe. He doesn't want to be controlling of his son's actions especially since it is his home as well. The original hybrid was controlling enough towards his own siblings. He wondered if Andrew would take after him in that regards towards his sister Hope as they both were going to grow up. He wishes that Andrew will be protective of his little sister just like Nik was of Rebekah as they grew up. He had wanted to go and get some flowers for Rebekah to surprise her with as a little token of his love for her and the fact she is now back. He decides that he will put that on the list for later. Right now he needs to find out his son's whereabouts.

He heads for the staircase pausing as he can make out voices coming from downstairs as well as the smell of breakfast cooking. He quickly descends the stairs to the main floor and proceeds to walk into the kitchen half expecting to find his brother or even Hayley with Hope and Andrew. However he is shocked to find that it is his sister who is with Andrew. "Good morning Rebekah." He notices she looks tired as if she didn't get enough sleep. He walks over to his son who is sitting on a chair with his breakfast in front of him. He bends down kissing his forehead. "Good morning my son. I see you woke your Aunt Rebekah up to make you breakfast." He wanted to be angry with his son for dragging his sister out of her bed but he could tell how much his son wanted to spend time Rebekah. "Maybe next time you can wake me up or even your Uncle Elijah. Ok?" He is then interrupted by his sister as she tells him it is ok.

He walks over to her and gives her a gentle hug. He has to restrain himself from doing more than just giving her a hug. She still looks so beautiful even tired. "Rebekah love why don't you go upstairs and lay down or soak in a nice hot bubble bath? I can take over." His blue eyes making eye contact with her own. He could tell that she was hesitant to leave. "I insist sistah." He could tell by her reaction that she would eventually give in. He watched her as she went over hugging her nephew kissing him on the top of his head. A smile appeared on Nik's face as he overheard his son apologize to his aunt. His sister says she will see him later on. She walks over to her brother giving him a hug and thanking him. She thanks him before she walks out of the kitchen towards the staircase making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Now it's just Nik and his son.

His son asks if he can be excused from the table so he can go and be with his little sister. "Thank you for apologizing to your aunt." Nik knew he can't be too hard on his son. "I'm glad you woke someone up and didn't come downstairs all by yourself. Why don't you go and get dressed first? And remember to make sure she isn't asleep." He watches as his son nods his head and answers his dad back with manners before he walks over hugging his dad. Nik lets out a chuckle as his son runs out of the kitchen leaving him to finish cleaning up. He hears him reach his bedroom while he begins to clean up. His thoughts a million miles away. Now that he's come out and admitted his feelings for his little sister she is all he can think about. If only they could be happy not having to keep their love a secret. He realizes that he will have to tell her the truth eventually. He knows it is just too soon to do it right now. She has the right to know. He was able to give her the one thing she has ever wanted. He finishes cleaning up the kitchen and decides to go upstairs to check on Andrew.

The original hybrid walked up the stairs and heard voices coming from his daughter's nursery. He walked towards her nursery leaning in the open doorway. A smirk appeared on his lips as he folded his arms standing there taking in the scene before him. His son was on the floor playing with his little sister much like when Nik and Rebekah were little. Of course she wouldn't remember but Nik did. Those were some of Nik's most favorite memories. He loved playing with his little sister when she was Hope's age. He was very protective of her even then.

One of his fondest memories was when his sister was old enough to climb trees. He had ventured outside when he heard his sister's voice making him turn around. "Bekah, you know you aren't supposed to be following me." He saw the look on her face and he couldn't help but not be mad at his little sister. "Ok little sistah want to climb trees with me?" He knew that she would attempt to and he didn't want her to get hurt. He looked at the trees and walked over to one waiting for his little sister to join him. He began to climb and then reached down taking his little sister's hand pulling her up into the tree. "Ok just climb after me Bekah." He climbed a little bit higher up sitting upon a big strong branch as Rebekah joined him. Their legs dangling as they both sat on the branch together. He noticed her glancing down at the ground below them. "You're not scared are you?" He smiled down at his sister as they sat there. She was brave and shook her head. They stayed in the tree for hours. He felt her lean her head upon his shoulder as he put his arms around her tiny waist. He didn't want to leave that tree but to stay up there the two of them alone in their own world.

He is brought back to the present when his presence is seen by everyone in the nursery. He walks over to his son and daughter bending down so that he is eye level. He hugs his son kissing him on the forehead before gently picking up his daughter as he holds her in his arms kissing her on her cheek. "My little Hope your father has missed you." He lets out a chuckle as her tiny fingers touch his cheek before she grasps his finger with her tiny hand. It's as if she knows he is her father. After a few minutes of holding his daughter he puts her back down onto the floor so she can play with her big brother. It's going to be all too soon she will be taking her first steps. He loves hearing her giggle and make baby noises as if she is talking. He knows it will be all too soon before she says her first words.

Their attention is brought to the doorway where his sister now stands wanting to join them. He has to hold back from walking over to her and kissing her on the lips. It's taking self control on both of their parts. He can tell that she is trying her best as well. He is unaware that Elijah is now watching them both closely. "Rebekah, why don't you join us?" Nik smiles at his sister as she walks into the nursery and over to her niece and then Andrew. It is now that his son asks him a question which includes Rebekah. He wants his dad and his aunt to camp in the backyard with him. Since the backyard would be safer than actually going camping at the moment Nik agrees. "Sure my son. We should have a tent and sleeping bags. It's up to your aunt if she wants to join us or not." Nik watches as Andrew goes over to Rebekah waiting for her to answer him. He smiles as she agrees saying it will be fun to camp in the backyard.

Elijah's POV

Elijah was in Hope's nursery along with Hayley. The noble original felt a sense of relief now that his niece was back home with her mother and father. He saw an immediate change in Hayley. Even though he slept it was as if his brain wouldn't turn off. He understood why his brother Niklaus did what he did as far as Hope was concerned. However he still felt as if something was being held back regarding his nephew Andrew. Yes his siblings and even himself had their own secrets but to have kept Andrew such a secret until now was sat uneasy with Elijah. After all they are Original vampires and could protect Andrew. If Andrew didn't need their protection would Niklaus have ever told his siblings about their nephew? This was something that Elijah had thought about since the day he first met his nephew. He knew that if he started to dig around and Niklaus found out that he would most likely be daggered.

Elijah was brought out of his thoughts when his nephew appeared in the nursery. He asks if he can see his little sister. "There is no need to ask young man." Elijah watched as Andrew approached his little sister who was placed upon the floor to play happily by her mother. Elijah let out a chuckle as he watched Andrew with Hope. It reminded him of when they were little and how Nik used to be with their sister Rebekah. There was a time when they would get along. When they were innocent and care free. He can only hope that Andrew stays protective of his little sister and loves her. It is evident that he does.

His brother turns up standing in the doorway watching his children. Elijah could tell that his brother was remembering something as he stood there watching Andrew and Hope both play on the floor of the nursery together. Elijah wonders what memory his brother is remembering. The noble original watches as his brother slowly returns back to the present. He watches as Niklaus walks over to his children and bends down as he kisses his son on the forehead and hugs him. Elijah can't help but smile as his brother picks up his daughter. Hope seems to realize that Niklaus is her father and he is touched as he watches her with her father as they share a tender moment before Niklaus places her back down to play with Andrew.

It is then that he looks up at the doorway to find his little sister appear suddenly. Elijah silently watches his siblings who are unaware of his eyes upon them both. Elijah smiles at his younger sister. He can't help but notice that she has a way with children. Out of all his siblings she was the one who wanted the cure. He knows she misses being a mortal only because of the desire to have a family of her own. He lets out a chuckle as his nephew asks his father if they can camp out in the backyard with Rebekah of course. He thinks it is sweet how Andrew wants to include his aunt. Even if she can't have her own children the noble original thinks that at least she has her nephew and niece and family.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah was still asleep when she began to feel someone tugging lightly on her arm. She didn't think it was Nik since he would be holding her in his arms or at least one arm draped across her waist. She would feel his body laying next to hers. She mumbled. "Give me another minute." She was exhausted and instead of being able to sleep she was now being awakened by someone. She heard a small voice belonging to Andrew. She had no idea he had come seeking her assistance since her door was left unlocked. Slowly she opened her eyes rubbing them as she saw her nephew standing on the side of her bed. He was the one who was gently tugging on her arm to wake her up.

She yawned before she sat up in her bed. She glanced down greatful that Nik must have put on one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers from her dresser before he left her bed while she was asleep. Thankful she wasn't left completely naked. She smiles softly down at her nephew. He told her that he was hungry. She wondered why he didn't wake his dad up but he went and woke her up instead. "Why did you wake me up and not your dad love?" She pulls the covers back as she swings her legs off the bed and stands up. She walks over grabbing her robe that is on her chair before putting it on. If she is going downstairs she wants to make sure she is decently covered up.

She listens as Andrew explains to her why he came to wake her up but she has a question for him as she takes his hand as she opens up her bedroom door. "How did you know which room is mine? Did your dad show you my room?" She was curious and raised an eyebrow as they walked to the stairs slowly taking each one as they descended the staircase to the first floor. She was used to early mornings since she had been taking care of Hope as much as she wanted to go back to bed she couldn't let her nephew roam the house all by himself. Her brother would be angry at her if she did. She tilted her head to the side. Her nephew shook his head. He explained to her that he wasn't shown which room was his aunt's. He just knew it was hers. He apologized saying her door was unlocked and he made a promise to his dad not to go by himself. He didn't want to wake his dad up. Rebekah thought that was so very sweet of him and she was a little surprised that he was able to tell which room was hers when he was never shown it.

They reach the first floor and head into the kitchen. Rebekah smiles softly down at her nephew as they reach the kitchen. "What would you like me to make you for breakfast?" She waits as her nephew answers her. "Ok well I can make French Toast and bacon." Rebekah smiles softly as she watches Andrew sit on a chair to watch as she began to gather the ingredients to make him French Toast with bacon." She knew Andrew was watching her as she cracked some eggs into a bowl mixing them with a fork in order to dip the bread into before putting into the pan. She puts a pan on the stove and adds some thick slices of bacon into the pan. She takes out the bottle of syrup and powdered sugar placing them onto the table along with some napkins as well as utensils for Andrew. She takes pieces of bread dipping them into the eggs before putting them into another pan on the stove as she turns the bacon over. When the bacon gets finished cooking she places a couple slices onto a plate and turns the french toast over. The rest of the bacon she puts onto another plate. Once the french toast is finished cooking she turns off the pan on the stove and puts two pieces onto a plate with the bacon and walks over to the table setting it in front of Andrew.

She smiles softly as he says thank you. "You are welcome Andrew. Would you care for something to drink?" She waits as her nephew asks for some milk. She smiles softly down at him before getting a glass out of the cupboard and taking the milk out of the fridge pouring some into the glass then putting it down at the table. She hears her nephew say thank you again to her. She likes that he has manners. "You are welcome Andrew."She takes the leftover french toast and puts it onto the plate with the extra bacon. She breaks a piece of the bacon and puts it into her mouth eating it. She watches him eating as he tells her that his dad made him breakfast the prior morning. "Did he now? Well did you know that he used to make me food and is a good cook?" Andrew shook his head as he took a sip of his milk. "No I didn't Auntie Rebekah." The next thing that came out of her nephew's mouth took her by surprise in a way. "How come my daddy never talks about my mommy? If I could have a mommy I wish you could be my mommy." Rebekah is shocked to hear this coming from a five year old. "I don't know my love. It is strange. Thank you even though I am your aunt that means a lot to me that you wish I was your mother." Rebekah walked over and bent down hugging her nephew.

As she walked back over to the plate of extra bacon eating some more it was then that her brother walked into the kitchen. She smiles softly upon seeing her brother. "Good morning Nik." She watches as her brother walks over to his son bending down giving him a hug and kissing him on the forehead. She listens as Nik tells his son that next time to wake his uncle up or even his father but not to wake her up. She knows that he can tell she is exhausted and needs more sleep. "It's really ok Nik. I didn't mind making him breakfast. After all he is my nephew." She hugs her brother wishing that she could do more than just hug him at this moment even being so tired the mere thought of sharing a kiss on the lips even excites her. Her blue eyes looking back into her brother's. She smiles softly at his suggestion. As tired as she is she is hesitant at first but then slowly gives in. She smiles softly walking over to Andrew bending down and giving him a kiss on the top of his head and a hug. "I shall see you later my love." Her nephew apologizing for waking her up. "It's really ok." She walks over to her brother and gives him a hug smiling softly. "Thanks Nik." She begins to walk out of the kitchen towards the staircase and up the stairs to her bedroom.

She closes the door behind her. She is more tired than she realizes but she doesn't want to lay down in her bed. She decides that maybe a bubble bath will do her a world of good. She walks over to her dresser to grab some clean underwear and happens to glance at a drawing that was placed onto her dresser. She pauses as she picks up the drawing to look at it. She smiles softly seeing that it was Andrew who drew the picture. It is a picture of herself along with her brother Nik and Andrew. She decides to stand it up on her dresser. She gathers some things and then goes to her closet for the rest of her clothes before she walks into her bathroom closing the door behind her just in case. Before she wouldn't even think twice about leaving her bathroom door open but that was before there were children in the house. She flips on the bathroom light and places her clean clothes down. She walks over to the bathtub turning on the water making sure it isn't too hot or too cold.

As the bathtub fills she grabs her basket that was filled with bubble bath fizz things that her brother Nik had bought for her for Valentine's Day. He was always like that making sure she was loved and cared about. There were times they would share a bath together. He was the only one she would ever let wash her hair for her. She loved the way his fingers felt in her hair as he washed it for her or the way his arms around go around her waist holding her close as they shared a bubble bath hated Valentine's but Nik had always made sure she had flowers, candy, jewelry or anything. The bubble bath fizz things were one of her favorite gifts from him. She was only down to a few left. She would have to mention that she needed more to her brother. She waits until the bathtub is filled before turning off the water. She removes her robe hanging it onto the hanger behind the door as well as her boxers well her brother's and shirt putting them into the hamper to wash. Carefully she steps into the bathtub and sinks down slowly into the bubbled filled warm water.

She began to relax. She recalls bathing with Nik when they were little kids. It wasn't until they were at a certain age when they weren't allowed to bathe together. Yet somehow they would always manage a way not all the time but often enough. She recalls after their bath when they would be naked and her brother would purposely chase her around as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She would be laughing and screaming at the same time as she was being chased always letting him catch her. She loved those times. She soaked in the bubble bath for awhile longer before deciding to get out. She grabs a towel wrapping it around her hair and another one around her body before carefully stepping out of the bathtub. She dries off getting dressed and puts on some makeup and does her hair. Once she is finished she glances at her reflection in the bathroom mirror even though she is still somewhat tired she does feel better. She flips off the bathroom light and opens her bathroom door walking back into her bedroom.

Longing for some company she decides to go and see what everyone else is doing at the moment. She hears voices coming from her niece's nursery and decides to go and check on her niece. She walks to the doorway before pausing. She happens to look into the nursery finding everyone. She can't help but smile softly seeing her nephew with her niece getting along so well. Her eyes fall upon her brother Nik. How she wishes that he could walk over wrapping her in his arms and kiss her on the lips. Even though it was only last night she misses the feeling of her lips upon his own. She knows that they have to be careful now more than ever. Her blue eyes make eye contact with his own as she sees a smile appear on his lips. He invites her to join them. "Thank you Nik." She walks into the nursery.

She can feel eyes upon her and her brother. As normal as possible she walks over to her nephew and niece who are playing together on the floor. Rebekah smiles softly as she bends down to kiss her niece gently on the cheek and then hugging Andrew and kissing him on the top of his head. She stands back up teary eyed at the way they are both playing much like her and Nik used to when they were little. She listens as Andrew asks Nik if they can have a campout in the backyard. Her face lights up when she hears Andrew wants to include her as well. She is deeply touched. She waits as Andrew goes over to where she is now standing and he asks her politely. "I would love to join you and your father camping out in the backyard. It will be fun."


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for taking so long in between chapters. I am blown away by the number of readers. Please keep your reviews coming. This chapter I am concentrating on Nik, Rebekah and Andrew. The next chapter I will put Elijah back in. Elijah is going to be watching his siblings carefully. Trust me the time is coming when he will find out what they have been doing in secret. Also this is a Klebekah story so I refuse to be Rebekah with anyone else other than her brother. She will be finding out that Andrew is her son. Just be patient and strap yourselves in for the ride. **

**Also this chapter does contain mature content. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 15 Camping

Nik's POV

Since it has been decided that Nik, Rebekah and Andrew will be going camping in the backyard the original hybrid needs to get the equipment out and set up the tent for them to sleep in for the night. He walks over to where his children are playing nicely on the floor bending down kissing his daughter on the cheek before hugging his son and kissing him on the forehead. "Well if you would please excuse me I shall see to gathering the things for the campout." His sister says she will get some food and supplies together so it will feel like they are actually camping and not just in the backyard. A smile forming on his lips as he makes eye contact with his little sister before he walks out of the room. He can feel her eyes upon him as he makes his exit. He is greatful to actually have something to do since his mind is elsewhere like it has been as of late.

He makes his way to the garage where the camping things are stored as well as other items. As he makes his way over to the camping equipment he takes a moment and pauses as he stands next to his siblings coffins that he keeps. He runs his fingers across Rebekah's coffin. He would never dagger her out of anger or rage. It was only to protect her and keep her safe. Daggering her was like daggering himself. Bringing himself out of those thoughts he walks over to where the camping items are located and starts to organize them to take them out to the backyard. He stops when his hybrid hearing picks up a noise.

He freezes as he hears someone approaching. He isn't sure if he should call out warning whoever it is before he attacks. "Who's there?" He decides this would be the best approach. He manages to breath a sigh of relief when he hears his sister's sweet voice as she answers. "Bloody hell Bekah. What are you doing here my love?" He can tell that she was startled but he can't be mad at his little sister. She tells him that she just wanted to help him which would give them some moments to be alone. He can't help but smirk as he pulls her into an embrace holding her in his arms. His blue eyes looking down into her own as he noticed a soft smile upon her own lips. His head tilting down closer to her own as his lips ever so slowly and softly touched his little sister's before kissing her passionately. His hybrid hearing on alert in case they were interrupted. His hands around her waist one upon her back holding her as her hands were around his neck pulling him close to her.

He was the one to pull away from the kiss. "Rebekah we have to be careful." He watched as she nodded her head. He knew that she just wanted a moment with him. It was impossible to be apart for so long and pretend that they weren't together. "I think you should go and gather the food items sistah. I can manage the camping equipment." He smiles softly down at his sister as she agrees with him. He kisses her once more before he watches her walking away to go gather the food items they will need. The original hybrid goes back to gathering the camping equipment and takes it all out into the backyard. He pauses for a moment glancing around to figure out the best place to put up the tent. It takes him a few minutes before he finds the perfect spot and begins to set up the tent.

Once he was finished with the tent he took steps back and admired his work. With a smirk on his lips he then began to place their sleeping bags inside of the tent along with pillows. Just then his sister walks outside with a cooler filled with all sorts of beverages along with blood bags. Another one with other various food items packed in ice. She also places several bags filled with nonperishable food upon the table on the patio. He knows that he has to be careful so he walks over smiling at his little sister. "I think you went a little overboard little sistah." He lets out a chuckle. "I guess we won't starve." He loves hearing her laugh and she laughs at his comment.

Before he can show her that he placed their sleeping bags inside the tent Andrew comes running out into the backyard carrying something. Nik can't help but smile at his son. "What do you have to share with us my son?" Both Nik and Rebekah listen as Andrew shows them what he made with the help of their dear brother. "That is one amazing flag my son." He smiles down at his son noticing how happy his son is as he looks back up at him. "Would you like me to help you putting the flag up someplace?" He has an idea as his son nods his head using manners and being polite. "Well I have an idea my son." He takes the flag and ties it onto the top of their tent. He glances down at his son who nods his head in approval and then over to his little sister who is smiling softly as she watches. "Now it is officially Camp Mikaelson."

They are interrupted as Rebekah asks if anyone is hungry. Nik watches as his son says he is hungry. Nik is as well now that he thinks about it. "What are you planning on feeding us Rebekah?" He lets out a chuckle as his son laughs. His little sister announces that hot dogs and hamburgers are on the menu. Nik knows that in one of the coolers is blood bags as well. Nik listens as his son says how much he loves his Aunt Rebekah's cooking. Nik goes over to the grill getting it ready as his little sister gets out the food. Nik helps Rebekah not aware that Andrew is high up in a tree drawing both Nik and Rebekah. Nik turns around to call his son to come to the table to eat. "Andrew food is ready." He frowns unable to see his son. However his eyes follow the sound of his son's voice to a tree. A smirk appears on the original hybrid's lips. He lets out a chuckle. "Well what are you doing up there my son?" He listens as his son tells him that he was sitting up there drawing. He knows that his son will be careful climbing down. After all he loved sitting up in trees when he was a little boy.

Nik watches as his son carefully climbs down from the tree as he promised his dad. He runs over to his dad and his Aunt Rebekah showing them both what he drew. "That is fabulous my son. I think you are going to out do your own dad." His son puts the painting down before the three of them sit down at the table with Nik helping his son fix his plate as they all three of them begin to eat. Once they finish eating Andrew clears his plate surprising his dad. Nik wants to help Rebekah put everything away but she won't let him. He is ordered to make a bonfire so they can make smores. Nik went with his son and together they started a bonfire in the fire pit. It would be dark soon and it would be good to sit next to a fire.

The three of them sat near the fire talking. Mainly Nik would share stories about him and Rebekah when they were younger. Of course Rebekah would butt in and tell her own stories. Nik smiles at his son as he sits and listens to the stories being told around the fire. Nik helps Andrew make his smores since he doesn't want his son to burn himself trying to roast a marshmellow over the fire. His little sister was right that smores are indeed delicious. He excused himself and took Andrew inside to wash his face and hands from the chocolate before returning back out into the backyard. They look up at the nighttime sky at the endless amount of stars. There is a breeze and several clouds that have appeared. It doesn't take long and Andrew begins to yawn. "I think someone is ready to go to bed." His son insists that both his dad and his aunt tuck him into his sleeping bag and say goodnight.

Nik helps his son into his sleeping bag as he is tucked in before he lets Rebekah say goodnight first. Once his little sister was finished saying goodnight to Andrew Nik smiles softly as he bends down kissing his son on the forehead. "Goodnight my son. I love you so very much." His son says goodnight as he starts to already fall asleep. Nik and Rebekah quietly get up and walk out of the tent. It's still a little early for them to go to sleep. Nik walks over to one of the cooler chests and opens it reaching down and grabbing two blood bags before closing the lid. He walks back over to where Rebekah is sitting and sits down next to her handing her one of the blood bags. "Here you go Rebekah." He smiles at his sister. His hands accidently brush up against hers. His hybrid eyesight glances towards the house making sure no one is spying on them. His hands accidently brush against hers as she takes the blood bag from him and thanking him. "You are welcome sistah."

They sit drinking their blood bags. When she is done he takes her blood bag from her standing up and walking back to the trash receptacle before disposing of both empty blood bags. He walks back over to Rebekah and this time pulls her into his arms feeling her body snuggle against his own. He knows they could be caught but right now he just wants to hold her in his arms. He whispers in her ear. "I love you Rebekah more than you know." He intertwines his fingers with hers and brings her hand up to his mouth letting his lips kiss it. He takes his thumb and begins to rub her hand seeing a smile on her face. His blue eyes looking down into her own. With his other free hand he begins to stroke her long blonde hair knowing she loves him doing that.

Since she is leaning her body against his he can feel that she isn't wearing a bra. His hand stops stroking her long blonde locks and goes underneath her shirt to rub her back. He knows that he needs to behave but there is nothing wrong with a back rub. He knows he has to keep his hands from finding their way to her front. He can tell that she is more than enjoying the back rub and being with her big brother. He leans down as she turns to face him as his lips meet her own. He kisses her passionately feeling her kissing him back. Not wanting to get caught or to start something they shouldn't be doing he pulls back. "I'm sorry Rebekah. I will make it up to you soon. I promise." His blue eyes looking into her own. She tells him it's ok she understands.

He notices she glances up at the sky that is now filled with more clouds than before. He hopes there won't be a storm knowing that she gets scared even now. "Don't worry little sistah. You won't be alone. I'm here to protect you like I have always promised I would." He notices her let out a yawn. "Come on let's go to sleep." He leads her into the tent and he climbs into his sleeping bag. Andrew is fast asleep. He is sleeping next to her in between her and Andrew. They fall asleep. However in the middle of the night a storm approaches with thunder and lightning. The original hybrid can hear the storm and awakens. To his surprise Andrew is still sound asleep. However it's Rebekah who is now awake and turns to lay facing her big brother.

He whispers not wanting to wake up his son as he holds her hand in his to try to soothe her from the passing storm. "Shhh little sistah it's just a storm." He remembers when they were little the night of the storm and she was so scared. "I am here and will stay by your side always and forever like I have promised." He smiles down at his little sister and kisses her forehead. This seems to calm her a little bit. He keeps hold onto her hand as his blue eyes look into her own. He notices she starts to close her eyes and falls back to sleep as the storm finally passes like he said it would. He watches over her as she sleeps for a little while. He remembers that night of the storm when they were little. He was her protector then and he is now as well. It takes Nik awhile to fall back to sleep.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah waits until her big brother leaves the nursery. Since he is getting the camping equipment together she is going to go and gather the food items they will need to camp out in the backyard. She walks over to her niece and bends down kissing her on the cheek before she turns to Andrew giving him a hug and kissing him on his forehead before standing back up. "I guess I shall go and get all the food items together for the camp out." She hugs her dear brother and Hayley before walking out of the nursery and down the stairs to the first floor.

She begins to head towards the kitchen but a sly smile appears on her face. She knows that Nik went to go get the camping equipment in the garage. If she were to go check up on him they would be alone even if it was for a few minutes. She missed being held in his arms. She missed kissing him. She knew it was a risk but one she was willing to take. She turned around and sped off towards the garage. Rebekah could hear her big brother in the garage. She was hoping to be able to surprise him but she stopped when she heard him calling out. "It's me Nik." He had startled her at first but she realized that he thought she was an intruder. "I'm sorry Nik. I just thought maybe you needed some help gathering the camping equipment and besides I miss being with you alone."

She is pulled into her brother's arms. She wraps her arms around her brother holding him close to her own body. She smiles softly up at Nik. Her blue eyes making contact with his. She tilts her head up so that her lips could meet his. She begins to kiss him softly at first. She feels him kiss her back. She has her hands around his neck as she pulls Nik closer while they kiss passionately. She feels his arms around her waist with one on her back holding her close to him. She loses herself in the moment forgetting they have to be careful. She can't pull away and is greatful when Nik is the one to pry his lips off of hers. She nods her head. "I know we must be Nik." She can still feel his lips on hers even now. She hates being apart from her brother but for now they must as hard as it is unless they can figure out how to sneak in some alone time. "Ok brother. You're right. I will go and gather what we need for food." She smiles softly turning as she begins to walk out of the garage and back into the house.

She walks back into the house and into the kitchen taking out some bags for the nonperishable items from the pantry placing them into the bags. She fills a cooler chest with ice before placing drinks mostly water, juice, milk, and blood bags in it. She fills a second one with ice before taking out items from the refrigerator and freezer needed to cook. Once she was finished gathering the items needed she begins to bring out the cooler chests and bags of food she had gathered from the kitchen. She places the bags upon the table. She lets out a giggle upon hearing her brother's comment. "Well your little sister thinks of everything. I can't have you both starving." She smiles softly as her brother lets out a chuckle. She loves hearing him laugh. After everything he has been through hearing him laugh makes her smile.

It is now that she notices Andrew come running outside into the backyard carrying something in his hands. She smiles softly down at her nephew. "Well what do we have here Andrew?" She listens as Andrew is so excited telling his dad and his Aunt that it is a flag as he shows them what he and his Uncle Elijah have made. "That is really cool." Rebekah watches as her brother and Andrew place the flag upon the top of the tent. "I like that name for our camp." Since it's been hours since her nephew probably had any food she figures that it would be a good time to fix some food for everyone to eat. "Is anyone hungry?" She waits as Andrew says he is before her brother answers her as well. Before she can blink her brother takes charge and starts the grill for her. "Thank you brother." She smiles softly up at Nik. She would eventually figure out how to start the grill but he beat her to it.

Rebekah began to cook the hamburgers and hot dogs while Nik helped her get everything ready. Her attention was on the food making sure that she wouldn't burn anything and cooking the meat properly. She couldn't help but smile softly and notice her brother was smiling as well. It almost seemed if the three of them were in their own world almost as if they were a complete family. However she wasn't Andrew's mom. She overhears her nephew saying how much he loves her cooking. She lets out a giggle. "Well thank you Andrew. That is awfully sweet of you to say." In no time the food is ready. "Ok come and get it." As Rebekah turns around she notices Nik looking for his son.

She had a feeling that he was somewhere and sure enough she looked up into the tree as she heard his voice. She couldn't help but smile remembering how her and Nik used to climb trees together and sit up there all day not wanting to come down. She waits patiently as Andrew climbs down from the tree and runs over to her and his dad showing them both the picture he drew. "Wow Andrew. That is amazing. Probably the best one I've ever seen." She smiles softly down at her nephew. "Ok now before the food gets cold." They go to the table and Rebekah watches as Nik helps his son fix his plate. The three of them eat at the table. Rebekah could get used to this.

Once they are finished eating Rebekah watches as Andrew clears his plate before being excused from the table. Rebekah gets up and begins to clean up. Her brother wants to help her but she refuses. "No Nik, I have this. Why don't you go and get some fire wood so we can have a bonfire before it gets dark." This way he and Andrew can be doing something constructive. She cooked and she wants to clean up the mess. In no time the mess is cleaned up and Rebekah waits while her brother and Andrew finish setting up the bonfire. Of course Nik starting the bonfire not allowing Andrew to touch the growing flames.

The three of them sat around the bonfire as Nik began to tell stories of when he and Rebekah were little. Rebekah couldn't help but smile softly as she watched her nephew listen intently to his dad's every word. Every once and awhile Rebekah would butt in and tell her own versions amusing both Andrew and Nik. Rebekah watched as Nik roasted a marshmellow over the fire for Andrew. She loved watching Nik with his son. It made her heart melt but also made her long for her own child. "See I told you that smores are delicious." They eat smores beside the fire. Her brother excuses himself and Andrew as he stands up and takes his son by the hand. "That's fine Nik." They go inside so that Andrew can wash off the chocolate that he managed to get all over his hands and face. She waited patiently for them to return before they all looked up at the night sky. She noticed countless stars but also clouds. She prayed there wouldn't be a storm later on. She hated storms.

Someone was getting tired and she noticed her nephew begin to yawn. She smiled softly down at him as he asked if she would tuck him into his sleeping bag along with his dad. "Of course I would love to." Her blue eyes looking into her brother's as she noticed him smiling at her. She walks with Andrew and her brother into the tent waiting for Andrew to climb into his sleeping bag. "Good night Andrew. Sweet dreams. I love you my nephew always and forever." She kisses his forehead. She smiles softly as she watches her brother say goodnight to his son. She notices her nephew falling asleep almost immediately. She walks out of the tent with her brother leaving Andrew sleeping inside the tent.

Rebekah sits down by the fire while she watches her brother walk over to one of the cooler chests grabbing two blood bags before he walks over to her handing her one. She smiles softly up at him. "Thank you brother. That is awfully sweet of you." Her hand accidently brushes against his making her feel that connection that they share. She drinks her blood bag as she finds that she can't take her eyes off of her brother. When she is finished drinking her blood bag she before she an even stand up he takes the empty bag from her walking over to the trash can she watches as he throws both of the now empty blood bags away.

He walks back over and before she can even blink he sits back down pulling her into his arms. She leans her body back against him as she loves being held in his arms like this. She snuggles against his body inhaling his scent and feeling his body against hers. She knows that they could be caught. The hidden danger is almost a turn on. She smiles softly as she feels him leaning his head down whispering into her ear that he loves her. She looks up at him her blue eyes meeting his own. "I love you too Nik more than anything in this whole wide world." She sees a smirk appear on her brother's face. She feels him taking her hand in his interlocking their fingers. She smiles softly as he brings their hands up to his mouth kissing hers. She feels him rubbing her hand with his thumb as it brings a smile to her face. It relaxes her and not breaking their hands she knows he has taken his free hand and is stroking her long blonde hair.

It seems as if the whole entire world has stopped at this very moment. It's just the two of them. She purposely didn't wear a bra and she can tell that Nik has figured that out as she lays against him. In the blink of an eye she feels him stop stroking her hair and his hand goes underneath her shirt rubbing her back. She knows that he can't be tempted to bring his hands around to her front in fear of them being caught. As much as she wants him to and she knows that he wants to. She turns so that she is facing him bringing her face up towards his. She whispers his name. "Nik…" She finds his lips meeting hers as they kiss. She kisses him passionately and can feel the same in his kiss. She feels him pull back since she doesn't have the will power to at the moment. "It's ok Nik. Really I understand." She rests her forehead against his for a few minutes as her blue eyes look deep into his own.

She glances up at the night time sky noticing more clouds than earlier. She hates storms. She always has even when she was a little girl. It's not so much the rain but the thunder and lightning. She smiles softly as she knows that her brother will protect her. He was always one to protect her. "Thank you Nik. I know you will. You have always been." Out of the blue she begins to feel sleepy. She lets out a yawn. She nods her head in agreement as she stands up and walks with Nik into the tent and gets into her sleeping bag. She's glad that Nik is next to her. She falls asleep.

However she is awakened in the middle of the night by a loud storm overhead. She doesn't want to wake anyone but turns watching her big brother sleeping. It isnt' long before the storm wakes him up. She's glad because she would have had to do something to wake him up otherwise. She takes a hold of his hand in hers. Even though she is scared she manages a soft smile when she hears him whisper to her. Not wanting to wake her nephew she whispers back. "You always stay by my side when it storms out Nik. Always and forever big brother." Her blue eyes look into her big brother's. They lay like that her holding onto his hand as she finds comfort in this small gesture. She begins to fall back to sleep. She knows that Nik will stay awake watching over her. She started to dream about the night when they were little and the storm. Back when Nik vowed to always stay by her side and protect her.


	16. Chapter 16

**First off I would like to apologize that it has taken me this long to post the next chapter. Real life has found its way and takes priority before anything else. I appreciate your patience. Also please keep reading and writing reviews and comments. Also I am keeping this chapter on the shorter side so that I can post it plus I didn't want to make this long for a very good reason. The wait will be worth it I promise.**

Chapter 16 A New Day

Nik's Point of View

The next morning as the birds begin to chirp and the sunlight streams down into the tent Niklaus is the first one to awaken. He smiles as he notices Rebekah her hand still holding his as she sleeps so peacefully. He has to control himself from leaning down and kissing her. With his free hand he moves a piece of her stray hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear even though she is asleep. He was glad to have been there for her in time of need last night during the storm. Slowly he lets go of her hand not that he wants to as he hears his son slowly begin to stir. He can't help but smile as his son slowly awakens. "Good morning my son." Nik was thankful that his son slept the entire night even during the loud storm. Nik hears his sister begin to stir and awaken as well. "Good morning Bekah." He can't help but smile down at his sister as she says good morning back to him and his son.

Nik hears his son mention breakfast and that he is hungry. If they had been in the house he would have taken his son downstairs into the kitchen making him breakfast and letting Rebekah sleep. Just then he hears Rebekah stir and slowly awaken. "Good morning sistah." He can't help but smile at her. He was glad she was able to sleep despite the storm. "Why don't we go inside and have breakfast? We can leave the tent up since it is in the backyard to camp whenever we want to." This made his son smile at his dad and Andrew hugged his dad.

The three of them went into the house to have breakfast. Walking into the kitchen this time Nik decided he was going to make them all breakfast. Rebekah did enough to help out especially with the cooking. "So what would my two favorite people in this whole wide world like for breakfast?" Andrew took a seat on the chair to watch as Nik ordered Rebekah to take a seat as well. "Rebekah sistah, let me make breakfast please." He thought she would protest but she knew that he wouldn't allow her to help him no matter how hard she tried. He smiled at his little sister as he watched her and Andrew discuss what they wanted before she let Andrew tell his dad their breakfast request. "Ok well omelets with toast and fruit coming right up."

Nik began to make them both breakfast. In no time he put their plates along with silverware in front of them before getting Rebekah some coffee and juice and his son some milk. Nik also had a plate and sat down with them to eat. This day was starting out to be perfect. It seemed as if time had stopped and it was just the three of them. Just as they were about finished with their breakfast Elijah entered. He had a bow and arrow and wanted to take Andrew outside in the backyard to teach him how to shoot it. Of course Andrew was excited at the sight of his own bow and arrow. Nik agreed with that as long as they were in the backyard. However it was the next thing that was asked that the original hybrid had a hard time answering.

Ever since Niklaus brought Andrew home after the tragic events that took place he was more protective than even Rebekah would have been. It was a simple request to take him into the city along with Hayley and Hope to get some ice cream. Of course Elijah is Andrew's uncle and he would do whatever he needed to in order to keep Andrew safe it was something that Nik wasn't ready to just let his son go. Of course Andrew pleading with his dad wasn't helping any. He could tell Rebekah wanted to open her mouth to say something but knew better of it. "Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed so you can go outside with your Uncle Elijah and use your new bow and arrow? I will think about allowing you to go into the city for ice cream." He hugs his son and kisses his forehead as his son runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room where Nik can hear him getting dressed.

Now that the adults are all alone in the kitchen Nik feels he can actually talk. "Elijah dear brothah you know that there is still danger regarding Andrew? If I am to let him anywhere outside of the house or backyard. I shall think on allowing him to go." The original hybrid did not want to get into an argument. Of course his sister was about to argue in Elijah's favor but he noticed she remained silent knowing that Niklaus would have the final say. His brother knew better than to try to argue with him and just dropped the subject."Now if you two excuse me I have to clean the kitchen." Nik started to clear plates and clean the kitchen while Elijah went outside to wait for Andrew and Rebekah went upstairs to get dressed. Nik finished cleaning up and decided that if he were to allow his son to go into the city there is one thing that would help ease his mind. He needed to have a protection and cloaking spell put on his son. This way no one could hurt him.

He knew that he could count on Miranda to be the one to cast the spell. He waited until Andrew was out in the backyard with Elijah and Rebekah had joined them as his son had his first lesson with his new bow and arrow before he called Miranda to come over to the compound. She had been there before unnoticed. The original hybrid just mentioned he needed a favor for his nephew. He didn't tell her that Andrew was his son. She came over and Nik was hoping she could do the spell from inside the house. He was relieved when she said she could. He watched as she chanted some words and said it was done. He thanked her as he walked her out. He felt a little bit more relieved. Besides he wanted Rebekah to remain at home with him since they would have the entire house to themselves. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

He goes outside to join his siblings and his son. "That's very good my son. I'm so proud of you." Niklaus beams down at his son. "I've also decided you can go into the city with your Uncle Elijah, Hayley and cousin Hope to get ice cream." His siblings looked at him a little shocked figuring that their brother would say no. His son hugged his dad and said thank you to him. Since their lesson was about over it was time for them to go back into the house. Elijah said he would go get Hayley and Hope and they would leave. This gave Nik some time with his son. "Now I want you to obey your uncle. Please stay with him and Hayley at all times ok?" He glances up for a quick second and notices his sister. He smirks at her hoping she realizes why he's allowing his son to go into the city.

His son says he will and thanks his dad for allowing him to go. He hugs his son kissing him on the forehead. "Have a fun time." He watches as Andrew takes a hold of his Uncle Elijah's hand and Hayley is holding Hope while they walk outside. It's hard to let him go but he can't expect his son to be locked away inside for the rest of his son's life just to make sure he is safe. It wouldn't be letting his son live. Now his attention can be turned towards Rebekah. He makes sure to lock the front door. His sister was shocked to see him let Andrew leave but knows he is doing the right thing. He smiles down at his sister as he takes her into his arms his blue eyes gazing down into her own. "I think it's safe to say we are all alone now Bekah." He lowers his head so that his lips move closer to her own as he doesn't hesitate to kiss her passionately. Her lips ever so soft as he feels her kiss him back. This time neither one pulling away as his hands go to her head while his fingers running through her golden locks. The other arm around her waist his hand upon her back holding her ever so close as humanly possible to his own body.

He's been longing to kiss her. It's been hard not to. He is the one to break the kiss both of them panting needing some air. One of his hands go down her back until it reaches her ass and he gently squeezes it producing a giggle and a little moan out of his sister. He can't help but smirk at her. "Race you upstairs? You know how much I love to hear you scream and giggle as I chase you Rebekah." A permanent smile on his face as his blue eyes gaze into her own as she agrees to his race. "Ok ready, set, go." He lets her have a head start before chasing after her up the stairs giving her a low growl and laughing along with her as her screams ring out through the empty house.

Elijah's POV

The next morning Elijah decides it would be the perfect time to teach his nephew how to shoot with a bow and arrow. The weather was perfect and since his brother, sister and Andrew were camping out in the backyard he figured that it seemed fitting. After he was properly dressed he picked up the bow and arrow set he had bought from the store in the city the day before and started to head downstairs where he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see the look on his nephew's face when he would show him his new bow and arrow. Plus he was hesitant about asking his brother something else knowing that his brother would be over protective of Andrew and more than likely say no. He had to try.

He reached the kitchen and realized that they were still finishing up eating breakfast. "Good morning brother, my dear sweet sister and my nephew. I'm sorry if I am interrupting your breakfast but thought that Andrew would like this." Elijah shows them the bow and arrow he is carrying. "Maybe if your father will let you I can take you out into the backyard to teach you how to shoot." Elijah glances at his brother after seeing his nephew's face full of excitement. The first part of his surprise seems to go off without a hitch.

Now for what he is dreading since Hayley had been the one to come up with the idea. He thinks to himself well here goes nothing. "Niklaus, with your permission I would like to take Andrew along with Hayley and Hope into the city for a little while maybe get some ice cream." Of course upon hearing the words "ice cream" Andrew gets all excited as Elijah glances down at his nephew. He smiles but then frowns as his gaze falls upon his brother. He's a bit shocked to hear that Niklaus hasn't said yes or no but that's because Andrew is in the room. Once Andrew hugs his father he walks over and gives Elijah a hug thanking him for buying him a bow and arrow. Elijah lets out a chuckle. "You are welcome Andrew. " He hugs his nephew back smiling down at him.

Once Andrew leaves the kitchen it's just the three siblings. He prepares himself for a lecture from his brother. Of course the first thing out of his brother's mouth was that Andrew was still in danger, but he wasn't saying yes or no just yet. Elijah wanted to open up his mouth to argue with Niklaus that Andrew would be in the best hands between him and Hayley but thought it would be for the best if he didn't. He remained silent as his gaze fell upon that of his sweet dear sister who was going to argue in favor of Elijah. He flashed a quick smile at Rebekah knowing she was taking his side supporting him. Upon mentioning that his brother had things to do was Elijah's cue to leave. "I shall leave you both then. I will be outside waiting for my nephew." He takes the bow and arrow and proceeds to go out into the back yard to wait for his nephew.

While waiting for Andrew the noble original decides to set up some targets for his nephew to shoot at just some empty cans of a variety of sizes. He positions the cans in different locations some down low some up high. No sooner than he finishes setting things up his nephew comes outside all dressed and ready for his lesson. "Are you ready for me to teach you how to shoot your bow and arrow?" Elijah smiles down at his nephew who looks up at his uncle all excited nodding his head. "Ok first thing to learn is how to hold your bow and arrow. If you allow me to properly show you the correct way to hold it then I will have you hold it." His nephew says ok as he watches his uncle explain how to hold the bow and arrow before he hands it to his nephew. "Wow that is good. I'm very impressed. You seem to be a natural at this."

Elijah is so proud of his nephew. "Ok now that you know how to hold the bow and arrow properly the next thing to learn is how to shoot. I have set up various cans some up high some down low. Go ahead. Let's see how well you do." Elijah watches his nephew's stance and holding the bow and arrow before he aims and releases the arrow flying through the air as it hits one of the cans perfectly knocking it from it's spot. "Good job Andrew." Elijah praises his nephew. Just then Rebekah comes outside to join them. Andrew keeps going and manages to shoot down most of the cans with ease. All the while the three have no idea that back inside the house what Niklaus is up to. They're oblivious to his sudden plan.

They stay outside while Andrew has fun with the bow and arrow. "I really hope that your dad will allow you to go into the city to get ice cream with me, Hayley and your cousin Hope." His little sister feels like she can actually open her mouth now that their brother isn't there to get angry that she is agreeing with Elijah. Almost as if on cue their brother comes outside to join them. The noble original watches the way that his brother interacts with his son. It pleases him to see Niklaus this way and not like their father was. Elijah is a bit shocked that Niklaus would allow Andrew to go into the city to get ice cream. However maybe Niklaus realizes that he can't keep his son locked away. He watches as his nephew hugs his dad saying thank you to him. "Well I think we can go back inside and I will go and get Hayley and Hope so we can go into the city."

They walk back into the house and Elijah disappears for a few minutes to go and see if Hayley and Hope are ready to go. The three come back down stairs where Niklaus, Rebekah and Andrew are waiting for them. "Thank you for letting us take Andrew for a little while Niklaus. It means a lot to us." Elijah can only hope that Niklaus will allow him to have more time with Andrew like this. "He is in good hands. Don't worry." Elijah watches as Andrew hugs his father and Niklaus kisses him on the forehead before he grabs onto his uncle's hand. Elijah, Hayley, Hope and Andrew walk out the front door and head to the city. Elijah wonders why Niklaus really allowed Andrew to go along with them. It was in the back of his mind but he couldn't come out right and ask his brother. There was definitely more going on than just wanting to protect Andrew. He dismissed those thoughts and concentrated on having a good time with Hayley, Hope and Andrew.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah manages to sleep through the night holding onto her brother's hand. She knows that Nik is probably watching her sleeping. He usually does a habit of his. Of course in her dreams she always dreams that they don't have to be sneaking around and can be happy without fear from being discovered or lectured for what they are doing is wrong. To an outsider if they only call one another by their names no one would ever know they are brother and sister. The only ones who would know would be family. She can only hope that Elijah when the time comes that he will be open minded. However she knows how proper he is and she doesn't think he will take to the news that his siblings love one another in more than a brotherly/sisterly way.

She begins to stir in her sleeping bag before blinking her eyes and waking up. She smiles softly at her brother as she sits up noticing her nephew is already awake. "Good morning Andrew. Good morning Nik." She hears that her nephew is hungry. Before she can suggest having breakfast her brother does. "That sounds good to me." Her blue eyes never leaving her brother's. "Yes that way we can sleep out here when we want to." She loved that idea of leaving the tent up with the sleeping bags. It would be a shame to take everything down just for one night.

She proceeded to walk into the house with her brother and nephew. They walked into the kitchen and before she could even blink Nik asked them both what they wanted to eat. She couldn't help but smile as he called them his two favorite people in the whole world. Andrew had taken a seat on a chair and before she could even blink her brother ordered her to sit down as well. She was about to protest and insist on helping him but knew better. Nik had his mind made up and there would be no changing it. She bent down and her and Andrew whispered back and forth before finally agreeing on what they wanted. She had Andrew give her brother their order.

In no time it seemed that her brother had breakfast ready and sat plates in front of her as well as Andrew. He also had coffee and juice for her as well. "Thank you brother." She smiled softly up at her brother as he finished getting drinks for Andrew and himself then sat down alongside them and the three of them had breakfast. Rebekah enjoyed this. It was just the three of them. It almost felt to her like they were could be a family. Andrew wasn't her son though. Rebekah couldn't help but secretly wish that he was her son in some sick and twisted way. She loved being his aunt.

Her attention was diverted to her dear brother Elijah who entered the kitchen interrupting them. They were almost finished with breakfast as it was. He was carrying a bow and arrow. He apologizes for interrupting their breakfast. "Good morning dear brother." Rebekah smiles softly thinking that is sweet and nice of him to want to teach Andrew how to shoot a bow and arrow. Rebekah couldn't help but look at Nik at the mention of Elijah wanting to take Andrew into the city along with Hayley and Hope for some ice cream. She knew that he would protest against letting Andrew go because of the danger. She didn't want to open up her mouth not in front of Andrew. She gave Andrew a hug and kissed him on his forehead before he left to go and get dressed.

Now that it was just herself and her two brothers left in the kitchen she wanted to say something in defense of her dear brother. Andrew would be safe with her dear brother. Besides Hayley was going along with Hope and what better than an Original vampire and a hybrid to protect Andrew. As she was about to open her mouth to speak she noticed that Nik was watching her so she decided not to. She flashed Elijah a sympathetic look so he would know she was on his side. Well her brother didn't say yes nor did he say no. However he did seem to snap out at Elijah. This was typical behavior. Rebekah watches as her dear brother waits for Andrew outside while she decides to go and get dressed.

Once she is dressed she decides to go join Andrew and Elijah outside in the backyard. She watches as her nephew manages to shoot at various targets knocking them down. She is proud of him. She smiles softly down at him praising him. "That was excellent Andrew. You know you take after your Uncle Elijah I can see." Andrew thanks his aunt and continues shooting at the targets. Of course her dear brother and Andrew talk about going into the city for ice cream hoping his dad will allow him to. Rebekah feels since they are alone now would be the perfect time for her to speak her mind. She couldn't when Nik was in the room. "Well I think since he hasn't said one way or the other that there is a possibility." She didn't want to talk badly about Nik in front of Andrew. "It is nice of you dear brother to include Andrew along with Hayley and Hope of course."

Their brother joined them outside as Andrew continued to shoot at targets with his bow and arrow. She watched as her brother was so proud of his son's accomplishments. Rebekah was a little surprised when Nik said that he would allow Andrew to go into the city with Elijah, Hayley and Hope to get some ice cream. She felt relieved that he wasn't going to keep his son locked away or be so over protective of him. Her brother has changed. She couldn't help but smile as Andrew hugged his dad and thanked him for allowing him to go into the city to get ice cream.

The lesson was over as they all proceeded to go into the house. She was left alone with Nik and Andrew while Elijah went to go get Hayley and Hope. She watches as Nik makes sure that Andrew will obey and stay with Elijah, Hayley and Hope. She is glad that Nik is able to let Andrew spend time with his Uncle Elijah, Hayley and Hope. She smiles softly down at her brother as he smirks up at her knowing why he is allowing Andrew to go into the city. Just then as if on cue Elijah, Hayley and Hope come down the stairs. Andrew hugs his dad and thanks him for letting him go into the city to get ice cream. Rebekah and Nik watch as Andrew takes a hold of his uncle's hand as they walk outside.

This leaves Nik and Rebekah all alone in the house. She watches as her brother closes the front door before locking it. She can't help but smile softly her blue eyes looking into her brother's. She can sense that he is going to kiss her and she raises her head meeting his lips with her own red lipstick stained ones. She begins to kiss him. Her tongue swirling around his own as she feels him kiss her back. She can feel his fingers in her hair and one on her back pulling her body close to his own. Her own hands around his neck as she runs her fingers in his hair. She loved doing that. He was the one to break from the kiss even though she didn't want him to.

She has been waiting for a kiss like that to kiss him and be kissed. It had been too long in between for her. She felt his hand go down her back to her ass. She couldn't help but let out a little moan and a giggle as he gently squeezed it. She liked when he did. She raised an eyebrow as he mentioned about racing her upstairs. She couldn't help but smile softly as she took that as a challenge. She could tell that he loved it when he would chase her up the stairs as she giggled and screamed. She loved to scream out and giggle running as fast as she could to try to get away from her brother. "Ok you are on Nik." She waits poised at the ready while he gives her the countdown and then at the word "go" she begins to sprint as fast as she can up the stairs giggling and screaming as she hears Nik give out a low growl and laughing as her screams ring out through the empty house. She can feel him right behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for it taking so long in between chapters recently. My real life has become hectic and I'm not able to update as quickly as I would have liked to. Please be patient. The wait is worth it. Keep leaving me reviews and comments so that I know I am going in the right direction. Thing will be heating up once again between Nik and Rebekah but their little fun time will be short lived.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 17 A Little Fun

Nik's POV

Nik chases his sister up the stairs. As both of them can't contain their sudden bursts of laughter as it echoes throughout the now empty house he is right behind her. He lets out a growl to let her know that she isn't about to be able to escape from him. In a blur he follows her into his bedroom without a second thought. He quickly shuts his bedroom door behind them as he pins her onto his bed. He holds her by her wrists her arms above her head as he begins to kiss her. He feels her kissing him back their tongues swirling around one another's as if in a dance. Even with clothes on and the close proximity of their bodies still causes him to react and he finds clothes rather confining. He breaks their kiss as he smiles down on his sister who is laying underneath him on the bed. His eyes look into her blue ones. "Bekah you are so beautiful." He releases his grip upon her wrists letting her arms go free. He tucks a stray piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

His love for his sister is more than just them being siblings. It is true and genuine. He loves her. It had taken him awhile to admit that to himself let alone to her. Here they were in his bedroom all alone no one else at home. They didn't have to be quiet. They could be loud if they wanted to. The original hybrid didn't want to waste one more precious second as he began to tear off her blouse as he accidently ripped off the buttons. He let out a chuckle. "I guess that I owe you another one sistah. We will go shopping." He loved hearing her giggle and seeing her smile. He tried to be gentle with her but at the same time there was something almost animalistic primal. She made him feel like no one else ever did or ever could.

He removed the remaining pieces of her blouse and threw them to the floor revealing her perfect breasts. He couldn't help but smirk at her. Like a lion with its prey he couldn't help himself as he gently began to rub them paying attention to one then the other. He heard Rebekah let out a moan as he stopped rubbing them and instead leaned down using his tongue and his mouth. He felt her arch her back her hands in his hair as he sucked and licked on each one. He stopped knowing that she would want more. He felt her hands go to his shirt as she didn't hesitate ripping it off of him. He felt her hands upon his chest. He laid back onto the bed allowing her to run her hands over his chest. She sat up and leaned her head down so she could use her mouth and tongue on his chest like he did to hers.

He couldn't help himself and he let out a growl as he felt her tongue and her lips upon his chest. His hands in her long blonde hair as it felt like silk in his fingers. She was the only one who saw the real him. He let down his walls with her no one else only her. She was his angel his light. He trusted only her. She was the one who showed him how to love that he was capable of loving someone. His hands go to her waist as he pulls on her belt undoing it. In a blink of an eye he has her pants already down to her ankles as he quickly removes them leaving her in only a pair of black lace panties. If his sexual desire and need along with hers wasn't so dominate and strong at this very moment he would love to take his paints and paint her. He has done it before. No one has ever seen those paintings and no one ever will. Maybe the next time they are able to be together this way they can have some fun with body paints. He lets out a chuckle before he removes her panties with his teeth.

She is now laying completely naked on his bed. He hears her say his name and please nearly begging him. He places his hand between her legs already feeling how hot and wet she has become. The anticipation making the initial touch that much more electrifying. He parts her folds as he begins to rub her watching as she lets out a moan arching her back and thrusting her hips. He inserts a finger as his other finger begins to rub her clit. His eyes upon her as her body reacts. He wants her but he wants to pleasure her before taking her. He removes his finger and licks it tasting her sweet juices as he notices her watching him. He moves his head in between her legs. He can feel her fingers already in his hair as she grinds against his head. He gently begins to use his tongue licking at her sweet juices as her body reacts to his actions. He licks and then sucks on her clit causing her to let out a loud moan and his name. He doesn't want to make her release until he is deep inside her so he stops coming back up to kiss her on the mouth so she can taste herself upon his lips.

It is now that he wants his own jeans off. They are too constricting against his hard member. Her hands are around his waist tugging as he lets her remove his belt and undoes his jeans sliding them down revealing his boxers. Before he realizes it she rips them off of him revealing his hard throbbing cock. He loves seeing her happy and laughing. "Oh well guess I have plenty more." Just like he pinned her down onto his bed earlier she manages to pin him down so that he is on his back. He's impressed. He knows what she is about to do to him. He watches as she takes her hand and begins to stroke his hard cock. He lets out a loud moan calling her by name. "Oh Bekah!" He can't help but begin to thrust his hips against her hand as she strokes him. Before he can even blink he feels her mouth upon his hard cock. He feels her tongue then her mouth. He needs to keep control and not come undone not until he is deep inside of her.

She stops and he feels her lips upon his own. He can taste himself upon her lips. He kisses her back as his one arm goes around her waist pulling her nearly onto him his hand holding onto the small of her back. He lets her straddle him as she takes him fully inside of her. He places his hands upon her hips gently as they begin to thrust their hips in a rhythm faster and deeper than humanly possible. He pulls her body as close as possible to his as his lips come crashing down upon her own. His hands reach around and gently squeeze her ass causing her to react.

They are definitely not keeping quiet for a change. The original hybrid is being flipped over so that he is now on top with Rebekah underneath him. He loves how her skin feels upon his own. Their bodies sweaty sticky as they keep thrusting their hips in an unhuman like speed. He feels her fingernails digging into his back and he lets out a growl like moan. He can feel her release coming closer with each deep thrust. "I love you Rebekah. Cum for me sistah." He smiles looking down at his sister as he hears her say those words back to him. He loves watching her as she lets go and finds her release.

He feels her cum as his eyes kept contact with her own. She lets out a loud moan calling his name. He finds that he can't hold back another second and he cums deep inside of her letting out a primal like growl along with her name spilling from his lips.

He can't help but kiss her moving a stray wet piece of her hair from her beautiful face. He carefully slips himself out from between her legs but wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him as they both lay there as their arms and legs are intertwined. They lay together neither one of them wanting to move to end this moment. Since Nik hadn't heard anyone return they were still alone. "Let's go take a shower." A smirk appears on his lips as he kisses her and feels her kissing him passionately back. He helps her up and off the bed. He gently pulls her along with him into his bathroom only pausing long enough to slightly close the bathroom door. He figures that they will be finished long before everyone returns.

He walks over to the shower turning it on. Once he gets the water just right he helps his sister into the shower before he steps inside. He watches as the water cascades upon his sister's naked body. The water feels good as it hits his skin. He grabs a bottle of Rebekah's shampoo that he keeps in his shower just in case they are able to shower together and pours some into the palm of his hand. "Turn around." He waits as his sister obeys him and turns around. He can't help but admire her backside. He begins to massage the shampoo into her now wet hair lathering it into her hair. He can tell that it feels good. He loves washing her hair. When he's finished he steps back allowing her to rinse her hair underneath the water.

When she's finished they change places so he can stand underneath the water allowing his hair to get wet. He watches as she grabs for his shampoo pouring some into her hand and he turns around allowing her to lather the shampoo into his hair. For a brief moment he closes his eyes. She finishes and he rinses off the shampoo. He grabs the body wash wanting to use it to get her clean but he can't help himself and he begins to kiss her pulling her wet naked body against his own. He will make sure she is clean after wards. "Oh Bekah." He pins her against one of the shower walls. His mouth upon hers passionately kissing her as he begins to wrap her legs around his waist. With her legs wrapped around his waist and his hard cock deep inside of her he begins to thrust his hips in rhythm to her own. Of course they are against the tile wall and they aren't being quiet either.

Neither one realizing or hearing that the others have returned at this point. Little do either one of them know that Elijah stopped Andrew from entering the bedroom. The bedroom door slowly opens but neither Nik nor Rebekah heard as their brother walks into the bedroom and to the bathroom door. The bathroom door slowly opens the rest of the way just as Nik and Rebekah are about to climax together. Upon hearing their brother's voice they are now busted. "Bloody hell Elijah." Nik turns off the shower water and grabs towels handing two to Bekah and one for himself. They are told to dry off and get dressed then come downstairs to the study. They have 5 minutes. Elijah vamp speeds out of the bathroom. Nik feels like it is his own fault for not locking the bathroom door. But even if he did Elijah would have still heard them both in the bathroom not to mention their clothes all over the bedroom floor.

"I'm so sorry Bekah. I won't let him keep us apart I promise you." Nik tries to comfort his sister as they dry off and get dressed. Nik keeps some of Rebekah's clothes in his bedroom so she can get dressed in her own clothes. He can tell she is scared that Elijah will order them from seeing one another and keep them apart. He hates seeing her sad and crying. "Come on. We don't want to be late even for a second." He takes her hand in his knowing when they get downstairs he will have to let go of her hand. He just wants to comfort her at this very moment.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah couldn't hold back her giggles along with her loud screams as she raced up the stairs along with her brother right behind her. She didn't want to trip and fall so she tried to concentrate on reaching her brother's bedroom as quickly as possible. Since they had the entire house to themselves she missed being in her brother's bedroom. She loved his room. It was of course the biggest out of all the bedrooms in the entire house. She closes his bedroom door. The next thing she knows is she was pinned upon his bed. Nik had her by her wrists with her arms above her head. She couldn't move them. She smiles up at her brother. She can feel her heart beating loudly and she is sure that he can hear it as well.

Before she can even blink he kisses her. She feels his mouth upon hers. Her lips meeting his as she kisses him back passionately. Her tongue dancing around his. She can't ever get enough. The way his kisses make her feel. The way he looks at her, touches her. Her body close to his own and she can feel his growing member between his legs. She doesn't want the kisses to end but her brother is the one who pulls back. She smiles softly up at him her blue eyes looking into his as she lets him tuck a piece of stray blonde hair of hers behind her ear. His comment makes her blush. Only Nik could make her blush. He lets go of his hold upon her wrists and she is free to move her arms.

Rebekah knew that she could be loud if she wanted to. Since they were the only ones home at the moment. She didn't have to remain quiet like when they had to sneak around for fear of being caught. Even though Nik was her brother she loved him. She couldn't love anyone else the way she loved him. She tried to find happiness with other men but she was always unhappy. Nik made her happy. To her it didn't matter that he was her brother. She gasped as Nik began to remove her blouse but ended up ripping off some buttons as he removed it. Thankfully she had plenty more clothes and the blouse as much as she loved it could be replaced. She smiled softly and giggled when he mentioned that he would replace her blouse by taking her shopping. "Ok Nik. You know how much I love to take you shopping with me." Her brother did have some fashion sense believe it or not and it gave the two of them an excuse to spend more quality time together.

She liked when he was gentle with her but at the same time she did like when he was a little bit rough. After all she was immortal. It was obvious that she was not wearing a bra exposing her breasts for her brother to see. She knew that her brother would be pleased. She threw her head back and let out a moan as her brother began to rub her breasts giving each one the same amount of attention. He was making her feel good. The next thing she was aware of was her brother's mouth upon her breasts. She could feel him kissing her breasts before he would lick and suck at her nipples. She couldn't help but arch her back in response and her fingers went to his hair as she ran her fingers through it. However even though she wanted more he stopped.

She couldn't help herself and as soon as he stopped her hands went immediately to his chest gripping his shirt before ripping it off. She let out a giggle smiling evily payback for what he did to her blouse. She couldn't help herself as she ran her fingers across his chest as he was laying upon his back on the bed. She sat up so that she could lick and kiss his chest the way he did to her. She loved the way his skin felt. She heard him growl before feeling his fingers in her hair gripping it gently as she pleasured him. She stopped suddenly when she felt his hands upon her waist as he manages with ease to undo her belt succeeding in removing her pants to her ankles letting him completely remove them. She is now left in a pair of black lace panties. She smiles softly watching him as he lets out a laugh. The next thing she knows is he uses his teeth to skillfully remove her panties.

She lays on his bed upon her back. His name falling off her lips as she nearly begs him to take her right then and there. She nearly sucks in a breathe as she feels his hand between her legs. She knows that he likes to draw things out making the wait that much more intense between them. She feels him begin to rub her. Arching her back and thrusting her hips she lets out a moan. She feels him finger her as her clit is rubbed at the same time. He is definitely in control pleasuring her. She can feel him watching her body react. Her eyes watching him as he removes his finger and licks it tasting herself upon his finger. The next thing she feels is his head between her legs. Immediately her fingers are in her brother's hair. She feels his tongue as he begins to lick her. She can't help herself and grinds against his head. She moans loudly and calls out his name as she feels him lick then suck on her clit. "Oh Nik!" She doesn't want to climax until his cock is deep inside of her. She finds that he stops and comes back up to kiss her. She can't help but kiss him back tasting herself upon his lips.

She doesn't want to waste another second and her hands are upon his waist tugging at his belt as she undoes his belt before removing his jeans leaving him in his boxers. She wants him naked and exposed so she can pleasure him the way he's pleasured her. She accidently rips off his boxers freeing his hard cock from the confines of his boxers and his jeans. "Oops sorry Nik." She can't help but let out a giggle. In a blink of an eye she manages to pin him down onto the bed just like he did to her. She learned that move from him. She prolongs the initial contact knowing the anticipation is driving him wild. She can feel his eyes upon her as she takes her hand and begins to stroke his hard cock. She hears him moan calling out her name as she continues to stroke him feeling him thrusting his hips against her hand. Smiling slyly she leans her head down and takes him into her mouth as she begins to suck on him. She doesn't want him to cum until he is deep inside of her and they cum together.

She stops and crawls back up kissing him so that he can taste himself upon her lips. She feels him kissing her back as well as his arm around her waist pulling her nearly on top of him. She feels his other hand on the small of her back. Not waiting another second she moves so that her entrance is between his legs against his hard cock. She eases herself taking him in fully shifting for a moment as his length fills her deep inside. She feels his hands upon her hips as she begins to thrust with vampire speed fast and hard feeling him deep inside of her. Her body being pulled as close to her brother's as humanly possible. She feels his lips upon hers kissing her passionately. She kisses him back with as much passion and love. She feels him squeeze her ass and she lets out a moan.

They are definitely not keeping quiet the way they usually have to. Rebekah flips him over so that she is underneath him and he is on top of her. Their bodies covered in sweat as she keeps thrusting her hips with his in perfect rhythm hard and fast. The way his skin feels upon her own flesh. Her body pressed against his own. Her arms wrap around his body as her fingernails dig into his back causing him to let out a growl like moan. With each deep thrust she finds herself unable to hold back much longer nearing her climax. "I love you too Nik." She smiles softly as she hears him say that he loves her. It's all she needs and her blue eyes look into her brother's as she doesn't hold back any longer and completely falls over the edge with an earth shattering orgasm. She lets out a loud moan nearly yelling out his name as it falls from her lips. She feels her brother release his own seed deep inside of her as he lets out a loud growl like moan and saying her name loudly.

She feels him kiss her and she kisses him back. She smiles softly as she feels her brother move a piece of her wet hair away from her face and behind her ear. He's always been thoughtful like that. She feels him ease himself out from between her legs but finds that she is being pulled to him as he holds her in his arms. She holds him as close to her as possible. Their limbs intertwined laying together upon the bed. She didn't want this moment like this to end. It was rare that they both were able to lay together like this and she wanted it to last as long as possible. She felt so safe so loved and protected in his arms. She always had and always will. She smiles softly noticing him smirking. "That is a great idea brother." Her lips upon his kissing him back. She lets him help her up and off the bed walking with him to the bathroom. She waits as her brother closes the bathroom door halfway. She doesn't think that they will be interrupted.

She waits watching him as he goes to turn on the water. She lets him guide her into the shower as she steps in letting the water run over her naked body. She notices that he is watching her standing there underneath the shower head. The water feeling good upon her skin. Before she can reach for her shampoo bottle in a flash he beats her to it. She keeps her shampoo in his shower just in case the rare times she is able to shower with him. She watches as he pours some shampoo into his hand. Upon hearing him order her to turn around she complies. She feels his fingers in her hair as he washes it for her. She loves his fingers in her hair. She loves when he washes her hair. She waits until he is finished before she rinses out the shampoo underneath the water.

She switches places with him so that he can get his hair wet underneath the showerhead. She can't help but stare at her brother as the water cascades down his naked body. She grabs the bottle of his shampoo as she pours some into her hand. She begins to lather it into his wet hair. She knows that it feels good to him. She finishes and watches as he rinses the shampoo from his hair. She watches smiling softly as he appears to reach for the body wash but instead pulls her close to him his mouth on hers his lips upon hers kissing her passionately. She finds herself pinned against one of the shower walls. "Oh Nik." He takes her breath away as they keep kissing while she finds he begins to wrap her legs around his waist. Her desire for him her need for him building once again. "Oh Nik." Her mouth finds his and she kisses him passionately. She starts to thrust her hips feeling him deep inside of her as her brother begins to follow the speed of her thrusts. They aren't being quiet but they have no idea that the others have returned at this point.

With her legs around his waist the angle of the thrusts and the way he feels so deep inside of her. Their wet slick bodies against one another as she can feel them both nearing climax. She has no idea that their dear brother has entered Nik's bedroom. Of course the bathroom door is left ajar and it now opens as their brother steps into the bathroom. Rebekah stops along with Nik realizing that they aren't alone anymore. She hears Elijah speak and realizes that they are now caught. Their secret is now out. She tries to hide behind Nik as he gently removes her feet from around his waist and stand. She is speechless at the moment. "Elijah get the bloody hell out." She waits as Nik turns off the water. Thankfully Elijah left the bathroom. She begins to dry herself off and her hair. Tears well up in her eyes as she can't hold them back.

She knows that Elijah will forbid them to be together. Nik is being torn away from her. She is greatful that she has some clothes to change into at the moment. "I know you keep your promises Nik. I couldn't bare it if we had to be apart." She finishes getting dressed and wipes her tears since her brother doesn't like her crying. She takes his hand in hers trying not to shake. She feels as if her chance at happiness was taken away from her already. She nods her head. They can't be late even a second or else things will be worse for them than they are right now. They had for the stairs and their brother who awaits for them.

Elijah's POV

They returned home and Hayley took Hope upstairs to put her into her crib. Elijah had to run after Andrew as he sprinted up the stairs to his dad's bedroom. "Whoa Andrew slow down…why don't you go and play with your toys or even paint. I'm sure your dad has heard us arrive home and will be out in a moment." Elijah didn't want Andrew just barging into Nik's bedroom. The door was closed. Nik wasn't downstairs. At the same time he realized that Rebekah had disappeared as well. He watches as Andrew goes off into the art room and closes the door that Elijah now turns his attention to Nik's bedroom door.

He can hear voices coming from inside. He doesn't like to eavesdrop using his vampire hearing but he is now curious as to why both his brother and sweet sister are both missing. The noble original knocks on the bedroom door. "Niklaus are you in there? May I come in?" He pauses as there is silence to his questions. Without an answer Elijah slowly tries the doorknob and finds the door to be unlocked. He slowly pushes it open looking inside before even taking one step inside his brother's bedroom. He glances around and notices clothing some torn into pieces on the floor. He recognizes pieces of the torn blouse as his sweet sister's. It couldn't be.

It is now that he hears voices coming from the bathroom. His attention is diverted to the bathroom. It almost sounds as if it is his sister and brother. He hesitantly pushes the ajar door the rest of the way and walks into the bathroom needing to cover his eyes almost immediately. He is shocked at the image before him. His brother and sweet dear sister in the shower together having sex. No this is wrong. "Niklaus and my sweet dear Rebekah both of you need to get out of that shower immediately. I want to see you both downstairs in the study in 5 minutes." He then vamp speeds out of the bathroom not wanting to see anymore as he heads for his study.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Busted

**I apologize for taking a long while to write and post this chapter. My real life has kept me insanely busy and unable to be as quick as I would have liked. Once again please vote and leave me comments/reviews. I know you have all been waiting for this next chapter with great anticipation. Trust me the wait is definitely worth it. I don't want to give much away so instead of me rambling on I shall let you all go ahead and read.**

Nik's POV

The original hybrid quickly walk with his sister down the stairs to the first floor. He gently

squeezes her hand to try to reassure her that everything will be ok. He glances at Rebekah with the protective loving look in his blue orbs. He can tell she's trying to remain calm. However he knows that she's been awfully quiet and her own blue orbs look like they are about to overflow with tears. He can tell she's trying not to quiver. He gives her a reassuring smile when he feels her squeeze his hand back. He would do anything for her. He is angry at Elijah at the moment. He doesn't want his little sister to notice. However he vows that if worse comes to worse that he will use physical force if necessary. As they were getting dressed he secretly grabbed the dagger that he had hidden and placed it inside his boot. He doesn't want to but maybe his dear brother needs a lesson.

Eventually they reach the study door. "It will be ok Rebekah. I promise you nothing and no one will keep us apart." He reaches down as his thumb brushes across her cheeks he brings her chin up so that her face is tilted upwards. Leaning his own head down his lips meet her own soft lips as he kisses her passionately not caring even for a second that their dear brother could open the door catching them in this moment. Their kiss ignites a spark deep inside of him. His desire for his sister is stronger than anything he has ever experienced. She is his whole world. He pulls away as he whispers into her ear. "I love you Rebekah." A smile appears on his own lips as he hears his sister say that she loves him. Without prolonging the inevitable it seems they both pause as if holding their breathes before Nik places his hand upon the doorknob turning it and opening up the door.

Like a gentleman he waits as his sister walks into the room first before he does and then pauses as he closes the door behind them both. Of course their dear brother has been waiting for them both and motions for them to both have a seat. The air is thick with tension. The original hybrid realizes that his son could have walked in on him and Rebekah but his own brother. He tries to sit there and be lectured however anger rises up. Try as he might he can't control himself any longer. Nearly yelling at his brother as he now stands up. "You Elijah have no right entering my bedroom. You invaded my privacy. I know that we need to be more careful since my son was about to walk in on our sistah and myself." Of course his brother trying to calm him down some. It is evident from the look on Elijah's face he is still in shock at his brother and sister.

Here comes the part where Elijah tells them it isn't natural for a brother and sister to be together in that sort of way. It is unnatural. He doesn't want to see his own siblings like that. This infuriates Nik even more so. "I don't think so Elijah. You simply can't tell us what to do." At this point Nik glances over at his own sister. She had remained quiet up until now coming to Nik's defense. Nik decides to reach for his dagger without his siblings noticing. However he happens to glance at his brother who now is holding Papa Tundee's knife in his hand. Apparently his sister had noticed long before Nik had. His sister for the first time nearly yelling at their dear brother. She was putting herself in serious danger to protect her brother. There was absolutely no way that the original hybrid was going to stand there and let Elijah harm his sister. His anger at the explosive point. Just as he was about to attack Elijah, the inevitable happens making him freeze for a moment as if he had the wind knocked out of him.

He watched in horror as he thought their dear brother was going to stab their sister with the knife but instead as she went to try to grab at the knife to wrestle it away from Elijah in order to protect Nik he had snapped her neck. As her unconscious body slumped to the floor with a thud in that sudden instant the original hybrid lunged at his brother bringing the dagger into his chest rendering Elijah immobile. Nik never wanted to harm his dear brother however he had no choice. He picked up his brother's unresponsive body quickly carrying him from the study and into the place where he secretly kept his siblings coffins for times like this. He placed Elijah into his coffin. "Don't worry brother. It will only be for a few days...until your lesson is learned. At that time I shall return. Sleep well." An evil smirk appeared on his face. Nik closed the lid on his brother's coffin before returning to the study where his sister was laying unconscious on the floor.

No sooner had he set foot back into the study and rushed to her side did he find her slowly begin to regain consciousness. He gently and carefully picked her up in his arms carrying her into the living room before placing her onto the couch. "Don't worry little sister Elijah has been taken care of." He tried to calm her down witnessing her anger towards their brother for trying to harm his siblings. He just wanted to protect her like he always did and always will. "I will be right back rest Rebekah." In a flash he sped off returning seconds later with a blood bag already opened handing it to her. "Here take this sister...drink. You will feel better." He helped hand it to her bringing it to her mouth for her to drink. He stroked her hair to comfort her as she gulped the blood bag down. When she had finished the blood bag he took it from her. He knew she needed to rest. Plus he needed to go check on Andrew.

"Why don't you take a nap? Some sleep will do you good." He smirked at his sister as she nodded her head. He helped her up taking her by the arm as he helped her upstairs. It was quiet. He glanced down the hallway to make sure Andrew wasn't watching and even if he was he could tell his son that Rebekah wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a lie. He opened her bedroom door for her and helped her into her bedroom and into bed. He tucked her in covering her up with the blankets. "Sleep now little sistah. I love you Rebekah." He leans down so that his lips are upon her own as he kisses her. "Sleep well." He can feel her kissing him back as he stands back up noticing that she is already falling asleep. He walks out of her room as quietly as he can before he shuts her door. He walks down the hallway to go check on Andrew.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah walks quickly with her brother down the stairs to the first floor. She remains quiet. She knows that if she tries to open up her mouth to say something that the only thing that will come out is her sobs. She feels him squeezing her hand as she gives his a squeeze back. She looks back into her brother's blue eyes knowing that he can tell she is trying to keep her tears at bay. She is trying to be strong but her lip is about to quiver. She notices that he gives her a smile. She knows that he would do anything for her. She has no idea that when they were getting dressed that Nik secretly hid a dagger in his boot. Nor does she know what is about to unfold. She will put herself between her brothers if necessary. She loves both of them however if it came down to it she would do anything to protect Nik.

They finally reach the study door. She can't help but smile softly even in the midst of her emotional state at the moment as she listens to Nik tell her that it will be ok. She feels his thumb brush across her cheek then underneath her chin so that she is looking up at him. She sees him lean his head down. Her own tilted up so that her lips meet his own as she feels him kiss her. She kisses him back passionately not caring that they could suddenly be caught standing there kissing this very moment. Her hands around his neck as she pulls him closer to her own. He is her everything. Their kiss starts her burning desire for her brother. She feels him pulling away but not before she hears him whisper in her ear that he loves her. "I love you so very much Nik." She smiles softly as she notices that he is now smiling. They both take a moment catching their breaths before her brother turns the doorknob and opens the door.

Rebekah enters the study first. She pauses a moment waiting for Nik as he closes the door behind them. She notices Elijah gesturing for them to each take a seat. She sits down in one of the chairs. She can feel the tension in the room. She stays quiet at first not wanting to interrupt Nik as he begins to get angry and tell Elijah that he had no right going into his bedroom. She let Nik say what he needed to first. She was trying to gather her thoughts and find her words. It isn't until Elijah tells them that it is unnatural for them to be together and is disgusted with their behavior that she has had enough. She stands up angry and unable to remain silent. "You can't tell us what to do dear brother." She nearly spit out her words. "We are being careful. You had no right to enter Nik's bedroom let alone the bathroom. We don't go into yours when you're with Hayley."

She had in her anger noticed that Elijah had been holding something in his hand secretively. It was Papa Tundee's knife and there was no way in hell that she would let him stab their brother with it. She began to move herself so that she was between Elijah and Nik. She began to yell at Elijah. "You can't take away our happiness." She had no idea that Nik was watching her and ready to attack Elijah with the dagger at this point. Since her back was towards Nik. She knew what she had to do and she tried to grab the knife fighting Elijah for possession of it. However instead of letting her have the knife she thought for one brief moment that he would use it on her.

The last thing she remembers is Elijah's hands upon her neck snapping it. Her unconscious body falling helplessly onto the floor. She didn't feel as if she had been daggered. She was immobile. It hadn't been long before she slowly started to come around. The first thing she saw when she opened up her blue eyes was her brother Nik by her side aiding her. "Bloody hell Nik. What did Elijah to do me?" She held her neck for a brief moment as it was the only sore thing. She let him pick her up. Her arms around his neck as she held onto him while he carried her over to the couch gently laying her down upon it. "I want to kill him Nik. He had no right to snap my neck. He was going to hurt you with Papa Tundee's knife." She was livid and angry with her dear brother. She didn't think that he had it in him to even harm her. Why oh why couldn't he just leave them alone?

She calmed down a little bit raising her eyebrow when she heard Nik tell her that he had taken care of Elijah. She couldn't help but smile evily even though there had been a time where if Nik had done anything at all to harm him she would have become angry and vowed to find him however not this time. This time was different. She started to slowly calm down. She stayed upon the couch as she watched her brother speed off into the kitchen only to return seconds later with an opened blood bag for her. As if he knew what she needed. She smiled softly. "Thank you Nik." She allowed him to bring the blood bag up to her lips as she began to guzzle down the crimson colored liquid. She felt him stroke her hair in a loving gesture. She loved whenever he stroked her hair. She quickly finished the blood bag emptying it feeling almost instantly better. She handed it to Nik as he took it from her.

She feels drained sleepy. She smiles softly nodding her head as she hears her brother suggest that she take a nap. "I could use some sleep." Her eyelids felt heavy. She sat up and with Nik's help she walked with him up the staircase to the upstairs hallway pausing for a moment. She let him guide her to her bedroom allowing him to open her bedroom door for her. She crawls into bed as her brother covers her with blankets. Even being sleepy as she is she moves her head upwards so that her lips meet his own. She smiles softly into the kiss as she feels his lips upon hers as she kisses him back. "I love you too Nik." She can't stay awake any longer and has closed her eyes already beginning to fall asleep. She doesn't even hear him walk out of her room closing the door.

Elijah's POV

He had been furious with both his brother and sister after what he had witnessed in Niklaus' bathroom. He had gone downstairs to his study to wait for them both. He wasn't one to use violence but this time he had no choice. He secretly took out Papa Tundee's knife that he was keeping. This wasn't like him. Usually he had the common sense. He was always lecturing both of his siblings. He wouldn't do anything unless he was provoked. How could they even in secret? It was wrong. It was more than wrong. He was timing them both. He had told them five minutes. He hoped they would not think he was bluffing. He had been pacing. He finally calmed down enough to sit down in his chair.

With his vampire hearing he could hear them coming down the stairs stopping outside the door. It was if there was a long pause before they appeared. "Come in both of you." Elijah gestured to the chairs for them to have a seat. He waited for them to sit down. He could feel the thickness of the air. He observed his brother who looked as if he was going to pounce at him but was refraining from doing so. His sister she looked as if she was going to cry yet at the same time scream out at him. Elijah is the most sensible one. The noble one yet right now just looking at his two siblings sitting there this was just unbelievable to him. They deserved a lecture at the very least.

He folded his hands in his lap as he looked at his siblings unsure if he wouldn't start to raise his voice as he began to speak. "Niklaus you should know better than to even kiss your sister. It is beyond wrong. Not only did I walk in on you both but your son Andrew could have then what? Did you even think to lock the door?" At this point Rebekah had been quiet. He was still in shock at both of his siblings. He was disappointed in both of them. Of course now Nik begins to jump up getting angry at Elijah. "Niklaus please sit down and calm down." However he noticed that Niklaus wasn't listening to him. "Look both of you. This isn't natural. Siblings aren't supposed to be together. I do not want to see you both together. In fact I forbid you both." It was now that Elijah could see how infuriated that his brother had become.

It was now that Elijah had been holding the knife ready to use it on his brother if need be. He hated to hurt him but he had no other choice. He noticed that Niklaus had seen the knife but so did their sister. She had stood up and placed herself in between both of her brothers. Elijah did not want to harm her. Yet she was now yelling at him. He began to fight Rebekah over the knife. He knew that if she got hold of it that she would use it on him. He knew she was protecting Niklaus. He frowned as they struggled knowing he had to do something. He had taken his hand placing it upon his sister's neck snapping her neck. He noticed Niklaus frozen in place as he watched thinking that he had used the knife upon their sweet sister.

Before Elijah knew it Nik sped in front of his brother and he felt the cold tip of a dagger pierce through his chest into his heart as he slipped into unconsciousness his body collapsing while Niklaus catches it. He is carried some place that he can only assume is his coffin. He was in a dreamless state. Unable to do anything until someone were to undagger him.


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for it taking so long in between chapters. Real life has gotten in the way of me being able to continue as quickly as I would like to. I thank you all for being so patient and understanding. This chapter is just more normalcy of what it could be like with Nik, Rebekah and Andrew as a real family. Elijah will be undaggered so don't worry that he's completely gone because he isn't. When he is undaggered he won't want to fight back as much as he would like to. He knows that he won't win if he does. So he has to accept the fact that Nik and Rebekah are more than just siblings. I'm hoping to make Nik feel badly for what he has done to Rebekah by keeping the secret that she is Andrew's mother and that secret will start to eat away at him making him tell her the truth. **

Chapter 19 Aftermath

Nik's POV

With Rebekah asleep Nik begins to walk down the hallway. He stops briefly at Hope's nursery noticing that Hayley was asleep with Hope in her arms both of them taking a nap as well. He quietly closes the door before proceeding down the hallway to check on his son. He pauses briefly at Andrew's opened bedroom door his room quiet and empty the way he had left it when he went with Elijah, Hayley and Hope into the city. Using his hybrid hearing he could hear his son painting. He knew where he was and had been this whole time. He can't help but smile as he walks over to the closed door of the painting room.

With his hand upon the doorknob he slowly turns the door handle and pushes open the door finding his son standing in front of the canvas. Nik closes the door behind him. "Wow, you definitely take after your father when it comes to painting. You definitely have talent." He walks over closer to his son before bending down and hugging him then kissing him on his head. His own step father never showing any affection towards Nik at all which is why Nik ever since he became a father wanted to shower his son with affection every chance he got even though all he could do up until recently is visit him. Nik vowed never to be like his own step father was to him. His own father giving him up so that his mother and step father could raise him.

He couldn't help but notice that the colors his son used on the canvas creating such a picture at such a young age. He couldn't be happier to see this trait passed on. He felt his own son hug him back as he watched him put down the paintbrush. "Did you have a good time with your Uncle Elijah, Hayley and Hope in the city?" He felt bad that he had been preoccupied when they had returned. He hadn't planned on not being available when his son had come home after going to the city and getting ice cream. Things happened. As it was he was going to more than likely have to make up a story to tell him if he asks about his uncle before he reappears. He doesn't want to lie to his son but the only one who knows what really happened is his sister and brother.

"You must be hungry. Would you like me to go downstairs and cook some dinner?" Normally Nik would either have the servants prepare dinner, go out or order take out. However since having his son back at home he had sent the servants away for the most part. He just wanted to protect his son at all costs. "Ok well why don't you finish working on your painting and I will go downstairs and cook dinner?" He watches as his son gives him another hug before he goes back to working on his painting. Nik hugs his son one more time before he walks out of the room closing the door behind him to let his son continue painting.

The hybrid goes down the hallway to the staircase and descends the stairs arriving at the main floor. He heads towards the kitchen as the house falls silent. He enters the kitchen trying to stay as quiet as he possibly can taking out what he needs to start cooking dinner. He secretly hopes that Rebekah will awaken in time to join him and Andrew. It would be nice just the three of them to sit down to a meal their own little family. Maybe he was being selfish he just couldn't help it but he wanted more moments of just the three of them. In fact he's noticed that his little sister has been very happy lately even though their secret is now out. However only Elijah knows and he will make sure that no one else finds out. He really wishes that he could tell Rebekah she is Andrew's mother. She does deserve to know the truth. However he is very afraid that if the truth comes out her reaction to the news. He has done some horrible things in the past especially to her but he wants to make up for that.

He is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his son who has come downstairs to the kitchen. "I'm sorry my son. I didn't notice you standing there. Dinner should be ready shortly. Would you like to help me set the table?" Nik smiles down at his son. His son asks how many are going to join them for dinner. "I'm not sure my son. I think for now let's set three place settings one for you, me and maybe your Aunt Bekah." He secretly hopes that she will awaken in time to join them for dinner. His son tells him how much he likes his aunt. While Andrew sets out the napkins, utensils and plates Nik sets out glasses. Once they finish setting the table Nik praises his son. "You did a great job helping me set the table. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up then dinner should be ready?" He gives his son a hug and kisses him on his forehead before he watches him run up the stairs.

Nik turns to the kitchen as he finishes preparing dinner. The hybrid turns as he hears two voices coming down the stairs. His son and his sister who must have woken up from her nap. A smirk forms upon his lips now that she will join them for dinner. He can hear her talking with Andrew. "Well did you sleep well sistah? Dinner is ready if you'd care to join us." Nik knew that he had to hold back from affection in front of Andrew. It was hard for him as he could tell that his sister was as well. "Shall we go into the dining room?" His son taking each one by the hand the three of them walking into the dining room. Nik pulls out the chair for his sister waiting until she is seated before pushing her chair in. He watches as Andrew says that he doesn't need any help and sits down at the table. Finally Nik sits down at the table. "Could you please pass me your plate my son?" He waits as Andrew hands him his plate and he puts a little bit of everything on it for him before handing it back to him.

Then he passes the plates of food over to his sister Rebekah. Accidently their hands brush against one another. He can tell from just looking at her how his hand against hers feels. Once she has food upon her own plate he fixes his own. This feels so normal for him. Something he wishes that just the three of them could do on a regular basis. "How about after dinner we all watch a movie together or even play a board game?" His son obviously excited. He asks if they could do both. "Well possibly. We could play a board game first then watch a movie. How does that sound?" His sister liked that idea. He knew that way if Andrew fell asleep he could carry him upstairs to bed.

Once everyone was finished with dinner Andrew asked to be excused from the table. "You may be excused son." Nik watched as his son got up and took his plate and utensils and empty glass into the kitchen first. "Why don't you go and choose a game while I clean up the kitchen? Maybe have Rebekah help you." He knew that she would want to help him with cleaning up. However he would rather her spend time with Andrew. He could tell how much Andrew looked up to her and loved her. His sister excused herself putting her own place settings into the kitchen and went with Andrew to go choose a board game for them to all play. This left Nik all alone. He pushed his chair away from the table standing up and taking his place settings into the kitchen before clearing off the table. He could hear them both as they discussed which game while he was in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he cleaned the kitchen.

Finally finishing he walked into the living room where he found them both sitting waiting for him with a board game already out. He couldn't help but laugh and smile as he noticed what game it was that had been picked to play. "Well I can see you decided upon a classic Chutes and Ladders." Nik sits down as his son explains the directions with help from his aunt. Andrew goes first then Rebekah and finally Nik. It appeared that his son was either lucky or good at this game. Andrew was the first one to reach the top. Rebekah came in second and Nik well somehow he ended up in last place. Once the game was finished Rebekah started to put the game away. "Why don't you go upstairs and put on your pajamas and we can watch that movie?" Nik loved how his son would be anxious to do anything that was asked of him. He heard his sister mention popcorn and he couldn't say no. "Want me to make the popcorn sistah?" However she wanted to asking him nicely if she could. "Of course little sistah go right ahead." He wanted to kiss her upon the lips but refrained from doing so. It was hard for him to hold himself back.

Andrew appeared shortly after his aunt went into the kitchen as he could hear the microwave going while she made the popcorn. He was all ready for bed. Nik grabbed some blankets and pillows. "Your aunt is making us some popcorn. What movie do you want to watch?" He waited for his son to answer. "Despicable Me 2 sounds like a good movie to watch." Just then his sister comes walking into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn. He takes the movie from his son who was holding it in his hands. He places it into the dvd player picking up the remote turning on the tv and the dvd player. Once everyone is comfortable he hits the play button starting the movie. The three of them sharing the huge bowl of popcorn.

Once the movie was over Nik glanced over at his son who was fast asleep. He motioned to Rebekah as he watched her glance over at a sleeping Andrew. "I will take him upstairs to bed." Nik slowly gets up and picks up Andrew. He carries him upstairs to his bedroom carefully placing him upon his bed and tucking him in. He kisses him on the top of his head." Sweet dreams my son. I love you always and forever. I will see you in the morning." He walks to the doorway and closes the door behind him. He goes back downstairs to check on his sister. "Care to join me for a drink?" He walks to the bar and pours them both drinks before he hands her a glass. As much as he would love to just rip her clothes off and the two of them make love today's events have taken a toll on the both of them. Once they finish their drinks he has an idea. "Why don't we go upstairs get ready for bed and I can give you a massage?"

He can't help but smile listening to his sister like that suggestion. He gets up taking her hand in his as they walk up the stairs to his bedroom. He closes and this time locks the bedroom door not that they would be interrupted. He can't help but watch as she changes into one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. Once she's ready for bed he waits as she climbs into his bed. He takes off his clothes wearing just a pair of boxers before he puts on a pair of pants climbing into bed with her. He has her turn around as he places his hands upon her shoulders. He starts to massage her shoulders. He can feel her tense muscles as she starts to relax the more he massages. She thanks him. "You're welcome Bekah." He waits for her to get comfortable before he lays with her. He wraps his arms around her pulling her body close to his as possible. "Good night little sistah. I love you so very much always and forever." He can't help but kiss her upon the lips as he strokes her hair. He feels her kiss him back as she says she loves him before her eyes close.

Andrew's POV

Andrew was in his dad's painting room. He had taken a new canvas to paint upon. He loved all of his dad's paint brushes. There were so many to choose from as well as different paints, watercolors, oil based paints, anything and everything that an artist may need or want. There was also sketch books and colored pencils, crayons, markers, and various other items used to draw and color in drawings. Andrew picked up a paintbrush in his small hand as he dipped it into one of the paint colors upon the pallet before touching the paintbrush upon the blank canvas as he begins to paint. He has no concept of time as he paints.

He stops and looks up as the door slowly opens to see his dad walk into the room. He had missed his dad and had wanted to tell him all about his adventure into the city with his Uncle Elijah and Hayley and his little sister Hope. However his Uncle Elijah had stopped him from going into his dad's bedroom. He knows that he should at least knock and not go running into the bedroom. He smiles up at his dad putting down the paintbrush. "Daddy, I'm happy to see you. Do you like my painting? " He hugs his dad back and smiles big as he is kissed upon the top of his head. "I had fun with Uncle Elijah, Hayley and my little sister."

It had been awhile since he had eaten other than ice cream so when his dad asked if he was hungry Andrew couldn't help but nod his head. "Yes dad I'm hungry." He wasn't finished with his painting so when his dad told him he could continue working on his painting while dinner would be fixed he smiled big up at his dad. "Ok dad." He hugged him once more before picking up his paintbrush as he began to paint. When he had finished with his painting he put his paintbrush down. Proud of his finished painting he smiled as he walked out of his dad's painting room and headed downstairs. He was hungry and his dad hadn't come back to let him know that dinner was ready.

"It's ok dad. Yes I can help you set the table. Is it just us eating dinner?" Andrew couldn't help but ask his dad as he waited for an answer. He smiles as he hears that maybe his Auntie Bekah would join them for dinner. "I hope Auntie Bekah will join us dad. I like when she joins us dad." He helps set the table putting napkins at each place setting, utensils and the plates while his dad helps put the drink glasses on the table and a few other things. "Thank you dad I like helping you. Ok." He smiles up at his dad as he hugs him back while his dad kisses him upon his forehead. He runs up the stairs to his bathroom to wash his hands before dinner.

After he had washed his hands and he ran back into the hallway he saw his Auntie Bekah coming out of her bedroom. "Auntie Bekah you're just in time for dinner. Would you like to join me and my dad?" He practically grabbed her hand pulling her towards the staircase. "Come on Auntie Bekah." They start to walk down the stairs talking as they reach the first level. They walk into the kitchen where Nik is waiting as dinner is ready. He can't help but smile that his Auntie Bekah will be joining them for dinner. He takes them each by the hand and walks into the dining room with them.

Andrew walks over to his chair as he can't help but watch his dad help his aunt with her chair. "I don't need help dad. I can do it myself." He pulls out his own chair as he sits down pushing his own chair into the table all by himself. He smiles picking up his plate and passing it to his dad for him when asked. He waits as his dad fixes his plate and then takes it from him setting it down. He waits until everyone has food on their plates before they begin to eat dinner. "Could we do both dad?" He wants to watch a movie and play a board game. He gets excited when his dad says that they could.

Andrew waited until everyone was finished with dinner before asking to be excused. He carries his plate, cup and utensils into the kitchen placing them into the sink. He waits for his Auntie Bekah to do the same before going into the other room with her where the board games are to pick out a game. Andrew looked over at each of the different board games that were on the shelf. Once he sees Chutes and Ladders that is one of his favorite games. "What about this one Auntie Bekah?" He smiles up at her as he sees her smiling and saying that is a perfect choice. She helps him set up the game as Nik comes into the room. "Dad we are going to play Chutes and Ladders. I like this game." Andrew smiles up at his dad. He begins to explain to his dad the directions. "I'm going to go first, then Aunt Bekah and then you dad. Ok?"

They begin to play the game. Andrew is patient as each one has their turn as the game goes on. Andrew is good at counting. Also he loves this game and somehow manages to reach the top before his dad or Aunt Bekah. "I win." He says as he can't help but smirk like his dad. "Aunt Bekah comes in second as she finishes shortly after Andrew reaching the very top. His dad being in last place finishes last. "That was fun." He began to help his aunt as she started to put the game away. He heard his dad ask him if he wanted to watch a movie." Oh please can we dad?" He smiles as he finishes helping his aunt clean up the game. "Ok I will hurry back downstairs." He runs upstairs to his room taking out his pajamas putting them on.

When he finished he rushed back down stairs. His dad was setting up some blankets and pillows. "Yay, I love popcorn." He smiles up at his father. He walks over to the movies and starts to look at all the different ones before he removes the movie. He hands it to his father. "Is this ok to watch daddy? I love this movie." His aunt appears back into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn for them to share. He settles upon the couch as his father puts Despicable Me into the dvd player and turns on the tv and the player before starting the movie. The three of them sitting upon the couch together in blankets and pillows as they share the popcorn and watch the movie.

Andrew watched the movie as he shared the popcorn. However his eyes grew heavy and before the movie ended he was already asleep upon the couch. He was sound asleep and had no idea that his father had picked him up carrying him upstairs to bed tucking him in and kissing him upon his forehead. Andrew was in a deep sleep after a long day.

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had been sound asleep as the events from earlier taking their toll upon the blonde original. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for as she slowly began to stir from her long slumber. She ever so slowly opened her blue eyes as she yawned before stretching. She sat up in bed as she realized that it was early evening. Using her vampire hearing she could hear someone downstairs in the kitchen. Most likely it was her brother Nik who would be making dinner for Andrew. She decided to get up and join them both. As she opened her bedroom door and began to walk towards the grand staircase she noticed Andrew coming from his bedroom. She smiled softly down at her nephew. "Hello Andrew. Shall we go downstairs for dinner?" She waited as Andrew answered her and they started to make their way down the stairs to the kitchen for dinner talking together. She really enjoyed being around her nephew and made her wish that he was her son. "Did you have fun in the city with Uncle Lijah, Hayley and Hope?" She always loved going into the city to get out of the house. She listened intently as Andrew told her all about it.

They reach the kitchen. She can't help but smile softly at her brother noticing that he is smiling at the two of them. "Yes I did Nik. I needed that nap. I am hungry and whatever you made for dinner smells delicious. I would love to join you and Andrew." She noticed that her brother was trying to control himself around her. She knew the feeling and having to hold back as well. It wasn't appropriate not in front of Andrew. She nods her head as she takes a hold of Andrew's hand in hers as his other hand grabs Nik's. They walk into the dining room together as Rebekah notices the table was set for dinner. She smiles softly as she waits for Nik who holds her chair for her. She sits down as he pushes her chair into the table." Thank you Nik." She smiles softly. She watches as Andrew says he doesn't need any help. He pushes himself in. Finally her brother sits down.

She watches as Andrew passes his plate over to Nik. She waits watching Nik fix his son's plate for him before he takes it. She takes the dishes from Nik as her own hands accidently brush against his own. Skin upon skin as it sends her whole body ablaze with desire and passion for her brother. However she is unable to act upon her feelings at this moment. Her blue eyes make contact with his as she notices his reaction to their hands touching even briefly. It's torture for them both. She can tell that Nik is having a hard time as well as herself. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as she watched him fixing his own plate before they all started to eat dinner. Something that feels so normal. Almost as if they are a family of three.

As they eat she hears Nik suggest they play a board game and maybe watch a movie after dinner. "That is a brilliant idea Nik. I would love that." Something so simple and normal as playing a board game and watching a movie. Something that she never thought would ever happen or to be a part of. She loved seeing Andrew get so excited over playing a board game and watching a movie. When dinner was finished she watched as Andrew asked to be excused. She loved how he was so polite and would clear his plate. She wanted to help Nik clean up. "Can I help you brother?" However he told her to go help Andrew pick out a game to play. She smiles softly at her brother as she stood up. "Ok Nik." She carried her own things into the kitchen and placed them into the sink.

She went into the other room to help Andrew pick out a board game to play. "Which game would you like to play?" She watched as he looked over the different games they had upon the shelf. She knew Nik was a sore loser at just about any game and would try to win. "I like most any board game." In fact she was pretty good at most of them. Elijah always seemed to win though no matter how hard she tried. Nik would always come in last if he even did play. She smiles softly when Andrew decides on Chutes and Ladders. "That's a perfect game. Would you like help setting it up?" She smiles softly down at her nephew. She watches as he sets the game up all by himself telling her that he knows how. She is impressed that he reminds her of a mini Nik wanting to do things by himself.

It seems as if they are ready to play. Just then Nik walks into the room. "Perfect timing brother for we are ready to play." She helps Andrew explain the directions to Nik. They begin the game. She smiles softly and even giggles as she watches Andrew take the lead. Of course Nik being horrible at the game is way behind the both of them. Andrew eventually reaches the top and wins. She can tell that Nik isn't happy but her blue eyes meet his and she smiles softly. She notices he smirks back at her. "Great job Andrew." She begins to put the game away as Andrew helps her. Nik asks Andrew to go and put on his pajamas. When popcorn was mentioned Rebekah wanted to go make it. She didn't want Nik to do everything. "Please can I Nik?" She smiles softly as he tells her she can. "Thank you brother." She notices that he is holding back from wanting to kiss her upon the lips. She tried not to stare at his own lips wanting her own upon them kissing him.

She walked into the kitchen as she took out a big bowl and the popcorn from the pantry putting it into the microwave as she pressed the buttons starting the microwave. Once the popcorn was popped and the microwave beeped she took out the package of now popped popcorn. Carefully opening the package she pours the popcorn into the bowl. She picks up the bowl and begins to carry it into the other room as she glances at the couch that has blankets and pillows. A movie was selected by Andrew. She smiles softly. "Popcorn is ready." She takes a seat upon the couch offering Andrew some popcorn and her brother as the movie begins.

Once the movie is over with she glances over as Nik whispers that Andrew is fast asleep. She can't help but smile softly. He is tired to be fast asleep. She watches as Nik gently picks him up and carries him upstairs. She turns off the tv and carries the now empty bowl into the kitchen. Rebekah smiles softly as her brother returns back downstairs and asks her to join him for a drink. "I would love to Nik. You read my mind." She smiles softly as she watches him fixing their drinks. Her hand brushes against his own as she takes her drink from him. "Thank you Nik." She brings the glass up to her lips as she takes a drink. She is trying to hold back from pulling her own brother to her and kissing him hard and deep upon his lips. She has a hard time controlling herself around him.

Her blue eyes making eye contact with his own as she can tell that he is trying to hold back as well. Heaven forbid that they give in right there on the spot and someone walks in on them. It wouldn't be a good thing. She finishes her drink and smiles softly when she hears her brother offer her to go upstairs and give her a massage. "I would love that." She sets her glass down. She watches as he takes her hand in his. She loves to hold his hand. Something as simple as holding hands means so much to her. A soft smile upon her lips as they walk upstairs together to his bedroom.

She pauses as he closes the door behind them and locks it. She begins to remove her clothes feeling his eyes fixated upon her naked body before she puts on a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. When she is finished she climbs into his bed as she can't help but watch him as he puts on a pair of boxers and a pair of pants as he joins her in his bed. She turns around on his command so that he can massage her shoulders. She feels his hands upon her shoulders as he gives her a massage. Her muscles begin to relax as she can't help but forget about everything except at what he's doing. "Thank you Nik. That felt wonderful." She gets comfortable before feeling his arms around her holding her close to him. She puts her own arms around him holding him close to her own body as she yawns fighting sleep. "Good night Nik. I love you big brother always and forever." She feels him kiss her as she smiles softly into the kiss kissing him back. She feels him stroking her hair soothing her and making her even more sleepy than she is. She begins to fall asleep feeling very loved and happy.


End file.
